Act 2 Healer of the Broken Heart
by Crisl Dragoon
Summary: The path that Angel and Spike take to redemption is full of twists and thorns but with the help of friends and family they just might make it. In the mean time Buffy reflects on the peoples she took for granted and future possibility.
1. Chapter 1

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

Mall Talk

Clients and others had been going in and out of his office all morning this was the first peaceful moment Angel has had he was sitting in his new office with his feet up on his desk and his eye closed when Harmony knocks "Come in, Oh Harmony it feels like Grand Central Station today!"

She walks in with a folder "Yes it has, I was talking to some of the other girls and it has been that way for the last three days in there departments. Boss, these papers needed sighed and your ten o'clock is here". She hands him the folder as the door opens.

As he looks over the papers and signs them in run two little boys and three little girls with Buffy and Cordella behind them. Angel smiles, picks up the phone and calls some one "Spike, the girls are here."

"Be there in ten minute I'm in a meeting with the Guys."

"Better tell them they are here."

"I will."

"Uncle Angel, tell us a story!"

"Which one?"

"The one were you and Aunt Cordella found each other."

"That is a rather long one Joyce!"

"Please, please, please say, Joyce."

He looks at Cordella and Buffy they shrug.

"I will tell you the first chapter of the tale, for me it started after I got back to Los Angeles my staff and I were running all over preparing for the possible escape of a bad demon known as the First. It had been twenty-four hour since I had talked to your Mom. I was worried and pacing in my office when the phone rang.

"Mr. Angel, a Mr. Giles is on the other line."

"Patch him thought."

"Yes sir."

"Giles tell me what is happening!"

"Angel we survived the battle The First didn't win."

"Where is Buffy? Let me talk to her."

"Angel that's why I'm calling her and Robin got badly hurt. We need your help the hospital refuse to give us service with out proof of payment for there care."

"Where are you?"

"We are in Lone Tree."

"Do you have the administrator with you?"

"Yes she was kind enough to let me use her phone."

"Put her on."

"What's your name Mrs.…?"

With sternest to her voice, she said, "I'm Mrs. Tonnage, sir."

"Mrs. Tonnage, I am Angel of Wolfram & Hart, my client has told me your hospital refuses to deal with there injuries. You realize my clients could sue your pitiful hospital."

She sputtered but, but, I, we…"

I think we understand each other, do you have a heliport behind your hospital?"

In a sullen voice, "Yes Mr. Angel there is one."

"Good! I will be flying in around sundown today to pick up my clients please have them ready for transport.

The hospital will be paid in full for there stay after I arrive."

"Fine Mr. Angel we will have them ready."

"If you could hand the phone to Mr. Giles"

"Sure."

"Giles everything is arranged, how many of the slayers survived and are there any other injuries?"

"All of them Angel, we did lose Anaya and Spike, the rest of us are a little banged up."

"How many in total?"

"OH! There are twenty of us I think."

"OK I will have my people look for a place for you and the others to stay in Los Angeles. In addition, I will have them alert the hospital that they will have new guests.

You and the rest get something to eat and some sleep I will be there in eight hours. See you at the helipad around sundown."

"OK Angel."

Angel hung up, buzzed his secretary "Angie, Call Jimmy and find out when the two transport helicopters can be ready to fly to Lone Tree, California."

"Yes Mister Angel."

Angel pressed the button to hang-up the phone then pressed another button.

Wesley was looking in the virtual library doing research on a three-foot statue that was Pre-Christian. He had been staring at it for some time when he thought it smiled at him, and then the phone rang, he picked it up.

"Wesley Wyndam Price"

"Angel, Did you heard from Buffy or Giles? Is the First stopped?"

"Yes Wesley I heard from them the problem is contained."

"Did they lose any one?"

"They lost two Anaya and Spike."

"How is the rest?"

"Robin and Buffy got hurt badly the other are cut and bruised other than that they are okay. I need to fly up there."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I need you to get with a realtor and find a furnished place for them to stay."

"How many people are we talking about?"

"Giles said about twenty."

"I'll look for something in the ten bedroom range just to make sure there is enough room"

"Sounds goods to me. Thanks."

"Okay Angel, I will let you know what I find."

He hung the phone up then Angel pushed Gunn's number.

Gunn is sitting in his office with stacks of files scatter on his desk and a large yellow pad, which he is writing on when the phone rings.

He picks it up "Charles Gunn."

"Gunn"

"HI Boss what you need?"

"I need two privet rooms in the hospital wing."

"OK Angel, you going to tell me what up!"

"I got a call from Giles they won the battle in Sunnydale but Robin and Buffy got hurt."

Gunn makes a face that shows pain and sorrow "I'm sorry man."

"Yea well they did win the war."

"Yea that big bad won't becoming back."

"Yea but I'm sure some other one will be around the corner.

"Yea, it's like death and taxes…"

"Yes, something like that…"

"Angel I'll have privet rooms for them by the time your back, Angel what about Giles and the others?"

"I have Wesley working on a place to house them."

"Cool."

"Thanks Gunn."

"No problem Angel"

The line went dead as the other line lit "Mister Angel, Jimmy's on the other line."

"Put him through Angie"

"Yes sir"

"Sir the Helicopters will be ready in two hours to fly you to Lone Tree."

"Thanks Jimmy I will get my bag and meet you on the roof. Something else call me Angel not sir!"

"Yes, Sir, I mean Angel."

I hung the phone-up then pushed the button for my secretary "Angie I will be in my apartment if any calls come in pipe them up there."

"Yes Sir"

"Thanks for the help Angie."

In surprise she said, "Your welcome sir."

You see Angie had been there for a long time and did her job to perfection and had been there thought many changeovers at the company. I guess she never had a boss that would thank her for a job well done from that day on I saw that she wasn't well. Late I found that the terms of her employment were that if she ever got a complement from a boss during business hours she would start to age. I found out she was five hundred years old but looked like a sexy thirty year old.

I was upstairs packing a bag with a change of clothing; I had gone into the kitchen for a cooler and opened the refrigerator for blood when the phone rang.

"Angie what is up?"

"Oh Jimmy is ready to leave" I looked at my watch it had been close to two hours since I had spoke to him.

"Tell him I'm on my way."

I turned back to the open refrigerator got the blood dumped it in the cooler close the door got Ice dumped it in, grabbed my other bag and ran to the roof and we were gone.

Everything was a blur when I got to the hospital in Lone Tree they just wanted to get out of that small hick town; I was met by Giles, Willow, Xander and Dawn when we landed, God Dawn had grow I thought of her as a kid but she is a woman.

The nurses were loading Robin and Buffy in the helicopters as I paid the bill, then we took off. The next helicopter landed a short time later to pick up Giles and the rest and we were all in Los Angeles by one AM.

Wesley, Gunn and some orderlies met us on the roof of the Wolfram & Hart building when we got back the first order was to take care of Robin and Buffy.

"Angel I am sorry for not calling you but I just found a place for the slayers not five minutes before you were to land."

"Thanks Wesley."

"No problem, I need a break from what I was doing."

"What was that?"

I was researching that pre-Christian statue."

"And…"

"I was starting to see things when you called."

Wesley watched Angel stare after the gurney, which held Buffy, "We can talk about the statue later, go with her Gunn and I will take care of the others."

"Are you sure…"

"Yes go, before I change my mind."

"I got to the hospital wing, as I entered her room I heard her in delirium, calling "Spike" in her sleep, it twisted my gut to hear her call his name and not mine.

I went to her any way, touched her hair and said, "Quiet you need to sleep." Once she was a sleep, I sat down and looked out at the darkness wondering will this pain ever stop.

Buffy, the one I thought was my Buffy, dreams of another I thought she was my cook dough. I thought maybe she is in shock and she just needs time to come to grips with the fact that he is gone. I just need to give her time.

Wesley and Gunn took things in hand while I sat in Buffy's room. They got the rest re-outfitted with all the things that where needed.

I didn't feel the cold of the room but I felt a heat that was growing in my body, I felt isolated more than I had when I roamed the streets feeding on rats."

"Uncle Angel when did you do that?"

With a smile, he looked at Cordy "A long time ago before your mom came back to me."

"OH"

"It was a week later after Buffy was released from the hospital that Willow and I had been sitting around my apartment discussing Computers.

"I need to up date the ones at work and I wanted to replace yours too! I owned you so much you brought me back so many times over the last few years."

"It's nothing!"

"I owe you a lot Willow; I could use help picking computers for work. How about we plan a shopping trip after dinner tomorrow?"

"No problem I would love to help!"

We watched Buffy sit in one of my big chairs she had pushed it over to the sliding glass doors some time last night. She sat wrapped in her comforter and one of Spikes blankets looking out, the cool night breeze floated in she hadn't said more than a dozen words since she got out of the hospital I was worried.

I got up and picked up the blanket that was on the floor and covered her she said nothing just kept staring out at the moon. I walked back to Willow sitting on the chair.

"I am worried about her…"

Willow said "Me too!"

I looked at her.

"New ability?"

"Yea, I can hear others thoughts some times other times it sounds like white noise but yours were screaming just now. I do sense something happening with Buffy, in her sorrow there is a presence that glows in her spirit."

"She should come with us it will do her good to get out of here and do some shopping."

Looking at Buffy "Yes she did love to shop; maybe it will snap her out of her melancholy."

I took the group out to the mall, which became my big mistake from the start. We got there at sundown I had my hand on Buffy's shoulder because she tripped over something that was on the ground. If I hadn't been there, she would have tumbled over the railing.

Buffy look at my hand then roughly took it off her shoulder "Angel you can't replace Spike and even though I love you we can't be together so back off!"

I yelled "Buffy I know you're in love with Spike but he is not here to watch your back I am!"

She yelled back "You had no right yelling at me and my relationship with Spike is none of your business! I love Spike and I will morn his loss for as long as it takes!"

Changing the subject she stated, "I'm going to the food court to see if it has a Starbucks, I want a Double Chocolate Mocha!"

Willow a little frazzled said "It sounds good to me lets all go get one".

Willow and the others had walked in during the story she picks up the narration, "After Spike's death, I knew that something was going to happen. I just couldn't shake the feeling. We found a store guide not far from our entry spot to the mall."

After looking at it, I found the food park, "There is Starbucks it's Buffy on the second floor."

Getting on the elevator to the second floor, then walking half way down to the upper level of the food park we found Starbucks. After getting our mocha's and sitting in silent we got restless Buffy was only a quartered of the way finished with her coffee, when the others wanted to leave.

"Hurry up Buffy we want to shop, said Kennedy."

"Why don't the rest of you do your shop I will be find, I want to be alone for a while to think."

"OK, Buffy when we get back we shop for clothing for you! Deal…"

Buffy stepped in "I could see Angel wouldn't take no for an answer so I said "Fine Angel… Why don't the rest meet back here in say three hours?"

"Fine Buffy… Come on Willow lets look for computer.

Wesley is talking to Giles as they left "There is a rare book shop I have to take you too! You will love it!"

Regarding Buffy with a worried look Giles says, "If you say so" as they walked off.

Kennedy and two of the other slayers were talking about an armory at the far end of the mall "Armand and Sons has a wonderful selection of sword and bows you have to see them Kennedy."

"Yea, what is so great about the shop?"

"The old guy that runs it, he is so knowledgeable about his weapons he knows the history by heart he talks like he actually lived during the time they were used."

"Where is the shop?"

"Not far from where we entered the mall."

"Okay show me."

I looked up and saw this beautiful but older woman she remind me of your grandmother she had been watching us

"Yea that was Grandma Gwen."

"Yes Joyce, she turned out to be your Grandma Gwen."

Buffy spoke "I was sitting at the table looking at my Mocha thinking about how lost I felt without Spike."

"All the other tables are take is it okay if I sit here with you my dear?"

I looked up at the question then looked around and all the tables were packed so I said, "Sure have a seat"

"Thank you dear!"

To my ears, it almost sounded like my mom. I looked at the woman with her dark hair and deep brown eye. The woman saw me looking at her.

The woman took a sip from her steaming cup then said, "You look like you lost some one close to you my dear."

"Yes a friend is gone; he disappeared in that earthquake in Sunnydale."

"He must have been a special friend for you to look so down.

"Yes he was, I could talk to him when none of my other friends could under stand how I was feeling."

"He sounds like he was more that a friend."

It made me feel shocked so I answered, "Yes he was! But how…"

"Sometimes you have to go with your heart instead of your head my dear."

"Yea but Spike was dead, I fell for another dead guy."

"So dead or alive what does it matter as long as you love each other how much did you love this guy? Would you be willing to do what it takes to keep him in your life? Even if that means you and he have to go though a transformation?"

In a quiet voice, I said, "Yes, I would die for him."

However, that isn't saying much I've died three times already and I keep coming back!

Looking very sad, I said to her, I feel so alone, he was the only one that made me feel he knew how I felt. If I had him here I would curl up within his dead arms and never let him go again."

"I know how you feel child, I remember when my mate and I were separated I felt that same way. It had been many years since he returned but I remember the pain of being a lone."

"Here come your friends, I better go!"

"Okay bye."

"Who was that?" Willow asked after getting to the table.

"Just an old woman that asked if she could sit with me." Said Buffy

"Oh"

Willow saw that there had been a number of empty tables as she saw the others returning. We went to two or three shops and got Buffy clothing that fit, in a way it was funny to see her wear Wesley's pants with the legs rolled up and Angel's shirts with the sleeves rolled up.

Watching them as they left the mall was Armand and the old lady.

"It is time."

"Are you sure Gwen?"

"Yes Armand she is the one."

"I hope your right."

"The one for what?"

"Whistler"

"Well?"

"The Prophesy."

"OH"

"As I watched I saw Buffy didn't want anything snug around her waist or hips, which I found odd before she wanted her clothing fitted to show her cruvse the other thing was her lotions and make-up she had very little interest. She wanted everything in black, which I also found strange.

We were back at Angel's by 11PM. Everything was dumped in the living room Buffy disappeared later I found her a sleep in Angel's spare bedroom.

We gathered in Angel's office, I said "Good! All of you are here, something strange happened while we were at the mall today!

Xander being his smart mouthed self "Willow what was it now you see a ghost?"

Being tired my temper was short I looked at him "You'll never change, Xander I'm serous now listen."

Xander put his hands up in the sign for surrender

Angel gave Xander a look that made Xander shiver "Go on Willow."

"I saw what looked to be Buffy's mom! However, the woman was much older; I know Buffy saw the woman and she talked to her at the food court.

"Yea Willow I saw her not only there but in other places at the mall. I thought I was seeing things said Xander.

"Yea" said, Dawn "I did too! She gave me the chills."

"Buffy didn't seam to see the resemblance but I got a strange vibration off her like she was letting us see her, I got the light sense of lavender after I got to the table" said Giles.

"I smelled lavender also Willow," said Angel.

All went quiet for a moment when Giles said "Another piece of a puzzle!"

In anger Angel yelled as he got up and paced "We have more puzzle pieces than answers.

Willow in a soothing tone "I know Angel it's like some one is playing with our world."

He slammed his hand down on the desk, "Dam it Willow I don't like it."

"Calm down, Angel I don't either" said Giles.

"Yea your girl friend isn't morning a dead lover!"

"No she isn't because you killed her remember!"

"Guys it's been a long day, we all need some sleep, and I'll think all of us should go home and to bed!"

Angel looked at Giles angry face then he did something that no one had seen him do, he looked down at the floor like Spike use to do then in a softer voice said, "Sorry Giles, I had no right bringing up…"

"No you didn't…"

The others watch Giles as he turned and walked out the door then they realize that they all are getting sleepy.

"Why don't the rest of you get some sleep? I'm going to stay here a while and mull things over…" They leave my office as I stare at the letter opener I was spinning.

I asked myself after they left "Why did she have to fall for him? I was there! I loved her! Oh yea they could have sex! I could too if I wanted to change her into what I am! Dam It! It not fair!" he threw the letter opener at the door and watches it imbed in the door and wobble from side to side.

16


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

Buffy's Reflections

Sitting in front of an old vanity in her room brushing her hair Buffy stops in mid stroke for she sees a tear run down her cheek as Willow knocks at her door.

"Buffy are you OK?"

She took a breath "Yes Willow I'm fine"

Willow not sure Buffy was okay said, "OK see you down stairs.

I sat there just staring at myself until my eyes hit my stomach, it was rounding out I could be… but what if… No he was a vampire they don't breed they infect others to create another vampire.

My thoughts drifted on to that morning waking up in the nude next to Spike who was also in the nude, remembering the events of that morning before the last battle in Sunnydale. We didn't think any of us would survive. but I had this nagging feeling that I wanted to believe that maybe some of us might, early that morning Robin had gotten the school bus in case any of us did.

Telling Giles to gather everyone, when they were together I said, "Everyone I want you to pack one bag a piece and your bed rolls. I know don't need to tell you to bring weapons.

I Heard Willow say, "I needs my lap-top I can't leave it behind."

Giles stated "These books are irreplaceable they have to come."

I said, "I'll tell you what I will do, get the other stuff packed first then we will see what room we have left for anything else."

Amanda said, "We don't expect to survive this battle so why pack?"

Faith stepped in at that point "May I Buffy?"

"Sure Faith."

"That is what the First wants us to believe Amanda nothing is wrote in stone yet. We need this we need hope if we are going to defeat the First. That is something he doesn't want us to have. We have to make our own hope and this is a step in the right direction."

Kennedy stepped in "I don't know if you're right or wrong Faith but it positive thinking."

Buffy said, "Ever one is to meet on the lawn with your stuff in an hour."

Kennedy looked at girls and said, "Come on girls lets get our stuff" and she walked toward the hall then stopped looked at them "Well what are you waiting for an in-graved invitation."

The others got up and started moving about as Buffy said "Spike you know what you need to survive."

"Yea, sure Buffy."

Then he and I walked into the hall he heading toward the kitchen. I went up to my room and looked around at first then went to the closet got out a duffle and I looked at the clothing then I heard a noise when I turned it was Spike standing there with a duffle, cooler, pillow and two blankets.

"I'm ready, what about you?"

"I don't know I'm having difficulty deciding."

He walked over sat his stuff on the bed then looked in "If you don't mind I think you look great in these" as he pulled button down the front shirts out.

They were in earth tones and some shades of pink, yellow and green. Looking at the pullovers pants and jackets I had he pulled out the ones, which complemented them.

"A thanks"

He looked at me "Sure any time" then he walked over picked his stuff up and went out.

That was when I heard Giles yelling Spikes name.

"Spike I need your help."

Spike stopped at the banister and yelled down "I heard you for bloody sake I'm coming."

He gave me another look then went down; I stood there thinking about last night, God I wanted to be in his arms right now but now wasn't the time.

By the time I finished packing and was down stair, there was a pile of bags and bedding on the lawn and another pile of weapons, books and Willow's laptop on the porch. Giles had organized every one into a line, Spike was passing bags and bedding to them as Giles, and Willow organized it into its place on the bus.

The rest of that morning was a blur with fighting the First. We where standing behind the bus after the battle looking at the hole that uses to be Sunnydale I think all of us were glad we had collected the things we had in the bus. I stood there thinking about the fact I would never see him again, part of me wanting to fall apart but I knew I had to be strong and hold us together.

Part of me feels sad when I looked back; I was with him longer than I had been with any man or demon. My stomach churned and my hand started to hurt I figured it was burse for I saw nothing on it at the time. I was running down as we got back on the bus for the trip down to Los Angeles; where else could we go Angel was the only one I knew that had the money and connections to help us, I hated to set him up this way.

I touched the bar in the bus Willow was behind me as I pulled my hand away.

"Something wrong Buffy" Asked Willow.

"Yes my hand feels bruised and I'm tired."

"Maybe you should get some rest."

"That's my plan Willow," I said as I found my comforter and Spike's blanket and wrapped them around me and fell to sleep in one of the seats.

As the adrenaline in my system came down, I drifted into a troubled sleep thinking Angel loved me and in a way, I loved him, but I knew he and I could never have the closeness that I found in Spike's company. That I would have to hurt Angel for his own good, I didn't want him changing into Angelus because of me. I need him as one of my generals not as my demon lover, I loved him but it was different from the way I felt toward Spike.

I thought I had woken from my dreaming; I saw children playing by an underground pond. One yelled "Watch Mom" as he jumped into the steaming water. I yelled, "No you don't know how deep it is!" then an arm caught me.

A voice "Buffy he is safe; it is you and Joyce that needs help."

It sounded like Spike's voice, I looked but the man that faces me he had skunk hair, he had dark hair with a blonde stripe down the middle, and his face was scared. The scar was over the same eye that Spike's was but then it traveled up to the temple and down to his cheek. It was sew unevenly which gave him a scary look. A beautiful dark haired woman came up and kissed him with five children that ranged from three up to fifteen trailing after her.

I felt pain at that point and opened my eyes to see my hand swollen. I guess I made a noise for I saw Willow look over and her eye got big as she saw my hand, she yelled "Giles we need to get to a hospital, now!"

"Why Willow?"

"Buffy her hand it is swollen."

Giles came back and took one look "She has a burn second degree I think. Robin doesn't look well either I was going to stop in the next a few miles up" as he turned and moved up the isle to his seat. I heard Willow and Giles talking as everything went black.

When I thought I came awake again I was back in the cavern but I was alone the only light were torches. I walked then a little man with pointed ears and red hair came into view "What you doing here?"

At first, I thought he was taking to me then I saw I was holding the hand of a little girl with curly blonde hair and a face that was like Spikes except for her eyes they were like mine.

"Momma is sick I thought you could help."

He smiled "She has help" as a screen appeared on one wall showing the bus pulling into a parking lot. "Your love will help her little one until your Papa shows up."

I woke looking at white walls and a white curtain, my hand was in pain, then some one walked up, I felt something sharp poke me and I felt sleepy.

I felt like I was flying I could hear loud blades going, then a smell of disinfectant. I woke in the afternoon with Angel sitting in a chair a sleep at my bedside.

I felt let down I wanted the fight to be a dream and to see Spike sitting there, but I knew he was gone really dead know longer on this earth any more. I felt myself fall into this deep whole known as despair.

As I looked out the window of my hospital room I thought "I wished had been able to collect Spike's dust then I could at least have it sitting on my dresser in a pretty willow jar." I don't know why I feel his loss so deeply my heart feels like a knife is stuck in my chest. Why do I feel so tired? Why do I feel sick to my stomach?

21


	3. Chapter 3

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

FAITH'S JOURNAL

With a smile, Faith sat on the arm of a big chair she slides down onto the seat "It was five years ago in my kitchen I sat at the table writing these entries.

"I'm not sure why I am starting a journal it maybe so someone will know what happened, if something happened to us. I hope that some day young slayers will read and learn from my adventures. It started on September 20, 2003; the first was gone so was Anya and Spike.

On the way down to LA, we stopped in Lone Tree Buffy and Robin needed stitched and bandaged up. I felt lost and without purpose now that the excitement is over. What is to come of me Robin will need me for a while but after that. I guess I become head Slayer for the USA.

Angel and his gang are working at Wolfram and Hart, Giles and the Scooby's don't trust Angel but Buffy goes to him for help.

None of Angel's gang remembers Connor.

"Willow and I do."

Buffy and the other girls went to Europe she left me with five slayers in my charge I'm to keep and eye on Angel it's my call if I think he needs help or if he needs to be killed.

It was September 2, 2003, Robin got his degrees replaced and will be working in the fall at Glendale High School as its Principal.

I did have to put my foot down at first when we first got here he wanted to go out slaying vampires with me and the girls but I wasn't going to take the chance that he would rip the stitches out even if he is a fast healer."

Robin walked in, "What are you reading?"

Faith leaned forward with her arms across the journal.

"My old journal from when we first got down here."

"Oh."

"Faith where is my blue tie?"

"On the dresser were I threw it last night before you ravished me."

"Thanks Faith."

"Sure Robin."

"Are you working late to night?"

"Yea, I have a meeting with Clem."

"Oh I'll be late too! I have a ton of paper work to do."

"Oh, see you when you get home then."

"Yes I'll see you then."

It was later that day I met Clem behind the Bucket of Bloody we had been talking when we saw two familiar faces. Darkness had fallen when we saw Angel going into the bar, with a person in a ratty shawl and long tore dress; Faith wrapped her arm around the person and pulling the person behind the building.

"What are you doing Harmony?"

"Tailing Angel"

"That much I know Harmony but you're a vampire, so what's up?"

Why are you tailing him?"

As she looks around, "He has been acting strange the bosses want me to keep and eye on him.

"The company wants him tailed and gave me the job."

"Okay"

Being nervous Harmony Rattled off "Faith I'm doing real good I've been going to the BAA meeting every month and I've been off human blood for the last six months.

"That's great to hear but why are you tailing Angel?"

"The partners don't trust him."

"OH"

"Harmony something you should know Spike is dead."

"Yea I know his ghost has been haunting Wolfram and Hart."

"That is interesting. Why is he haunting there?"

"It's got something to do with that necklace thingy that Angel gave Buffy."

"Oh, yea well want to spy for me?"

"What do I have to do?"

"What your already doing, keep your eyes open and report anything that is out of place, doesn't make sense, if they act different than normal."

"How much?"

"Five Hundred per month also place this some were in Angel's office?"

"Okay what does it do?"

"It listens to anything that happens in Angel's Office."

"Okay it's a deal."

On September 2, 2003, I just heard from the judge because of my help during the time the city was in eternal night, I'm free!

I can't believe it!

I don't know what strings Angel pulled but I don't have to go back to the big house.

I do have to stay in LA County for the next two years, but hell that beats being in the big house any time.

November 10, 2003, something is coming, the demon and anthropomorphic communities is restless Clem and Whistler has noted it too.

I need to report that to Giles, he and the Scooby's has been keeping everything going, Buffy is depressed and had been sick since Spike's death. I feel sorry for her, she gave everything to save the world again, you would think the powers that be would have left her with at least Spike, I know he is no great prize but he is a good guy at heart and she did love him, it was obvious that he loved her too."

Robin is home, I hear him in the garage, I stopped reading sat the book down and stood up and stretched, he came up behind me and starts kissing my neck.

"That feels good baby."

"How was your day?"

"Quiet."

"Want to go out to eat."

"I thought you were."

"Just having a nibble!"

As they walk toward the hall.

It was late the next day before getting back to my book.

The last two weeks have been quiet Harmony called to report that "Spike is Corporal now and is doing his best to bug Angel" which I think is funny Buffy has no idea how much thoughts two love her."

"I should let Giles know that he is back."

"Robin do you still have ill feeling toward Spike?"

"Yes, in away, he was the one that killed my mom but..."

"But..."

"But when he had the chance to kill me he didn't and I haven't figured that one out."

"Maybe I can shed some light. He loves Buffy."

"So..."

"So he wouldn't do anything that would warrant her disapproval."

"She isn't here what is to stop him?"

She looks at the ceiling "Men! She has him by the short and curls. Man he is so in love with her if she would say jump he wouldn't ask how high."

"Come on Faith this sounds weird."

"You were there when he and Andrew got back from there road trip to the monastery he was real angry at us for letting her go. He and I had words and beat each other up but I've never seen a vamp have so much controlled over his anger he could easily bit me if he had wanted."

"Well maybe he did change from the old days I mean the Spike I knew would not have controlled his rage he would have been like a bull in a China shop."

"Yea, B has changed too, before she wouldn't have trusted me to keep an eye on what Angel was doing."

"From what Giles told me she had a thing going with Angel till he turned evil."

"Yea, she also had a thing with Spike. Love makes you do strange things."

"Yes it does. Maybe they have both grown over the last few years; God knows they have been thought enough."

"She is morning his passing, I didn't think she would take it so hard. She seamed sad that he was gone, I was surprised she didn't turn to Angel for comfort."

"Faith, I think Buffy really was in love with Spike."

"Yea I think your right she was in love with Spike."

"Faith if I didn't know better I would think that she was Pregnant.

"Why do you think that?"

"Have you watched her she gets sick at around the same time every day? Nurse March gives her something and she calms down. I didn't like Spike in fact I hated him for killing my mom but…"

"But Buffy saw something in him."

"Maybe it's what I see in you big boy."

Robin smiles at Faith as they get up and head toward the bedroom.

It is the next day Faith is sitting with a pile of schoolbooks on the coffee table but she is reading her diary.

November 1, 2003, Harmony reported that Cordella was awake.

November 9, 2003, Harmony reported that Angel told them that he got a call from the hospital that Cordella die without regaining consciousness. When he told them that, she thought he looked like he was going to fall apart.

"January 9, 2003, Things are starting to move faster Harmony has told me about what happened to Fred being turning into the goddess Illyria and the effect it had on all of the guys. Angel has been getting reckless as if he has nothing to stay un-dead for the last two months.

I called Giles "I think Angel is going to take down Wolfram and Hart from the in side of the corporation."

Giles asked, "Why do you think that?"

"Giles if I had nothing to lose or nothing to live for and I was him I would risk everything to take the bad guys out. Lets face it Giles Buffy doesn't want him, Cordella is dead, Fred has been changed there is just the guys left."

"Yes I see your point Faith, have any ideas as to what he is up too?"

"No not really I do know he sent the Werewolf Chic and her family to Europe that means what ever happens it will be messy."

"Yes it will I will have Oz picked up the werewolf and her family. As he scratched his head I will send over slayers to back you up."

"How is our insane slayer doing?"

"Better she has stopped trying to attacking Uilliam and has started talking to Drew about what happened to her family."

"I thought I had it bad growing up but that kid…"

"Yes she got a bad lot poor kid."

"Giles how is Buffy doing?"

"Buffy has started to come out of her depression. Who knows what will send her back into it. She was seeing some guy in Italy for a while then she started getting sick again. From what Andrew said, "The guy must have tried everything he could think of to shake Spike's hold on her but she is still deeply in love with Spike."

Faith Stopped and reaches out to the end table and picks up her coffee cup and takes a sip sits back and watches the cats that have jumped up on the window seat and are cleaning themselves she turns her attention back to the Diary.

"January 15, 2003, I've had to beat Clem, at his request of course, so none of the other demons will know that he has talked to me of his own free will. I really didn't want to because he is very sweet but I saw his point. If he didn't have real bruised ribs and a black eye the other demons would think he squealed I hope he heals quick he said he had connections and would see what he could do to set up a meeting in case my hunch was right about Angel."

"January 25, 2003, Clem called with the place and time we're to meet them.

Faith with a thoughtful look on her face picks up her coffee cup and takes another sip.

I was on the roof keeping watch when I saw two large black cars drives up and park outside the warehouse. I had seen Faith the Slayer before, Faith and her slayers got out of the cars and went into large warehouse as I used the walkie-talkie "Your majesty the slayers have arrived.

"Okay come down and join us Sona.

"Okay"

It made my slayer sense tingle, as I opened the door it was dark inside except for and orange glow from across the room the air felt warm but the air was scented with lavender.

When we got close to the other wall it felt warmer down what looked like a make sift hall I fallowed it around a corner. What I saw was unbelievable in the warehouse were four fires with large eggs that where three foot tall.

Come in my dear bring your friends too."

"I saw a large white dragon sitting with two smaller ones then a group of demons. There looked to be a group of humans but they didn't smell right it wasn't a vampire type of smell but not exactly human either."

Clem stepped out from the group of demons while other demons in the group went to the eggs and turned them.

"Faith we know that something is going down that is why we all agreed to meet with you and the slayers."

"Clem who are these…"

"We are members of the league, the white dragon is Queen Diamanta, the other two are her sons; the blue dragon is Prince Garroway and the green dragon is Prince Malin, the eggs are also hers. Her husband has been acting strange, like many of the demon's mates."

"Strange in what way Clem?"

"Secretive, distant, getting drunk way more than in the past. So far, the only ones that aren't affected are the Cat's Eye members of the League.

"Who or What is the Cats Eye League?"

Stepping forward a regal woman said, "We are the Cats Eye an ancient Clan of creatures that were born into this world with special powers or were changed by evil sorcery over the centuries we have found and united most of the demon world" said Gwen.

"We have worked together so that we would all have a safe haven to go to in times of need; we have joined together for the good o

"What do you think Angel is up too dear?"

"No one knows what Angel is up too, my sources heard of a group called the Circle of the Black Thorn, which manipulates the demon world to do there bidding. My guess is Angel thinks they are the senior partners and he is trying to take them out."

Gwen looked down then said, "There are things that have been done we are a shamed of such as Wolfram & Hart it has made us money but the blood that stains it…"

"You're the senior partner of Wolfram & Hart?

Gwen looked at her then around the group before answering, "Yes Faith but you need to understand when Wolfram & Hart started we were young, stupid and full of our own power. By the time we saw what they were doing we had no control over that business venture."

"So you have been getting blood money all this time?"

"Yes"

The Queen could see Faith was in raged and she tried to redirect her "Calm down Faith" she looked at the queen she as she transformed in front of her looking like a pale willowy woman with golden red locks; her clothing shimmered into pair of pants and a top.

"You just changed your appearance that is cool wish I could do that."

"I thought you would be more comfortable with this form of me."

"Yea I am thanks."

"I'm sorry you learned this ugly piece of our history this way we have no time to be delicate about whom we are or were in the past."

"Yea well we all have a black side to deal with."

"Yes I suppose we each do at that!"

"Getting back to Angel dear?"

"Angel is playing his cards close we should be watching the main players in case he needs help."

"What does human card games have to do with our mates?"

"Mamie it is an expression, it has nothing to do with card games! She does not no his plans. But that she thinks he maybe trying to take down the Black Thorn, we should be watching the main players and be ready if anything changes."

Mamie burst out with "Dam them Black Thorns I want to kill every black hearted one of them."

"I expect them to want something in blood, has he betrayed any of his people?

"Perhaps Fred was taken out by the coffin of Illyria about a month ago."

Gwen stood there with her fingers laced together "That wouldn't be enough for them they would want his total corruption before they let him in.

Luna said, "Faith I have been watching them; Angel's gang has been meeting at Spike's place, I saw them take a guy in knight's garb to his place; later a suit came and got him."

"Yea I remember, a friend from the precinct called and wanted me to check out a guy with bit marks. I went down to the morgue he was dead and not turned into a vampire I could tell it was a male vampire by the size of the fang marks. It looked like a mercy killing the guy had been beaten it was bad man it gives me chills to remember it."

"Why is it strange vampire bit humans all the time?"

"Yes but usually they go after the opposite sex unless something is wrong with them. By the sent on the body, there was more than one person with him.

"If Angel has turned we should kill him!"

"No, I'm sure Angel did a mercy killing," said Prince Malin.

They turned and saw a young man in green clothing standing there. "It was a trial of some type to see if they could corrupt him. I know this mans name it was Grogan Battle Bran he was the keeper of the well were the old ones were kept."

Silent was thick for a few minute as they absorbed the information.

"If Angel would arrange for Fred to be turned into the old one Illyria and attack him that would get him on there radar," said, Gwen.

Harmony said, "He had a fight in his office with his staff which lasted six minutes."

"Can you trust what she says?"

"Yes in this I do, I don't total trust her but I do trust the fact that she likes money and pretty cloths, which gets me information."

Throwing her arms in the air "What have the males got them selves into now" said Mamie.

"Don't know but I do know Angel sent the Wolf girl and her family to Europe a few days ago. So what ever it is it will be hard, fast and messy."

Giles called "He with a group of slayers picked the Wolf girl and her family up at the airport."

"I see why you wanted help; do we all agree to back the slayers up?"

It was quiet for a few moments as the groups talked among themselves then the war cry from the demons went up breaking the silent, then we heard Gwen say, "Yes, we will join you." Then this loud yes from the three dragons and all the eggs started to rock and you could see the floor wave as if it where an earthquake.

Then small cracks start to form on the eggs and they got bigger until you could see pieces of thick shell pop off and fly into the air then small dragon claws break the membrane and noses peek out as they pushed against the shell causing more cracks and more pieces to pop off.

"Oh my God the Prophesy it is coming true, dragonets are hatching, Mamie and Gwen get towels you and your friends so the dragonets can be cleaned."

"Yes your majesty" as both female ran to the closets with their people fallowing them.

"Clem you and the slayers to the meat locker!"

"Come on Faith, girls we are going to need all the help we can get to feed the babies."

Faith felt a little helpless and scared until Clem opened this large door and inside was wall to wall sides of meat hanging from hooks

"Faith, you and the girls take a side of beef each, don't take it off the hook the tracks were designed to roll out of here and into the other room just roll it out and put it over the eggs starting with the farthest fire."

By the time the meat was out the first eggs had little dragonet heads sticking out of them we roll the meat into place then jumped back as they stared to hungrily eat. Once all the meat was in place we got a break, while we watched them eat and Diamanta cooed to her children.

"Yes my sweets eat up."

As we sat, we watch the caretakers wipe the dragonets dry after they came out of the shells.

"Come on girls we need to clean up the shells so they can be ground into powder."

"Clem you have to be kidding."

"No the shells are very valuable to the right people, so are shed scales, nails, bones."

"Okay Clem we get your point let gets to work girls."

"Clem what is this prophesy?"

The next king for the league was said to come the same year twenty dragons where born, this is the largest cultch on record."

"How many times has it happened?"

"Don't know myself, Gwen come over here please."

"Sure Clem.

"The prophesy how many time has come true?"

"This is the thirteenth time Clem."

"What does it have to do with us?" said, Kennedy.

Gwen smiled at the slayers "You are the lost members of the league. You see long ago there were members that evolved into human like creatures they had the super gene if you want to call it that but past for human.

It lay dormant for many generations until after we in our arrogant backed the Circle of the Thorn in there venture. Evil grew and as they grew in power, what are now called slayer started to emerge. However, we found that there were others watching for them.

"The Watcher!"

"Yes Faith the Watchers."

"Over the centuries we found that some of them were more than watcher they became warriors."

"Giles and Wesley."

"Yes, their families knew of us."

Many slayers where lost to the watchers but we gained allies in there rakes too, Angel's ancestor was one as was Spike's."

"Shit! Know wonder Spike couldn't stay bad it isn't in his nature."

"Both are born heroes from a very long line of Pirates that use to smuggle for us. Others we found and along the way, we took this opportunity to make connection in both the human and demon world."

We had a lot to think about, it was one PM before we were done, and we were a mess looking like we had been thought an all night battle. All we wanted was a hot shower and bed, at that point and burning our clothing wasn't a bad idea either.

Clem picking up a stack of towels as he walked to where we were finishing cleaning the last few shells, "Faith you and the slayers have bridged a gap between the races today that hasn't been bridged for a century. Here are some towels you and the girls go home get cleaned up and get some rest."

He didn't have to tell us twice we walked out of the building, wiping ourselves as best we could and got into the cars and drove off. We didn't see Clem and Mamie standing on the roof as we left.

"Clem they are the real thing."

"Yes Mamie they are!"

"They're good folk too?"

"How are the Babies doing?"

"They are fine and will be ready for the battle if they are needed."

"Good, let's hope we don't need them."

We were so tired we didn't have the energy to talk on the ride home, when we opened the electric gate and drove up the hill to the mansion that Angel had rented for us, Robin and Conner came running out leaving the door of the main house open.

Robin was yelling at me as I got out of one of the cars "Faith where in hell have you been I've been worried sick. With a look of repulsion "What in gods name have you been into?"

"We're OK Robin, we're tired, need a shower but other than that we're Ok. As to what we were doing, bringing new life into the world…"

Connor said, "Luna what about you?"

With a smile, Luna says. "Yes I'm okay Connor like Faith said where tired and need a shower."

With sly look "Want to help?"

He gave her a grin and a look of mischief. The girls turned and slowly trudged up pass the pool to the guesthouse with Connor fallowing then.

Faith turned and started walking toward the main house; knowing Robin was grinning and shaking his head "Just like his old man"

She stopped looked over her shoulder. "You coming or do I get all the fun of pealing these yucky cloths off all by myself."

"Sure I'll help."

"Okay then let's gets moving I'm ready to fall over were I stand."

They walk into the house and toward the bedroom with Faith peeled off the clothing with Robins help as they go. He started the shower as she takes off the last few things and gets in.

"I'll take these to the wash room."

"Thanks, I'll be waiting" as he hears the water wash over her.

As he picked up the cloths and walked into the washroom and dumped then in the washer and started it "God these things are nasty I wonder what she and the girls really got into".

Faith stood with the hot water engulfing her then heard the shower door move and a moment later felt Robin's strong soapy hands washing her back.

"What got your clothing so messed up?"

"After the meeting we ended up helping them birth twenty baby dragons."

"Come on Faith, dragons haven't been around for centuries."

"You, be the one to tell that to their mother, I'm sure she will find that of great interest."

January 26, 2003

I called Giles, "Giles we have new allies".

"Who are they?"

"A group known as the League"

"So they contacted us?"

"You might say that."

"They are a good group to have in your corner if things are bad."

"Yea I figured that much out, you knew about them didn't you?"

"Yes but I took and oath of silent."

"I understand Giles."

38


	4. Chapter 4

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

Spike's New Job

It was January 26, the day I had called Giles that the battle came, in the late afternoon every one was in place, we shadowed the players they didn't even know it which I though was strange for two where vampires. The battle was coming tonight or tomorrow night I could feel it.

Connor was at the library working on his résumé for college. The girls and the two dragon boys came into the living room for there assignments when my cell phone rang, I looked at the display it said Connor.

Hi Connor what's up?"

"Faith Angel came by for a friendly chat I think it's going down tonight."

I was in shock for a moment "Connor I want you to watch Angel if he needs help you know…"

"Yea I know…"

I was sitting there thinking with Connor tailing Angel, I would tailing Spike, Luna and Prince Garroway fallow Wesley, Nana and Prince Malin will fallow Illyria, I had Kennedy and Rona fallow Gunn.

The phone rang again it was Anna May "There all at Spike's place."

"OK were on our way."

We had loaded up, and in short, order was sitting out his places.

"Luna, you and Prince Garroway fallow Wesley."

"Nana and Prince Malin will fallow Illyria."

"I will cover Spike, Kennedy and Rona fallow Gunn."

One of my former boyfriends had been in Special Ops taught me there silent hand signals, which in turn I had taught the girls. It was handy to be able to communicate with out words that night.

I had fallowed Spike to a bar; I went up to the other end of the bar and ordered a beer while I watched Spike downing drinks.

"Hey sweetness you looking so fine"

I knew what he wanted and if I weren't working maybe I would of thought about it more but there was Robin and the job so I though not while I'm on the clock.

"Not interested"

He grabbed my arm "Ah come on sweet thing".

I smiles so sweetly just like I had seen Buffy do with these types of guys then I grabbed his hand and he found himself on his knees "I said I'm not interested." Then I pushed and he fell over with howls from a group at a table not far away.

Perth the bartender sat my drink down "How much" I said.

"$5.00 bucks"

I didn't see two more guys come up.

"I'll pay for the little lady's drink."

I looked at them "Your part of that pack of hyenas at the table?"

With drunken pride one says "Yes you want to party."

The guys were laughing and doing lude movements in there seats yelling.

Over the noise, I could hear Perth yell, "Stop that right now or I'll call the cops!"

"Shut-up old man!"

"Yea you tell him Renny."

"Shut-up Red."

"Go to hell Rab."

I looked at them then said, "Not if you were the last men on earth!"

"Why you cheap piece of gutter trash.

"You tell the little whore Peter."

"Maybe I am but at least I knew who my father was."

"Why you whore I will screw you so you walk bole legged for a week."

I took a drink of my Beer and looked around Spike hadn't saw me but I could see I was drawing more attention that I really wanted "Lets take it out side and you can put your money were your mouth is."

The guys from the table got up with a look of triumph and fallowed me out figuring they would pin me down and rape me.

They made a circle around me and a guy by the name of Peter lunged at me, I side stepped. Then the others started to come at me I went into slayer mode god did it feel good to be hitting this creep with blonde-haired long greasy haired.

I kicked trashcans as Perth came out with a load of trash. He dumped the trash and watched as I smacked a dark haired guy his body flew. I felt them come up behind me as I turned I heard some one say duck. That was when I saw Perth throw the last two guys in the trash.

"You know what I am don't you?"

"Yea I've seen your kind before."

"You know while I'm here?"

"You're trailing the Blonde Vampire, not to worry miss the League is behind you."

"OH so you're a member?"

"He smile, then limped back into the bar."

I was across the street when Spike came out of the bar heading up the street he stopped at a building I heard a fight then he came out with a blanket trapped around something I fallowed him, he stopped many miles away at a house where he left the bundle. I could see though the window two women cooing to the bundle. As he left and moved off I fallowed he stopped in an alley and stood in the dark, my phone vibrated I saw it was from Luna.

Luna with Prince Garroway in human form had fallowed Wesley.

"Faith Wesley looks dead "

Prince Galloway touched him while Luna talked to Faith.

He yelled "His heart still beats Luna but very low, he won't make it to your hospital unless I give him part of mine."

He didn't ask he picked up the dagger that was on the floor smelled the blade, "Good no poison on the blade."

With a shake in her, voice "No, NO"

"Luna, talk to me, Luna, Luna"

Time slide by so slowly then Luna said, "Faith, Wesley Wyndham Price is alive, Prince Garroway gave him part of his heart."

"What happened?"

Quietly she said Mr. Price was to close to deaths door us almost lost him if it hadn't been…"

"Fly him to the hospital then both of you get some rest."

"Wouldn't you rather have us meet me you?"

"Yes but it's more important that you rest."

"OK Faith will do."

I stood in the shadows watching Spike as Angel came up the alley, Robin showed up next then Fred/Illyria.

My team quietly came up we where standing in the darkness watching the scene of Angel and his gang fighting.

"I stepped out of the shadows and leaned against the wall "Hey Angel could you use a hand with these bad boys or is this privet rumble?"

Angel sliced a demon in half then spun around, looked and saw me leaning up against the wall behind them.

"Faith, what the hell you doing here?"

At that moment a demon broke through there lines and head for me I drew my sword and got him "Been watching your back, thought you might need a hand with these bad boys."

He swung the sword at the dragon and slashed him "The more the merrier, Hey Spike, Faith's here."

Spike hit a demon with such a powerful punch that the person went flying "Hey Faith come on and join our party we can use all the help we can get."

Another demon got in my face and by the look on his he wished he had never come on this clam bake as I pulled my sword out of him "You guys mind if I bring some friends?"

"No, plenty to go around."

"Come on girls" they step out of the shadows and start fighting

Lena fought her way up next to me reported, "Faith, Clem said the dragons and demons are on there way."

"Thanks Lena" I said as and other wave of demons pushed thought our line.

As we fought Angel asked "Faith does Giles know your helping us out?"

With a block then a slash to a demons I said, "Yea he knows, I been keeping and eye on you guys. Watch out! There's another demon," as a strong wind came up.

"Guys you might want to move back toward the dumpster."

They moved back and dragons landed.

"Angel this is Nana and Prince Malin."

"Faith do you real thing this is the time for introduction?"

A demon ran up as I started to answer and Nana dispatched him, "Take Gunn to the hospital this is no place for him," said Faith.

Gunn protested kicking and screaming as best he could as Prince Malin tried to pick him up.

"No I'm staying right here!"

"Tell them Angel"

"Gunn Faith is right your going to the hospital I need you alive."

"No Angel I should be here!"

"Who will teach the kids if I die this night?"

"Dam!"

Without any further discussion, Prince Malin scooped him up and flew away. As Nana went into a battle, ready crouch for the next wave of demons, as he flew over the scene he saw a large black car drive up and two males get out. He could see them go to the back of the car open the trunk and take something out as he flew off.

The white dragon had been flying above the scene and watched the red dragon landed and stock up on Angel in his human form with blood dripping from the wounds that Angel had already inflicted on him.

She slide silently down into the next alley and with her were the new hatchings "Momma why do we have to save papa?"

She looked at her daughter "Because I love him and I'm sure once you get to know him you will too!"

With all the noise, no one heard the gate behind Angel open. Nor she and the little ones come on to the battleground until she pushed the human in red onto the ground and sat on him.

"Get off of me!"

"Israel what in the name of every thing holy is you doing?"

Moving he got up and rubbing his neck. "Dam Diamanta that hurt and what are you doing here.

She patted her foot in a tone that showed she was controlling her anger at him. "And pray tell why shouldn't I be here? You're here!"

"You should be at home tending the eggs!"

Out of the shadows, dragonets three to four feet high step out, she points at them, then one waved at him.

His face softens as he waved back.

"They have already hatched, if it hadn't been for Clem, the slayers the other female league members helping me we would have lost them."

"What do I tell them about you after you get yourself killed?"

"Anything you dam well want too Diamanta, you haven't wanted me around for months."

"Israel, I have been busy caring for our eggs for months. I'm sorry if you felt neglected but at the time our dragonets needed me more."

With a deep frustrated breath, "Every one needs your help more than I do".

"Fine, go ahead get yourself killed; I'm sure Angel would be more than happy to run you thought."

"Honey. I don't want to die, I want to see our dragonets grow up, but these people killed all the members of the Black Thorn! We have sworn an oath to kill them."

"Israel what haven't you told me about your dealings with the Circle of the Black Thorn."

One of the demons said "Come on Israel stop talking to your old lady, I want to fight and get drunk!"

"Is that what this is all about fighting so you feel like a young warrior?"

"In the name of all that is holy, I thought you were passed all that scrap five hundred years ago. I'm sure the rest of the mates thought the rest of you had gotten over that crape too."

All the female demons were shaking their heads in agreement; Mamie came out from the group of demons.

"Fyfe Gimalsnot! Fyfe I know you and most likely the rest owned the Black Thorn money from the weekly poker games."

He could be seen trying to slip to the back of the group of demons. The others pushed him out into the front of the group, he look like a whipped pup, his yellow eyes down.

"Mamie, honey, we all signed a pledge in blood to kill who ever took out the Black Thorn, we have to kill them don't you see. They said, they would kill our families if we didn't. Right guys."

I saw heads shake, and others that said

"Yea"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"That's right Fyfe you tell them!"

"Yea you tell her."

"Put her in her place!"

Mamie got pissed "Well guys there is only one member of the Black Thorn left I guess you want him killed too!"

"Right!"

"Honey we were told that they were all dead!"

"You're a fool some time Fyfe, I don't know were you get your information but your fighting him."

"Angel unbuttons your shirt."

He looked at her and did as she asked. She pulling it away so his left breast showed and waved her hand over it the Black Thorn symbol showed up.

The others gasped.

"If you still want to fight the girls and I are ready to rumble and you know we fight to the death."

"Mamie you and the girls wouldn't…"

"Fyfe you know we would…"

Spike starts to chuckle. "The women are putting the spurs to us. Dam you… It's a bitch to be puss whipped."

Faith puts her hands on hips "Yes Spike you would know all about that wouldn't you."

Spike points a finger at Faith, "Faith I don't need any of your gruff, Buffy has moved on neither Angel nor I, have her any more."

"Spike you are such a fool any of the slayers could tell you that she was stuck on you even after your death."

Spike stared at her for a moment then "That is nice but I don't see her here, I'm sure you told Giles that I was corporal again."

"She doesn't know, Giles and the Scooby's have been running things, Buffy's last act before she loss her senses was to install me here to watch Angel's back in case he got into trouble or turned into Angelus."

Spike starts to laugh as Angel speaks "Great Buffy thinks I need a baby sitter."

Spike looked at him, "You're the one that had her fallowed and she knows you always getting into trouble."

"Oh great, just what I need guff from my own sex and a vampire to boot!"

Illyria asked, "What does this mean Spike?"

"Buffy didn't trust him working at Wolfram and Hart so she had Faith watch him. She really loves Angel but she doesn't trust him."

"Oh"

"Shut-up Spike."

"Come on guys lets get drunk unless you want to fight and die," said Spike.

"No not really, let's get drunk."

The guys start to walk away with the females standing there knowing that they won this round. You could see Robin and Connor fallowing the group.

In quiet voice with a great deal of amazement, Luna said, "God Connor's got a nice ass!"

Quietly but with appreciation "I know what you mean Luna I think the same thing about Robin."

Quiet but with a great deal of thanks that they didn't have to fight the guys Mamie said, "Guys are such children."

Faith said, "Yea they can be but if we didn't love them we wouldn't keep them around. Plus we act like children sometimes too."

Queen Diamanta stands there watching her husband in his human form go around the corner and says "True."

"We better fallow them. They will probably get so drunk we will have to pour them into taxi cabs."

Queen Diamanta said with humor in her voice "Can you imagine the sensational head lines my husband would make in the morning paper ""Dragon Found Intoxicated in Alley.""

Faith and the others started to laugh as Faith said, "That would make a hell of a headline."

It was about twenty minutes later that the ladies got to the Bucket of Blood and sat down at a table not far from the guys.

The guys are sitting around Spike and Angel well into there bottle slurred out "Women, they get you to fall in love with them then, they wipe the deck with your heart."

Angel not himself said softly but with angry intensity "Yea they do, hell It was just like Buffy to send the girls into the fight, what was she thinking that I couldn't defend myself against a bunch of demons."

Softly, but with anger and slurred "She was afraid she would lose you Liam, she doesn't know I'm a live."

Softly with sadness and tiredness "Maybe, I don't know."

Fife with anger in his voice "Hey at least she wasn't here and you didn't have to face her rage in front of every one you know and I still have the marks."

A demon pops up with mirth in his voice "Yea she whipped your butt."

"You don't need to rub it in Joe."

Spike yells and pounds the table "Bar Keep, More beer and another bottle of whiskey."

"Okay Spike, I'll have Mary bring over more booze."

"Joe don't forget to take the keg to the dragon."

"Yea Sure boss."

"With a laugh in his voice Zeno yelled, "Yea I've seen the Sunnydale Slayer whip Spikes ass."

With a little anger to his voice, Spike says, "Well she wasn't here tonight, she sent her girls to save Angel. You see she love him, I, I was just her play toy and the guy that watched her back and screwed for the last two years."

"Mephit said skeptically "Yea right Spike you slept with the Slayer, more like she beat you up every day."

Angel took a swing at Spike and missed as he said, "Shut-up both of you."

Spike and the demon looked at Angel and with anger in his voice, Spike says "No way Buddy boy she is mine! You will see I'll get over to where she is and all hearts and flowers."

Then Spike saw a switch of personality from Angel, with a very self-destructive edge to his voice that Spike hadn't heard before Angel said "You will never have her, Buffy is mine so keep your meat hooks off her Spike or so help me I'll put you in your grave permanently."

"You and what army Angel."

Angel stands up swaying like a strong wind came though the room his chair falls over, he dives across the table at Spike. The table fell with Angel as Spike jumps up. Angel got up and kept to throwing punches at Spike with all the underworld demons, and the dragon cheering them on.

Then Faith tried to stop them and hit one of the demons the fight was on with Faith in the middle. Around two in the morning the brawl was over, they left the Bucket of Blood.

We walked out of the bar all of us looked like crap Luna was cooing over the fact that Connor had a black eye but she didn't look any better with her split lip and magenta eye. The other girls had there cuts, bumps and bruise too. I looked at Robin with his split lip and saw around his eye was darkening as I could feel my own swelling. That was when I thought about how strange this night had been.

"Faith, Faith!"

"Ah, yea Connor."

"The dragons are heading out I thought the girls and I would leave too."

"Ok Connor thanks for your help."

"Sure any time."

I picked up my beer and looked at it then put the cold bottle to my lip. Vampires don't get drunk from over drinking alcohol they do get the headache. Something in my brain clicked and I got this shiver as if I felt some one walking on my grave.

I heard a car come up and a voice "Faith" I looked and it was Robin out side the bar I was standing in front of a big black American made convertible.

"Wow! I haven't seen one of these in a while, I use to have one.

Faith shakes her head; she looks up at the night sky "Guys! If it isn't women, its cars."

"Bull Shit! I don't have a thing about cars Angel does."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do you never want me to take out the cool cars!"

"That isn't true Spike!"

"Angel then why ever time I take one of the cool cars from the company lot that is your favorite car you throw a fit.

"You bring it back dirty and scratched that's why!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

Faith shakes her head and looks at Robin with his eye that was starting to show swelling and blackness which she knows will get worse before getting better."

She yells, "We are taking both of you home!" Both stop and look at her in silent. "

No way the night is young I want another drink!"

"You and Angel have had enough Booze, Spike it is four in the morning, all the bars are close!"

"We'll go to my place I have a cellar full of booze" said Spike.

"Fine let's go," said Angel.

"Guys that is a bad idea, you both need sleep and it is all most dawn."

Angel loudly yells, "Go to hell! Now you sound like Buffy that is exactly what she would say!"

"Angel I'm just…"

Spike yells, "Who do you think you are our mother!"

"If I were, I would paddle both of you for acting so juvenile."

"Wow Faith I didn't know you were into kinky stuff too!" Said Spike in a very slurred voice.

"Robin you talk to them maybe they will listen to you." Faith turned and walks away from the group of guys.

Faith in back round while guys are talking, Robin unsure of what to say to the two vampires but willing to give it a shot.

"Something isn't right! Angel is acting different I wonder if Spike has noticed must ask him some time soon" thought Faith.

"Sure Faith."

"Not you Too!"

"Guys I know the two of you are a hell of a lot older and stronger than I am but she is right and she is thinking of your well being plus I would hate to see Buffy on the war path again, you know she would be angry if either of you got killed again."

"Just because she loves us so much," said Spike.

"Find we'll go to Spikes place."

"What do I tell Faith? Do we drop the two of you at Spike's place?"

"Yea that sounds better than being out in the sun at sun up."

"Sure at least she will know were we are supposed to be."

"Have you noticed how mother hennish she has gotten over the last few months how do you take it being with her twenty-four, seven."

"Yes, she has gotten that way but that is from looking after more than just her self. When Buffy gave her this gig she grew more than she thought she would."

"Robin is the guys ready to go."

"Yes, they want to sleep it off at Spike's place."

"I still don't think it's a good idea but get in the car and we will drop you guys off." Faith could tell by the look on Angel's face he wanted to drive it she whispered something to Robin he threw Angel the keys.

"Angel you drive Spike rides shotgun."

"Dam Faith I wanted to drive!"

"Maybe next time Spike."

Angel is driving down the street "Wow! She is smooth to drive just like my old car."

"Yea she is. Here's your stop."

They change places Robin gets behind the wheel and Faith is in the front seat. As they drive away, Faith asks Robin a question.

"Robin what do you remember about Angel's history?"

"That he was one of the biggest boldest vampires on the planet. That He was Drusilla's sired; it was he that taught Spike all about being the worst vampire on earth.

My mom's watcher told me there were six other male vampires that were his equal, I don't remember there names right now but I will, they are presumed dead by the rest of the watchers but my Mom's watcher didn't believe they were.

"Why were they presume dead?"

"No one has seen there style of killing for something like eight thousand years."

"Wow! That is a long time."

"In some of the watchers journals, I have read they suggested something happened to the vampire but they didn't say what."

"When I was still living with my Mom's watcher I did some research on all of them and found that their back rounds were linked all had different life styles but some of them had abuse in their home. Others were extremely sensitive and mistreated by there lover."

Usually there was a second love interest that they didn't see in life who mourned there death deeply. In a way it was lucky for the unwanted lover for he would have changed her after his death."

"So what do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know for sure I do have a theory, I think that the vampire fell in love with a slayer. The way Spike did with Buffy."

"So what are you saying that slayers and vampire have a natural attraction for each other?"

"Maybe but I don't think all of them do. You had no sexual attraction to Angel or Spike." "It has to be something that is on the primal level Faith, something that connects the two for life and in death. Look at Buffy she has mourned Spikes death deeper than any human I have ever seen."

"That is true now, but when I came to Sunnydale the second time I was draw to Spike. But I was into getting back at Buffy and I saw there was an attraction between them."

"So it was for revenge not love."

"Yea it was, he was the bad boy, I was the bad girl and Buffy was Snow White the little miss perfect I wanted to bring her down and rip her world to shreds. I almost got away with it too.

"What changed you then?"

"When I came to LA I did some terrible things to Angel and his team which I'm ashamed of now. Angel believed I could change, he was the one person that didn't judge me I own him a lot."

"Well I think tonights work has evened your debit."

"Yea I would agree."

Robin stops bring out the gate control, gate opens they drive through as the gate closes. They park the car in the garage get out of the car and go inside.

"Faith I don't think you were truly evil; you were just screwed up a lot. Angel in the form of Angelus was evil because of his treatment as a human. That was why he could reach you when no one else could."

"I don't like vampires but Angel is okay."

"Something is going on with him he isn't himself."

"He isn't? What makes you say that?"

"Since Cordell's death, he has been different. He has with drawn from every one until tonight when he and Spike got into it over Buffy."

"He has feelings for her Faith; he is afraid that Spike is going to loss it and bit her."

"First birthing dragon, then helping dragons and demons stop a war, what's next!"

"Maybe creating a new world who knows, it's getting late we better go in and get some sleep."

"Yea I guess we should."

Spike and Angel were at Spike's place, there was a six-pack and a Bottle of whiskey sitting on the coffee table. Spike had refilled the shot glasses with whiskey and picked his up and took a sip. While he watched Angel slug his, back a pour another.

"Cordella had this way of filing that drove me nuts, hell no one could find any file in the old office but she could."

"Yea, if you say so."

"She was something! She had this fighting style that was amazing she could be the perfect lady one moment and a warrior the next."

As he rubbed his jaw "Yea, I could tell she was tough she hits hard."

Angel sat back on the couch with a beer in one hand and a whiskey in the other he slugged the whiskey then sat the glass down on the table.

In a voice that was just above a whisper he said, "We would spare down in the basement of the old office the way her body moved it was magical."

"Yea Buffy had this stray patch of hair on the back of her neck I loved to play with it. It drove her nuts she use to say it tickled. "

"Yea I remembered it."

"I loved seeing her fight, the way she had so much power packed into that small frame."

Spike was feeling angry he didn't want to talk the finer points of Buffy to Angel. He realized Angel was pushing his buttons, but he wasn't sure why.

"Angel she is gone let it lie. Why do you want this heart to heart any way?" Spike drank the rest of his shot of whiskey.

"Spike I want you on salary."

Spike spit out the whiskey "Angel what the hells going on, I know some think is up!"

"I had to sign my soul away since then I have felt strange. I've been blacking out for seconds at a time. Finding myself walking down streets and not remember how I got there."

"At first, I wasn't sure but I started to record each time it happened."

"And?"

"The time span that I am gone lengthened this last time I had human blood on my clothing, I was gone for roughly thirty minutes.

"Are you sure Angel?"

"Yes, with the blood on my clothing, I cleaned up and checked in the morgue there was a new body down there. When I thought about it, I found myself, walking few blocks from where she was killed. I'm afraid I was the one that killed her. I need you to watch my back Spike. I need some one I can trust, that is strong enough to put me down if I'm turning again."

"Sure Angel I have no problem with staking your ass."

"Angel why didn't you tell Faith about this?"

"I didn't want to worry her, Faith would reported it to Buffy and with everything over the last few years I didn't want to worry her until I was sure."

"When do I start?"

"Tonight"

"What's my salary?"

"$100,000.00 a year same as Gunn and Wesley, you are also on the exclusive staff."

"Sounds interesting, but what is my job title? What do I do?"

"I what you to be my second in command."

"Wow Angel this is big!"

"I will teach you as long as I can but if I start slipping you're going to have to take over."

"When are we going to tell the whole deal?

"I don't know, I was thinking in a couple of Weeks we'll let them know you're my second. The rest will be up to you as it happens."

58


	5. Chapter 5

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

Saints are watching

Two week later Angel had been out looking into another set of murders, he came back to the office to meet with his three PM client. Harmony new the appointment had been moved a week but didn't tell him, Gunn, Wesley, Spike and she had set up the party for that time frame, as she sits at her desk doing her nails, she stops looked her watch thinks to herself

"He is later than usually."

He came running in from the underground garage "Harmony is my Three o'clock here?"

"Yea Angel Spike has them in Conferences room."

"Thanks" he said as he heads that direction.

She picks up the phone.

Spike hears his phone ring looks at his phone and says "Harmony".

"He's back and on his way" after she hangs up she gets up then fallows Angel.

Angel opens the door and starts to say, "I'm sorry I was late but…" when he hears "SURPRISE" coming from inside the room as Harmony walks up behind him. He shakes the hands of the well wishers closest to him, as he does he sees a crossed the room Spike Dressed in a deep wine shirt black pants and the long black leather coat with a drink in his hand and a very smug look on his face.

Angel made his way a crossed the room "You think you got me don't you."

"I don't think I dam did good job of it."

"How the hell did you find out when I was turn any how?"

"Darla and I had a heart to heart long time ago."

As the band started to play and many went out on the dance floor Angel saw Connor talking to a blonde-haired woman.

"I'm going to greet some more of my guests, don't drink too much."

"Yea when have I."

Angel looked at him and shook his head. As Angel across the room shaking hands to where Conner and the blonde-haired woman were talking after there dance.

Conner said "Happy Birthday Angel."

Angel rubbed his neck then popped it to relieve some of the tension he felt.

"Thanks, how is school going?"

"Good, I got into the program I wanted."

"Good what are you studying?"

"Dead people!"

"What in hell!"

"Yea that is where I thought I was at least it smelled that way."

To see Angel with that look that says Oh no, I thought I gave him a good life this time around.

Connor starts to laugh then said "God, Angel lighten up I'm studying to be a medical examiner."

With a look of shock "Oh, I thought you would shoot higher."

"Angel now you sound like my dad, he didn't think I shot high enough either!"

"Its just I didn't want you around dead bodies, demons and that stuff."

"Thanks for the concern Angel but with you and Darla as my birth parents it stands to reason I would enter the family business."

"I don't want you in the family business as you call it!"

"So you know about Darla, what do you know about her?"

"She was one of the worse vampires of her time like you were."

Angel paces points to the young woman, "What about her? Does she know what…?"

Conner says in a calm voice "Her name is Leana; Leana knows you're my birth father and yes she knows you're a vampire with a soul."

"She is in danger every moment she is with us!"

"Angel I'm…"

Angel holds his finger up, as if he were going to say something to the young woman when Connor broke in,

"Angel, Leana can protect herself she is a Slayer!"

Angel starts to pace back and forth; "My son has fallen for a slayer why not I fell for a slayer! You know about Slayer! How the hell did you find out about slayers?"

With a deep breath from exasperation "Angel I barrowed books from the library, talked to Wesley and the others. Angel did you really think you could hide the affair you had and the damage it caused."

As he throws his hands in the air pacing, "You talked to my staff about this and you didn't come to me!"

"Angel you have been busy and distracted with this latest case I was surprised you're taking time out for your own birthday party."

"Yes, I have been very busy but…"

"Angel it's Okay if you are embarrass or ashamed about your affair. Look at all the crap I put you though if I were you I would hate me and want me dead."

Angel paced again "Yes at one point I did! You stole Cordella from me you trapped me in that coffin and threw me into the ocean."

"Angel I'm sorry about that but we were both different people.

"But now!" said Leana.

"But now things are different."

"Different how…"

"Spike stayed when I thought he would run to Buffy the first chance he got, you turned into the type of kid I could be proud of, Faith and the rest backed me up when it looked pretty grim.

"Yea Angel it was wild, wasn't it?"

Yes it was, I just wish Cordella could have seen you now she would have been very proud…"

Harmony had been watching the stressed scene with a nervous look, as Spike returned without his leather coat.

He watched the scene for a moment and could see Conner was holding his own with Angel then as he unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves asking, "Harmony is the cake and ice cream ready?"

Without looking at him, she said "Yea Spike."

Wesley had walked up "Wesley you get Angel, Harmony and I will get the cake and ice cream."

Wesley got Angel and escorted him to the table that had the cake setting on it.

The Musicians started playing every bodies old favorite Happy Birthday and every one sang, Angel took the knife Harmony handed him and he sliced the cake and in record time it was given out, as Harmony scooped the ice cream, every one had cake and ice cream. In an hour every one got back on the dance floor to dance. While other slipped away going back to projects or go home to family and loved ones.

When the party wraps-up, Spike is sitting in a quiet reflective way thinking about Buffy's birthday party, as Wesley and Angel are sitting drinking and talking as they watching the band pack up there, gear and haul it out to their van in the early hours of the morning.

"I wish Cordella had been here she would have loved to be involved with the party but…"

In an angry tone, "But she is dead Wesley let it be!"

"Have you found any sigh of your girl friend the werewolf?"

Still angry "No it's like she disappeared, she and her family were saw getting into a forest green jeep at the airport from there the trail has gone cold."

"Too bad"

"Yes it is!"

"Is that why you're up tight?"

"Yes"

"Wesley have you heard anything from Buffy or Giles?"

"Nothing from Buffy, I've talked to Giles a little but he isn't very forth coming when it comes to information on Buffy."

Wesley looks at his watch as Harmony walks up "You ready to go?"

"Yes"

Angel's eyebrows raised "You and Harmony."

"Its nasty out and I'm dropping her off Angel that is all."

"Yea right, what ever."

As Cordella sat beside a pond in heaven watching Angel she turned to Michael and said "He won't make it through this will he?"

"I don't know Cordella there are other factors that will come into play as things move forward."

He took his finger, dipped it into the pond, and stirred the water counter clockwise causing a ripple that went around in circles. The scene in the water changed showing what looked to be Buffy but she was dressed in Victorian garb, she, Cecily, and an older man at a grave she was crying as an older man held her, Cecily stood there watching the scene I looked at the gravestone read William Smith.

"Who is that? That isn't the Buffy I know, I have never seen her be that up set over anything!"

"No it isn't Buffy, that is Beda her great, great grandmother she was in love with William when he was alive."

"What does that woman have to do with our present day Buffy?"

Michael smile then stirred the pond clockwise and caused a ripple again showing present day Buffy, at the same grave but she is talking to the head stone as if she were insane.

"What do you see Cordella?"

Looking I said, "I recognize the worried faces of the Scooby's behind her;

"What else."

"I see the vacant faces of other young women behind them as if they don't see what the slayer is seeing.

"What else."

"Michael I don't know maybe I'm being dense but she looks like she gained weight."

"Very good your observations are sharp."

"Explain to me why Buffy has gained weight and why she is insanely talking to the same head stone as her great, great grandmother was crying at?"

"Buffy is there because in her despair over the loss of Spike it has weighed heavily on her soul, she feels it is her fault. She blames herself for William's death as did her great, great grandmother. What she hasn't seen yet is she has been left with a gift."

"What gift Michael?"

"You will see in due time."

64


	6. Chapter 6

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

Death's Mistress

It was a hot Friday evening in Los Angeles; But Wesley was in his air conditioned office finishing a report, he got up with the report in hand got into the elevator up to Angel's apartment leaning against the cool metal of the walls he held his pounding head which was killing him.

Angel was standing out on his balcony, when Wesley knocked on the doorpost next to the elevator.

"Angel, could I have a word with you?"

Angel walks back in the living room, sits down gestures for Wesley to sit. "Sure Wesley what is on your mind? Now that I think of it isn't it late for you to be up?"

"Yes it is but I thought you would want this report here are the details from the PI that was looking for Nia."

"Okay Wesley I'll look at them later. What about the killings?"

"The cops found another girl killed the way that first ones were that makes three now."

"It infuriates me that we can't find this vampire. Do they have any leads?"

"No but they suspect same person did all the killing they think they have a cereal killer on there hands."

"There is something else earlier tonight I had a meeting with Clem, he and Whistler are working for some English vampire by the name of Alden Smith, he is doing research on vampires."

"A vampire doing research on other vampires, what kind of research could he be doing?"

Clem said it has something to do with family trees, what we have found out is he is very old in vampire years. He was bad news in his day, killed a lot of folk then just stopped for some reason my team is looking into it in more detail."

Getting up Angel went and stood by the open patio door and drank in the night then said, "Thanks Wes."

"Angel, I have a question if Lindsey hadn't brought Spike back, would you have to save Buffy?"

With a look of jealousy on his face Angel said, "No, I wouldn't bring that lower class creep back, I love Buffy she deserve better than him.

"But she loves him Angel you're keeping them apart by having him work here."

"Yes I guess in a way I am but I need him here Wesley things are happening, I feel like I'm not in control I've been backing out and waiting in some of the strangest places lately. I don't like Spike he and I are rivals for Buffy but in this case I need him as much as she does."

"Angel that doesn't really surprise me it doesn't worry me."

"Good! I'm worried myself Wesley I can fight demons, evil human, unbelievable creatures. However, since I signed, that dam prophesy, in my own blood I felt different.

"Angel I don't know what to say."

With a puzzled look on Angel face, "When did the women turn up dead?"

"From My research it started a few days after the big battle. Why?"

"That is about the time the black outs started."

Looking down in thought for a moment then at Wes, "I think I'm the one that is killing these women."

"How or why would you do such a thing you know it would… Does Spike know?"

"Yes I know I told him. We were really drunk I don't know if he remembers."

"Knock, knock" said Spike.

"When did you come in and how long have you been standing there."

"Long enough to know you final told Wesley our little secret."

"Spike I wish you wouldn't skulk around here."

"I wasn't skulking I came up to tell you that there was another murder last night after I lost you at Broadway and San Fernando Road in Glendale. Another thing Angel the reason I stayed was that Buffy would have my head if I let anything happen to you."

"Yea right, you're scared of Buffy."

"Angel I didn't say I was scared of her it's just better to steer away from trouble. You haven't been under her gaze when she has been real pissed. Believe me you don't want to be there.

"Angel you haven't seen her when she is really pissed."

"Come on guys!"

Both look at him and say at the same time "Go home Wesley"

"Having her here, has caused pain for you, hasn't it Angel!" Spike yell.

"Yes, she on the other hand is obsessed with you.

"That's because she knows I love her with every fiber of my being Angel."

"Well I love her too Spike."

"You for get I know you Angel, the only one you love is yourself you might have loved Cordella at one point."

"Yes, well, she is dead!"

"Yea, well Buffy isn't and I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Spike you're being a bit sharp."

"You were the one that sent your werewolf girl friend over to Europe so she would be out of harms way when the fighting started. Now we can't fine her or her family."

"What if I tell Buffy about you and Harmony?"

"Angel she knows how much I love her, why else do you think I stay here with you it's not for fun and games I would rather be in Europe with her."

Wesley got up shook his head walked over and pushed the button. They had forgotten that he was there when the elevator dinged they looked the doors opened as he stepped on the elevator.

He stepped out when it got to his floor he collected his things, from his office and was leaving when he met Harmony in the lobby.

Harmony had been staying late collecting medical supplies for the last week; it was just her luck that she would run into Wesley while she was carrying a bag of contraband.

"What's the matter Wesley you don't look good? Are you worried about something?"

"I have a headache."

"Is Angel okay, I notated Spike has been taking more of the case load, then there is this new killer."

"There is always a new killer in town Harmony."

"Yea but this one appears to be only attacking blonde females. And I'm blonde and female. Walk me to my place and we can talk I'll make some tea for you and heat a cup of blood up for myself."

"Okay."

As they walked, she talked "There are times where I want to add a draft of Belladonna to Angel's blood if that would kill him."

"What?"

"He just has the look of a vampire that was ready to jump out the twentieth story window at sun up… I just have never seen him be this worried about anything. I'm at a loss as how to help. I wish Cordella were here she would understand him and know what to do."

With an odd look "I know what you mean Harmony, her being a girl and all."

As they walk he thinks "She knows something about the killings I'm sure of it."

Harmony's apartment building was tan stucco with a brick front or face; it wasn't very old, built around 1990's. The trim was a forest green but in the street lamps it looked like an off shade of black.

The halls where cream the elevator dinged a new neighbor a Mrs. Beal was coming out to walk her cat ginger.

"How's the night my dear?" said, Mrs. Beal.

"Dark and lovely, Mrs. Beal as ginger rubbed against Wesley's legs."

"Harmony, who is this strapping lad with you."

"This is Wesley, he and I work in the same building."

"OH"

Mrs. Beal laughed "Sorry I know things have changed. In my day you were considered the office slut if you where socializing with males from the office." Then she and ginger walked off into the night.

"She is a character."

"Yea, to look at her no one would guess that she is half demon."

"Interesting!"

They got in, when they got off Mrs. Forest a sweet woman stuck her rather large nose out side her door with her she was carrying a bag of trash.

"Harmony, I picked up a pint of vole blood also I found a great apothecary where we can get herbs and roots.

"You did! Were?"

"It was at the in the Glendale Galleria.

"Yea"

"Do you know were the old Broadway is?

"Yea"

It's in a shop on the second floor out side there door."

"Oh thanks"

"Sure dear." Mrs. Forest walked to the stairs and disappeared.

After watching her go they turned and made there way to her apartment, Wesley walked into Harmony's apartment he looked around as she took the coats there was a couch and a over stuffed chair sitting in front of and entertainment center and a large screen TV on the wall. He fallowed her into the kitchen to watch her make the drinks. She handed him one of the two steaming mugs of liquid, she opened a cabinet and took out an envelope.

"Thought you could use these."

He looked at what she was handing him it was an envelope.

"Pain killer, Harmony your sweet!"

"Thanks"

She got this look of pleasure on her face as he opening the envelope and taking out two pills.

"This has been a long ruff day. We had more reports of bodies being found the cops think they have a cereal killer on there hands."

"Yea I heard that buss around the office today. How is Angel taking it?"

"Distant, Spike is running the place more and more over the last few weeks which was when the killings started."

"Could one of them be doing it?"

"My contact at the morgue said, it was a canine for sure but they where not sure whether it was male or female yet.

"Angel is going though one of his tests, I feel the rest of us are going to have to save him from himself."

"I'm afraid you maybe right Harmony."

"There is something I have to show you. Harmony gets up goes to the closet, pulls out a large brown paper bag, and brings it back to the couch.

"Wesley I found these in Angel's apartment after the second girl was killed."

He pulled the clothing out the shirt looked like it was splattered with something. He smells it "It's splattered with something but I don't smell anything have the lab test it."

"I had the lab do a report on the stain" She pulls an envelope out of the bag and hands it to him he reads the report.

"Its human blood Wesley, he has been out killing humans and he tells us not too."

"I guess Spike should be told!"

"I told him he wasn't surprised. He wants me to call a meeting and let the rest in on what is going on."

"Do you mind setting up the time, and place?"

"No I don't mind, how does Griffith park ten PM Thursday at the Kiddies train at Los Feliz Blvd. and Griffith Park Drive I know all of them have free time that night."

"Thanks Harmony I better go."

Harmony got up then straddled Wesley's legs with the sound of a little girl that wants her way said "Why?"

"Because you need your rest," said Wesley

She started kissing him and licking his neck then unbuttoned his shirt before he saw it coming she had him hypnotized and he was doing the same to her feeling her cold flesh over him. Her tongue caressed him as his arms encircled her he kissed her lips. She moaned as his hands rubbed her bum and she said "don't stop Wesley don't stop."

They had just enough energy, left to leave the living room clothing forgotten, both crashed on the bed and in each other's arms, when Wesley was a sleep.

Harmony took out needles, ends caps, tubing, a one-inch wide rubber band three feet long and a clean bag from the blood bank.

She took the pieces out and assembled them setting up a stand for the bag to hang from; She put the needle in Wesley's arm, hanging it from a hook at the bed side and drew half a bag of blood flipped the little switch. Putting a new needle on the tubing stuck it into her arm, filled the bag the rest of the way took out the needle that came from her arm. Bandaged her self took and shook it to mix the blood, put it on a higher hook flipped the little switch it put the blood back into Wesley. When it was finished draining back into him she took it off him bandaged his arm then went to sleep.

73


	7. Chapter 7

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

Illumination

That next afternoon Wesley woke feeling disoriented then it came flooding back into his mind as to what had happened earlier that morning with Harmony. He sat up then saw he was naked took the sheet wrapped it around his waist getting up then looking around the bed room he found a pile of assorted clothing sitting on a chair, walking over to the chair. He heard water running as he touched his neck figuring that she had bit him, but felt no evidence of it.

After the water stopped he heard, "Wesley, your clothing is on the chair" said Harmony.

Harmony was standing in the doorway to the bathroom wrapped in a towel her long hair dripping as she towel dried it; Wesley was surprised at how beautiful she looks but then he remembers that she is a vampire and will never age, as he will.

"It's okay Wesley you won't age you will stay as young as you are now."

He said, "What have you done?" As he had he rechecked his neck, now looks at his wrists, and glances down to his ankles as she walked over to him, he saw a small puncher mark on his left arm.

"You won't find any bite marks on you Wesley I used an IV set up.

"I have been doing a lot of reading."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Nothing directly Wesley, you know what I found that to change one into a living vampire takes only a half pint of vampire blood and pint of human blood mixed. It's not necessary to kill the donor of the human host the vampire just gives him some of his or her blood which changes the blood chemistry.

In fear of what he will become he sat down on the bed putting his head in his hands then says "Harmony what have you done, I was a fool to trust you."

Harmony closed the distance between them, sat down then put her arms around him "Wesley its okay you won't turn I promise, you are just awakened, is all, you are a male version of the Slayer the records tell of such events happening you're as powerful as the slayer and just as formidable."

Wesley was confused "What are you talking about?"

She could see that he was totally out of his element, "Take your shower and get dressed I will get something ready for you to eat then I'll show you what I'm talking about I found the stories in the archives in vault V, Spike said not to try to create a morph but I…"

"But you couldn't resist the temptation."

"Yea"

She dressed then started breakfast for Wesley as she did it came to her that in all the years she had watched the servants in her fathers house make breakfast and even when the servants taught her to do it she had never enjoyed it as much as she did right now. By the time, he was done in the bath she had bacon, eggs, toast and coffee ready he sat down and ate.

It was dusk when the two of them left her apartment and headed for the office. Therefore, she could show him what she had found in the archives, she led the way down to vault V. In the dim light from the door, Wesley saw a switch and turned on the light, as she went to a filing cabinet and opened it then pulled a stack of folders out and took them to the only table in the room. Wesley sat down and started to read the files as he started another she put the one that he had finished away.

"Well what do you think?"

"These are histories on how the first Slayers, came into being, they were the off spring of a Werewolf Prince, and a half goddess, there are no names here for the people."

"NO Wolfram & Hart never found there names, at least I haven't found reference to them nor does the librarian know. I did find out the prince was not born a Werewolf but that it was a spell put on him by an evil sorcerer called Callan," said Harmony.

"Harmony this is of interest? But what made you read these records."

"Spike, I caught him down here, he had a file drawer open and had a file on this desk, when I looked at what he was so interested in I found all this stuff on were Slayers came from. There are other folders that tell that Wolfram & Hart knew about what the files call Love Madness and that it can strike any time between fifteen and three hundred and thirty five years with vampires. With slayers if they find there soul mate it can prolong there life up to two hundred years or more."

"That's a rather wide time span; most Slayers only live to twenty five."

"That is what the watchers directorate wants you to believe, but Wolfram & Hart have been tracking the descendants for four centuries. They say that the slayers that have mated with vampires and werewolves live a great deal longer and bear children.

According to some of the other records, Buffy is from the direct line of Gwenwyfar and the Werewolf Prince. In those records the only thing that kept Gwenwyfar from totally losing her mind after his supposed death was that she was Pregnant."

"Angel is from the family of Marcel the treacherous. Shuffling through the file she found what she was looking for "Here it is" she said starting to read the pages.

"During the same time Marcel the treacherous has gone insane, he has been killing women with the hair that radiates the sun glow. Marcel found another by the name of Rana the killings stopped dead with in a year after they met.

"How much would you bet this guy drank slayer blood and it saves him?"

"The Slayer loved him but in time, they grew apart, and in time it drove him over the edge."

"What made you…?"

When Giles called the last time I heard how worried he was about Buffy and her reaction to Spike's death that was when I remembered these files, I think she is PG, her reaction is classic of the Love Madness."

"How do you know about…?

"I listened in on your conversation with Angel and Spike!"

"Harmony!"

"I know I shouldn't have listened in but with Angel acting strange…"

Shaking his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

With a smile, "I have some ideas."

"Not now."

She pouted then said, OK."

Going back to the file she said, "It says the slayer moved on to another guy, a Werewolf named Alar. When this werewolf was gone, presumed dead the slayer found she was with child. She walked dark halls calling Alar's name it was about the same time Marcel stopped his random killing that Alar returned to the slayer and their child was born, he was their first born his name was Guillaume the gifted he had the sight. His younger brother looked human but he had an angriness to him, which drove him to miss treat his only son when that son was in his late twenty's a beast in human form killed him. Long after the young man's burial the family was killed.

He had a blank look on his face as if he might be digesting what she had read when she said with exasperation, "Hair that radiates the sun's glow"

Grabbing her own hair "Blondes!"

"Yes Harmony I see…"

"Buffy gave Angel her blood, out of love."

"Yes"

His loved caused the problem, later in Sunnydale, he turn into Angelus! After being changed back Angel left her in Sunnydale to save her and her friends can't you see that?"

He gets up and walks back and forth before the table "Yes, Yes Harmony I see he left, then she moved on to some one else and even if she still has special feelings for him things would be different."

"Think about it Wesley, what if they are connected. The other guy went after Blondes, if Angel is a descendent of his and the same pattern happened he could be the murders now."

"Oh my god you could be right, I've been so busy looking in other directions that I couldn't see it!"

She smile, "You have to hear the one about Prince Altair he was the one that started the Slayer line. His first known child was with a dark skinned priestess over in Africa after he thought he had killed his first wife.

January 20, 1600

"As I sit here on the in closed veranda I can smell the Jasminum polyanthos it took me back to a time long ago when I was in pain. I would have been happy to die but the gods had other plans for me my first love I believed to be dead.

I roamed being in grief over what I believed, I had done to my love mate and in a vampiric rampage killed everything I laid my hands and fangs on; then a woman with Chocolate brown skin wouldn't turned and run like the others she stood her ground as I raced toward her.

Her strength reminded me of Gwenwyfar, Gwen and I in the short time we were together had our heated discussions.

In that moment the pain in my hearts was immeasurable, I stumbled away to some caves. Being tortured would have been easier than having this soul for the pain I felt at sun up she saw him run to caves that were deep and dark.

She being a priestess had the ability to heal; she fallowing him into the caves, in the dim light of a deep dark cave he grabbed her and bit her. She dropped to the ground as he staggered back with eye that held shock then he clutched his chest as if his heart would burst. She sat up in a daze, and watched him as he growls and rolled around the cave floor.

They lived in the caves for many months as she healed him. They had become close over the months she nursed him so close they made love. It was her first child she was four months when he found out. The Prince stayed helped her tribe to rebuild there camp he taught the priestess and her people, how to fight his kind of person.

One night fifteen months after the birth of his child and two months before the birth of his second child a stranger came and talked to the Prince.

To the locals this stranger known only as White Wolf had visited the area several times over the years. He was known as a folk legend in the area. When bad people came to harm the land or the people he would show up.

He came from the Red Indian race; he always wore a dark three pieces suit that had dirt and dust on it. With a white shirt that looked like it was white but now was brown. Dirty scuffed Black lace up ankle boots and a dirty black wide brimmed hat that had eagle feathers tied to the hat band when he took it off he had two braids of long silver hair one to either side of his face and in it were eagle feather.

This person made the priestess unease she felt that her time with the Prince was ending. She was in her eighth month and dreamed of another woman morning the loss of a creature that was half man and half beast she knew this creature and woke with a start, feeling her stomach cramp thinking she needed to go to the bathroom. She got up and walked to the waste area then found herself on the ground the cramps came again she got up and squatted a flood of liquid came she felt the area moving then she was on the ground.

By this time the prince was worrying, he went looking for her. When he found her and saw blood coming from her he called the midwife. He was there when she woke: "I dreamed last night of a woman with hair of flame she holds a child she cries. I said, to her why you crying?

She said, "My man-beast is dead they killed him."

"I said to her "No he is a live he comes to you. She is the one you told me about"

"But she is dead."

She reaches up to touch his hair "No she is like I am a daughter of the gods, you must go to her."

"No not until the baby is here."

She smiled "As you wish" then her face went pale as a wave of pain crossed her face and she started to push. It wasn't long before the head delivered then the shoulders.

Lateefah said, "It is a boy."

"The Priestess said, "He is Gamba for he and his antecessors will fight with she that keeps the balance between good and evil."

The Prince and the stranger left after the priestess gave birth to her second child. They stayed in many places on there trip all were human associate of White Wolf, his only request was that there was a bed reserved for him underground. Their descendents are loyal to him to this day 23 July 1870. Aiden Smith"

"So the Prince did not kill his first love."

"No, the sorcerer Callan had told the prince he had killed her; but she was alive in one of his towers. Some friends of the prince rescued her and her handmade they had them hiding in Britain some were.

"You may have something Harmony is there other accounts?"

"Yes"

"Could you get me the file, Please?"

"Sure" she went and got it from the other end of the table.

"Spike and I figured that it happening every five hundred years."

"Yes"

"Wesley there is something else I think I've seen that Indian guy when I was at the Bucket of Blood. It was the night of the Battle, I was drinking there was a guy of that description sitting alone at a table in the dime light of the bar I saw his longs braids of silver hair I thought it was strange for he was watching Angel and Spike argue. Then he nodded at me as he got up and walked passed he said, "Keep and eye on them for me" then left, it gave me the willies.

"Have you seen any more of him?"

"Yea the week after the first body turned up and once a week since. I'm thirsty; I'm going to get some blood, you want some or would you prefer coffee?"

Looking back at the book, he said "Sure" as he picked up a large plain leather bound book she had sat down. She looked at him then shook her head and left the dark room with its one ceiling lamp that was over the table as he sits reading.

Wesley turned the pages of the leather bound book the he got to the first entry.

I had been watching the castle and gathering information on the man. It was a dark night when I dared to cross the threshold where Gwenwyfar had been for the last two and a half years.

I slipped in through the veranda doors that stood open. When I crossed the stoop I was greeted by lines of book-cases full of books and scrolls, I have always had a fondness for them I was looking at the books when a man came in with a lit lamp, at first I didn't recognize him then it hit me could it be Arzhel. He was in his late twenty's. Has it been so long since I saw him?

He sat the lamp down on a table collected a book then sat in a big leather chair and read for a bit then without looking up he said "Altair I took your advice and did a lot of reading. Sit rest yourself, while I finish the passage I'm reading."

I sat feeling like; a pupil caught coming down stairs for the cookies and milk he wasn't suppose to have.

The man finished the passage he was reading then put elaborate bookmarker in the book and laid it on the table next to the lamp. Getting up saying, "I'll get us some mulled wine to sip at while we talk" he was at the door when he stopped, turned and said, "You might want to let our friend in he tarries out side the French doors" then turned and left the room.

"White Wolf comes in."

He came in without a word and started looking at the books "How did he know you were out there?" I said.

"He has the gift one of his distant ancestors was a demon," said, White Wolf.

The door opened an the man pushed in a cart that held a coffee pot on a warming rack that had steam coming out the spout, gold wine glasses, and a plate of cakes. "I see you let White Wolf in Altair."

"Yes, I did, but how do you…"

A smile came on the man's face "Has it been so long that you forgot the thief that hid at your forge so many years ago."

"Arzhel is that really you!"

"Yes Altair it is I."

"How is it that we were able to enter with out being invited?" You know what we are," said Altair.

"Yes, I know what the two of you are but as your friend most likely told you I'm part demon so you didn't need an invitation from me but I invite you to stay here all the same my old friend. I see you found where she has been hiding after that night."

"Yes"

"What happened after I ran?"

"The short version is that Callan told all your subjects that you had killed the Queen and her hand maids. Afterward Friar Hugo kept and eye on him he saw, Callan and his monks take rolled carpets to a tower. He watched and saw the monks take food up to a tower. After the monks, left he crept up the stairs and saw thought a small window in the door the Queen and her four handmaids, they appeared to be drugged.

I was out of the country in Britain when a post came by messenger I left the country and came to help. The three of us joined forces and set-up their escape I arranged for one of my ships to bring us to Britain. While the other two kept and eye on Callan and his monks.

Yes, Friar Hugo, Father Gabriel and I were just a few hours a head of Callan and his monks. She has been here with me ever since as my cousin. When we found she was with child. I told that her husband was a rich merchant that travels a great deal and she wished to stay here while he was dealing with business."

"You are very clever, so I gather you were looking for me!"

"Yes, Altair White Wolf is an old friend, the Queen needs you, she is strong but her love for you is stronger. For the child's sake we had to lock her in her room she kept wanting to wander the cave under the castle which would have normally been of no real problem but in her condition I didn't think it wises to let her roam down there.

"Why is it dangerous?"

"How do I explain?

"Just lay it out!"

"There are beasts that come to the lower chamber wanting peace but when scared they can be dangerous."

"Thank you for watching over her my friend."

"It was my family's pleasure."

"White Wolf, it's been a long time since you've been here."

"Yes, my brother it has been, it took me longer than I thought to find him."

"Ah that is why you miss the birth of the children."

"Yes, how is Nona?"

She and my twin sons are doing well."

"How is the Queen?"

"She and her daughter Ana are doing fine.

Arzhel poured the warm wine into the glasses, he handed a glass to each man they each took a glass."

White Wolf asked, "Have you considered my offer to creating a group that has connections all over the world."

"Yes White Wolf, It is a good idea, I have a few other holding that house folks. First Altair and Gwen should re-make there acquaintance. Then we will sit and discuss it in more detail over a warm drink."

"As you wish"

"How did you know I was here?"

"Gwenhwyfar has felt your presents for the last few nights. Would you like to see your child?"

"Yes"

We left White Wolf sipping his wine looked at a book.

As we walked into the hall then turn to go up a set of stairs, he opened a door and we stepped in. It was a sitting room connected to a nursery, we walked into the nursery and there the child lay in the crib.

"My friend I'm sorry to say it is a girl child."

I looked at her. The child was quiet, but awake."

"I will send her mother to you."

"Sure"

I wanted a boy for my first child but she was so beautiful. I heard him close the door as he left us together.

I thought about attacking the child, it would be so easy, however, for some reason I couldn't. Maybe it was her smile as she looked up at me. I watched her lay there cooing and reaching up to me as she makes her baby noises. She reached up and grabbed my finger her strength was unbelievable for her size the child had dark hair, my eyes, her mothers' lips and delicate hands.

She started to fuss, I picked her up and sat down in the rocker that was in the room, I sang softly to her some song my Mom had sung to me when I was small she snuggled into my chest as she floated off to sleep.

A short while later the door opened, "She has your strength and stubbornness, you know!"

I turned to face the voice, "She has your beauty, and she will break hearts when she is older."

"I know my love. What happened to you?"

"Got drunk at the faire and took the long road home?"

With a smile she said, "That sounds like you."

"I have felt your presents here for some nights now, I had been wondering if I was going out of my mind, but there you are in the robes I saw you in last we met. It is tatter and torn and you look like you could use a bath.

With a smile, I look in the mirror then said, "Yes I must look a sight."

"No worse than the first time I saw you dirty sweaty working with your adopted Uncle in the smithy's shop. I will get the nurse and some clothing and you may bathe."

Being a little surprised all I could say was "Sure." She was acting as if I had been on a long trip and just got home. Did she know about Faizah?

When Gwenwyfar returned, she had a nurse with her, "Bunny watches the baby, while I take our guess to bathe."

"Yes mum"

"I handed the baby to the nurse, Gwenwyfar guiding me thought a dark passage with just a lamp for light. Down deep into the bowels of the castle where I felt the warmth of an underground spring, I could see the water run down the wall and hear as it splashed softly in a pond at its base.

We stopped, she undressed me slowly and washed every dirty inch of my body after I was clean her mouth-touched mind, my mind swam as I undid the laces of her clothing her warm skin was the sent of jasmine as my mouth caressed her body and the scent of gardenia was in her hair. Our bodies were like one blaze out of control, as we made love she bit my neck and drank from me then I drank of her with our bodies intertwined, we laid on the hardened rock floor of the cave all that day and into the next night.

By this time, I had bedded many women before her and after her but none had a place in my heart as she did. I felt like I was a prince again, I will never forget the way she felt in my arms, the way her body clung to me, to think of it raises my manhood it was as if we were the last two people on earth."

#Present day#

Harmony walked up behind him "It reads like one of those Romance novels" Said, Harmony as she hand him a cup.

"Yes it does."

"Doesn't that sound like what is going on with Buffy and Spike?"

"Possibly, but you know them better that I do" said Wesley.

"Yes I guess I do."

"There's other mating in other files Werewolf or Vampire it doesn't matter they seam to have the same out come the guy goes nuts, the chick goes nuts unless she is PG.

"Yes, so far it looks that way."

Taking another sip, "Wesley, I've seen Angel down here he is jealous of the people in the stories. "He growls and pounds on the cabinets, Come I want to show you," she led the way to a cabinet in the far back of the room.

"Radella she is the librarian for this floor I and became friend, I was down here helping he put files away when we heard a loud banging there Angel was just beating the hell out of this file cabinet. I heard him "Screaming about how it wasn't fair he saved the world a bunch of times and Spike gets the live girl and how he got a corpse."

"I see, Does he know."

"No that was before the murders started. I started keeping and eye on him after that, he doesn't I know how stuck he was on Buffy or how much he loved Cordy. He has no idea how much Cordy loved him.

"My,my!"

I would bet that Cordy is watching him and sees the same stuff going on with him as we do. My guess is that if she could swing it she would come down here and put him in his place."

With a smile as he said, "Knowing her, he would get an ear full and never hear the end of it."

They laughed, "Yea that sounds like her."

I have seen him late at night calling Cordell's name and in the next breath cursing Spike for having been able to win his soul back."

"Harmony what does that have to do with what you did to me?"

"Everything if it works, it means you're alive but you won't age as fast, it means that you will be able to watch Angel's back for eternity.

"Let's deal with one thing at a time, first there is Angel's jealousy over the relationship Spike and Buffy.

"Wesley he is so jealous of Spike's involvement with Buffy and the fact that Spike doesn't turn when he is with her. There is something else I notated Angel appears to be dependent on Spike, even to the point of keeping him here in Los Angeles."

"Yes I've noted that"

"I am worried that he will turn back into Angelus because of his jealousy."

"Jealousy isn't his trigger."

"I know it is supposed to be when he has a pure moment of true happiness but he has been different since the signing of prophesy."

"I'm sorry to say, I have seen it too."

Harmony, I want to know what possessed you! You violated my trust in you by changing me without asking."

Putting her hands up "Okay Wesley but if I had asked would you have said, yes.

"Well…"

"I don't think so."

"Harmony…"

Holding up her hands again "Wesley, I know you love Fred and probably always will, but I had to try, we have to have some one stronger than me to handle Angel, if he goes over the deep in. I'm strong but I'm not strong enough to deal with him, on my own.

"Yes but there is Spike and Illyria, they can help you.

"Yes and what if he's not here and she is off with Gunn killing big bad, Wesley it will take all of us to take Angel down that is if he doesn't expect it."

"Maybe"

Wesley went back to thinking about what Harmony said in side he realized that she was right, it wasn't if Angel went over board that would be the big problem but when. He was staring at a page; When Spike walked up then said, "I don't want the drama queen falling off the wagon and blaming me that he bit Buffy.

Wesley jumped then turned.

"Well are you in or aren't you?" asked Spike.

He realized he had heard Spike walk up, "Spike I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me and yes I'm in." said Wesley.

"Good to hear you're on board Wesley now for the others."

"Spike, I called this morning while Wesley was in the shower and set the meeting up for tomorrow night at Griffith Park, ten PM, at the Kiddies train."

"While Wesley was in the shower what have you two crazy kids been doing?"

Harmony with a look said, "Is that really any of your business Spike?"

"I guess not," said Spike with a smile.

"Better let Robin, Faith and Connor know, Faith knows about Buffy but not about Angel," Said Spike.

"I want some action I'm tried of playing the office boss while Angel skulks around, as Wesley hit a few cabinets."

"Yea I know I do too but…"

He said, to Harmony, "He is throwing quit the hissy fit isn't he."

"Not any worse than some of the ones you use to throw when we were together." He got a dark look to his face.

The librarian came running in, "Stop, stop, stop that right now Mr. Price!"

He didn't even hear her at first then he looked at her took a breath "Okay Radella"

"It's alright I'll take care of it Radella."

"As you wish, but I don't want a dent or scratch in my file cabinets," she said in a much-ruffed way, she left.

"You should get him some blood, he will need it!"

"Yea some nice vole will do the trick for all of us."

"Yea Harmony that would be great" said Spike.

He waited until the door was completely shut "OK Wesley you can stop the act."

He turned panting, "How did you know"

Spike smiled, used it a time or two plus I can tell when you're pissed."

"There has been another one killed night before last."

"Dam where was it?"

"Around San Fernando and Broadway on one of the side streets she was a student coming home from a night class."

"Dam! Dam! Dam! That is the area that I lost him in."

"Spike if Harmony is right this behavior has happened before."

"Yea but how many have to die to feed what ever is in him."

"Maybe it isn't feeding maybe it's filling a void in his life."

"NO he gave up his soul to take down the Thorn, thinking that they were the senior partners what if they aren't.

"What if it is some one else."

"But who?"

That is the question isn't it, maybe the answer is in this vault some were?"

"It is possible."

They hear Radella talking as Harmony comes in "Thank you Radella I did need the help, I know how you like the spiced Vole blood, take one!"

"I couldn't you know my weight."

"Come on Radella."

"Okay"

Harmony had a tray with a coffee pot and cups, and a tray of sandwiches "Well we have a lot of files to go through between now and tomorrow."

Wesley sat down.

"Are you done with your tantrum?"

"Yes"

"Good what you have in front of you is only the tip of the iceberg these records go back all most to the dawn of time if you will excuse the cliché." Said Spike

"Wesley you read, that way you're up to speed. Harmony you get us more drinks when need and help me, I will bring the files and make copies for the rest of the group.

"I hate to admit it but it sounds like a good plan," said Wesley.

"But…"

"What Wesley?"

"Why didn't the Watchers have this information?"

"Don't know the good guys don't always wear white hats."

"That is true."

91


	8. Chapter 8

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

The Troops are Gathering

It was later that day as Wesley was lying on his couch in his office with a headache from all his reading. He got a call on his private line.

"Mr. Price, I'm Detective Erma Appletree, Officer Willis gave me your private number. I have a string of very odd murders, Office Willis has told me that your firm is reliable, discrete and has helped before.

"Yes we have from time to time. When would you like to meet?"

"Now, I will have a car around to pick you up in thirty minutes be down in the lobby."

"OK"

The phone hung up and Wesley got a very strange feeling and shivered. He grabbed his coat and his Fedora, told Harmony who was sitting at her desk talking to Spike about the daily operations since Angel had started withdrawing.

"Harmony I'm going out."

"You still got a headache?

"Yes Harmony."

"You want some pain killers?"

"No I already took some, thanks any way."

"Spike a detective called, asking me to look at murder of a demonic nature."

"Wesley you want me to ride shot gun?"

"Yes, I could use help until I get over this headache."

"I'll get my coat"

Spike got back down stairs as a black and white police cruiser, pulled up in front of the building.

A woman with curly flaming red hair that flew around in the breeze, stepped out of the car, in a tan trench coat that was tied at the waist but not buttoned, yellow turtleneck dark blue jeans and black boots. She got out, opening the umbrella; she walked to the door, enters the lobby, and closed her umbrella.

"Mr. Price you ready?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mine me bringing a colleague of mine?"

She holds her hand out to Spike as she says "William Smith, the survivor of the chip program I'm honor to meet you Mister Finn mentioned you."

That made Spike's hair stand up on the back of his neck "Yea how did you know?"

She smiled "Mister fl.

"How am I to get to the car, without bursting into flame and without using a blanket?"

She smiled as she hand him the umbrella saying "Stay under the umbrella until you're in the car, we don't want you turning into a fire ball do we, oh by the way Mister Smith, my car has the same special glass that this building does so you won't need to cover up for the trip to the morgue."

Harmony watched the whole scene after they left she shakes.

Gunn was walking by "Harmony you OK."

"Yea the whole exchange between that detective and our guys creeps me out."

"She seamed normal."

"Well for some reason that detective didn't smell normal."

With a smile "A how is a cop suppose to smell?"

She took a deep breath "What I mean is she didn't smell like she was all human."

In surprise, "She's a demon then?"

"No, she smells like she has human DNA but there is something else too.

He looks at his watch "Got to go my next client should be here any minute."

"OK By" as she picks up a nail file to sand her nails.

#In side Police Car#

As the police cruiser speeds along the detective said, "I worked for a special branch of the government that deals with black operations such as Spike's little chip implant and other strange events."

"Is the government is re-instating Angel?

"Yes, Mister. Smith" said Detective Appletree.

"Like when they enlisted him into World War II."

"Yes you could say that Mister. Smith."

"For god sake woman call me Spike, every one does!

"As you wish"

"You know Finn then? Asked Wesley"

"Yes I worked with him and his wife, he and Officer Willis have been working together lately."

"Then why do you need us!"

She hands Spike a folder full of photos he was looking at them.

"What do these deaths have in common that you would need our special talents?" asked Wesley.

Spike handed the folder to Wesley then said, "One thing that is obvious is they are all blondes and from the photos possibly been bit, But I would like to see the bodies and any other evidence that's been collected."

"Where they bit and drained of blood?"

"That is the strangest thing about the whole business they were bit but had most of their blood."

"The killer was looking for something in their blood but when he didn't find it he got mad and killed each of them."

"Something is wrong it sounds so familiar I don't remember what it is. It will come to me."

"I know what you mean Wesley."

Spike remembers the files! "Wesley the files! There was something about a behavior in them that sounds like what is going on."

They realized she was looking at them in a strange way her eyes shown like gems sparkling in the sun, compared to the normal human sparkle that human eyes have.

"You're not all human!"

"What gave me away? Most humans can't tell."

"Your eyes they were too bright. What are you?"

"Where here" said a police officer.

#Police Morgue#

They rolled up outside the emergencey room entry doors Detective Appletree got out opened the umbrella Spike got under it and then went in as they moved from the glass doors Appletree closed the umbrella. They went down into the depths of the hospital where stood the doors that said, Morgue. As they entered a medical examiner said, "Detective didn't think you would be back today."

"Didn't think so either Joe but a colleague suggested that I bring these guys into see if there is something they could see that we haven't."

"Okay by me."

He walked over and opened a drawer "This is our first victim Aileen Brown age twenty six, she worked at a Seven eleven, was a top student at UCLA would of graduated with honors too" as he opened a drawer then walked over to a file cabinet took out a file and handed it to Wesley

Wesley looked over the report in detail, as Spike smelled her and looked at her skin. When he was done with her, he read the report as Wesley looked over the body then they talked.

"She was a pretty little thing when a live but the marks on her neck are brutal it almost looks like a Werewolf bite" said, Spike.

"Yes she does look like it could have been a werewolf perhaps one that doesn't know he or she has turned."

When done Joe closed the drawer and opened the next draw "our next victim Felice Irish just turned twenty one she left the bar with a guy he received a blow to the head when he came around found her dead he called it in."

They did the same routine with this one.

The corner led them into the cold room, "This is candidate three Fleur Elements, Twenty-five a well known hooker that will be missed by her marks. She screw them and let the vampires feed on her."

Joe limped to the next table where the last victim layed, "Olga Styles eighteen, exotic dancer and student she work Friday-Sunday, all of them have the bite marks on there necks?"

"Yes Mister Price.

"Wesley these last three has the taste test marks!"

"Yes they do!"

"Who ever killed them was looking for something."

"You call them taste test marks. Why?"

"A cautious Vampire use the taste test to see if the person is human, demon or if there blood is pure or tainted. Even if the person looks human, the blood has an acidy taste to it if they are a demon some are nasty tasting."

"Is this all of them?"

"No there were two more that came in six weeks ago, but their relative's want them cremated."

"Can we see the reports?"

"Sure, I'll get them out" Joe went to a file cabinet and came back with two files.

After looking at the files Wesley whispers to Spike "Spike, these murders started about the time that Angel made you his second at the company."

"Yea, I know Wesley."

"Spike there is something else they all look something like Buffy."

"Yea, I saw that Wesley."

"Who is Buffy?"

They both were shocked that she heard them whispering.

"She is a young woman we know Detective Appletree."

"Do you think she is involved?"

"Not directly but I think the guy is looking for her."

"Where is she?"

"Europe!"

"How long has she been there?"

"Eight months."

"Another dead end!"

"Not really, you know that they were not killed for there blood, that the guy was looking for something. The chick was very scared of him so the guy might have a split personalitly; there is a good bet the guy doesn't know he is even killing these women."

"Were they raped?"

"No, said Joe."

"Send the bodies you have to Wolfram and Hart and our lab will do a full work up on them."

"What's the matter with my work?"

"Not a thing man but do you have special training in demon detection, vampirism, wizardry."

"No"

"We do."

"Okay."

"Wesley looked at his watch we need to go another appointment calls."

"Fine guys thanks for having a look at them."

"Yea any time."

"I'll take you back to Wolfram & Hart." Detective Appletree walked them back to the car it was sundown.

"You are going to tell us how you heard us? When we weren't speaking aloud! You're not human are you?"

She smiles a very cunning devious smile that made her look almost insane. Both guys did a full body shiver, "I am what you will some day become Mister Smith…"

The car stopped at there offices the guys got out, they watched as the car drove away. "I've never felt that creepy as when she turned and smiled it's real scary, it made my skin crawl."

Me too! Me Too!

With out a word at first Spike sat down on the stairs, not looking at Spike, Wesley asked, "What didn't you tell her?"

Taking out a packet of cigarettes, "I am almost sure who the killer is."

"I though you stopped smoking?"

Spike looks at the packet "Yea I did Wesley these are candy you want one?"

"AH sure I'll try one."

Spikes open the pack and Wesley takes one.

After tasting it "There not bad."

"I think Applegate supects Angel."

"Angel told me he was having black outs the night before he made me his second. I arrange for a permanent tail to watch him and Harmony. I think he new I would have him watched."

She was up set "You had me tailed, you didn't trust me!"

"Harmony that isn't the reason you tend to stand out and that was what I needed on that job! If Angel had caught you he would find that you were just my stooge."

"Angel was missing for two hours about the time the women were killed. I was tailing him and he disappeared I caught up with him around the same area the bodies were found" said Harmony.

"Yea, I figure, I caught the guy the third night out after Angel caught me. I know you have to do what you can to protect him."

"Yea"

"I hope it isn't Angelus?" said, Wesley.

After taking another cigarette out and pretending to light up "No not his MO but it is close, the perpetrator wants slayer blood, don't know why yet but he knows he can get it from a blonde girl it looks like he is obsessed.

"Spike there are only two vampires that I know of obsessed with a blonde girl you and Angel."

"Yea I know but I can prove were I was."

"Okay were where you?"

"At the Crimson Sickle, drinking and reading poetry.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No that is where I was, Lang the bar-keep saw me and so did two dozen regulars. Since I started doing it, Lang says that his business has doubled. Hell Clem and Whistler stop in and did a few pieces they wrote. Besides them we have a few others from the demon community that have come out with there poetry, some of the stuff is real good too."

"Spike I'm just so flabbergasted I don't know what to say."

Looking at his watch "It's getting close, Angel should be leaving soon

Angel's car pulls out from the underground garage.

"There he is right! Now we can leave."

#Kiddies' Park#

Spike pulls up; parks then he and Wesley get out of the car sitting on the Benches, as Spike pulls out another candy cigarette.

They watch the others arrive at the kiddies train for the meeting;

Gunn says, "Where is Angel?"

"Not here mate," said Spike.

"May I ask what this meeting was set up for?" Asked Gunn.

"It was set up so that we can discuss Angel's actions over the last three months."

"Now that you mention it he has been acting stranger than normal very shady and secretive."

"Has any one else seen the way Angel acts when Buffy's name comes up?" asked Harmony.

"Yes he goes all green around the gills if there is any reference to her and Spike" Said Lorene.

"I don't understand Wesley. Why is this important?" said Illyria.

"Angel has a Curse on him every time he has a moment of pure happiness he turns into the monster his demon half is."

"Oh, I think I understand, where I can be evil at will he has what you call a trigger.

"Yes, Illyria he does" said Gunn."

"He won't sing for me any more because I pointed that out to him," Said Lorne.

"We found some information in the arcives, that indirectly connects Angel and the Slayers. "Harmony will you hand out the information we have" said Wesley.

"Sure Wesley, these are copies," said Harmony

"The slayers came from one vampire known as the Prince of Blood," said Harmony.

"Why are you telling us now Sweet cheeks?" said Lorne.

Harmony took a deep breath "Can I…"

"Sure Harmony"

"For the last three months Spike and I have been doing research on what made slayers in the first place, they were a mutation of magic done by a sorcerer on a prince and the joining of human-god off spring on the other.

Where not sure how long it has been going on we have found out Wolfram & Hart have records going back to fourteen hundreds. The human-demon attraction between the two comes into play every hundred years or so.

From what Giles said, he believes Buffy is the next…

"What does that have to do with Angel?"

"Mind if I take over Harmony."

"Sure"

"Faith, Both Buffy and Angel have gone off the deep end at the same time."

"Yea but I thought…"

"Either they are in love or for some reason he is feeling what she is, he did drink her blood."

"So the bottom line is we may have to save Angel from him self.

"We are real sure that he is the one that is killing human females again."

"Why would Angel do that?"

"Connor, he hasn't been the same since Cordella died, when he signed, that prophesy in his own blood he changed even more. It was like he lost his soul when she died."

Lena looked at the file that was handed to Connor and exclaimed, "Look at this picture, It looks like Angel"

"Yes it does but it's not him, his name is Guillaume he was a watcher in the sixteen hundreds, the portrait was done by a friend known only as White Wolf it is at the castle where the slayers are staying.

According to the written record, Guillaume had a brother that was said to be mean and cruel to his only son this son was attacked by a wild animal and not long after the whole family was killed."

That sounds so familiar" said Wesley.

"It should it's Angels history" said Spike.

Looking at the picture he looks so much like Angel the two could be twins," said Faith.

"Guillaume Giles was the last known descendant of the Prince of Blood."

"Giles they couldn't be…"

Wesley looks at Spike "You what to answer the question Wesley."

"Yes Faith they are relitives. May I go on."

A little shocked "Yea Sure."

"He's known to have the sight and heightened sense of smell, his strength and sexual exploits were legend until he met Jessie. She was the younger sister of Walter Thomas another watcher.

She met Guillaume, when she was fourteen and he was eighteen they both felt the attraction for each other. It was at a winter ball. Four years later around Christmas of 1672, when she was twenty-one her father announced their engagement.

A year and a half after there marriage their daughter, Betha was born, then every two years came a new baby Adriane, Homer, Thomas, Anna, Maria and Joseph these are the ones to survive to adulthood, all the others that came died as infants.

Their daughter Betha had three children two had the sight the third saw demons. Her husband William was a simple black smith in London. When John, the oldest showed signs of having the sight the watchers approached them, it was arranged that the children when old enough would entered the academy for Watchers. The other children's names were Nonn, Calor.

Adriane she had her fathers gift as a seer. She met and married a young Watcher by the name of Gawen they had children. Evan, Ronan, Betha, Helen.

Evan killed for pleasure; unlike his uncle who was cruel, both were demons in a human body. He got pleasure from violents toward others. He had taken and raped a young prostitute of twenty then when pregnant he beat her. The police force caught and killed him. Both his parents were up set but they knew he had to be stopped she was only one of there sons many victims.

His parents took the girl and later the babies in. The girl had twin's one a boy the other a girl. It was a few days after there birth that she died. From birth, the female had a connection to the animal world; she was near to the family cat called Molly. The boy had the gift with the forge like his great grandfather. He could design all types of wonderful things at his forge.

Adriane was well up in year when she had the sight, after her fathers death she saw in a dream a demon with their fathers face. Then the dream changed in a room known to her as the wolf room. A woman with ebony hair comes to him while he was chained. She washes him as he fights his chains, then pleads with her to go. She smiles, the tunnel is dark lite with torches she knew these tunnels as a child she had played in them.

She saw in detail two that were twins standing in a room with magic boxes. Then light came in windows, in the library one hands a book to the other, Adriane knows that book it was her diary. She heard a voice say they has past the test. "They will meet the senior partners." From that dearm on she became very secretive about her diaries upon her death when a search was made none could be found."

What if Angel is the descendant of this Adriane?"

"Harmony that would explain why he looks like Guillaume."

"Yea but…"

"But what?"

"Maybe the curse is on Angel, I know about the true love curse thing, but what if he was really in love with Cordy?"

Yes, it could explain, a great deal, Cordella died same as Gwenwyafar was suppose too, Angel has been fooling around with the Werewolf chick same as the prince during the time he thought his wife was dead."

"Well isn't that like a man!"

"It wasn't his fault that Cordella died, same as it wasn't the princes' when he was told that he killed Gwenwyfar it wasn't until two years later that he found she was alive."

"So slayers are semi-mortal beings that can reproduce with a vampire from this one family line?" said Gunn

"Yes Gunn it looks that way but the love between the two has to be very strong."

"Like Spike and Buffy?" asked Harmony

"Yes Harmony something like that."

"Bloody Hell the woman is 12 hours away by plane and she still controls me."

"Yea she has you by the short and curlys."

"Yea sure."

"Spike your death had a profound effect on her from what Giles tells me."

"I doubt that!" said Spike

Why couldn't it have been Spike, he is in love with Buffy too?"

"Because I can account for the time when each of the girls was killed."

"OK where were you?"

"You know that bar not far from UCLA campus called the Crimson Sickle."

"Yea"

"I was there drinking and reading poetry. I saw Connor there with Leana, boy is she hot wouldn't mine having a piece of that action."

"Spike you touch her and I will cut something off" Said Faith.

"Your mean!"

"Just remember what I said."

Faith gave a sign that she heard something then said, "Connor & Leana come out of the bushes right now! Said Faith

They stepped out "How?"

"How did I know the two of you were there?"

I heard you making out in the back seat of your car when I drove up. You need to make sure you're parked farther off the road next time."

He and Leana looked at her embarrassed. However, like his birth father he forged ahead.

"WOW, What a trip! Finding out my blood relative is a Prince. Cool!

"I guess from your stand point it would be. But that means you or your kids could go though what Angel is."

"Well when you put it that way…

"God boy, you look like Angel but you sound like Darla it is unbelievable," said Spike.

"Yes well I guess it runs in the family. You guys going to tell me what is going on. I have been having weird dreams of looking for some one and tasting her blood then I'm enraged and killing her."

"You're psychically connected to Angel by blood, you won't have peace until he does," states Wesley.

I thought so; I just wish Cordella were here she had a way with him. Yes he would give her anything she wanted.

"Connor was there any other dreams?"

"Yea some real strange ones where I was watching him talk to Cordy and I was watching him make love to her in his apartment. It freaked me out, as bad as remembering that I had…"

"What about it freaks you out?"

"It's not that she isn't great to look at, it just had the feeling of being wrong some how."

"Angel was in love with her Connor, he wouldn't say anything but he would light up when she was around."

"It was the other way around too! I remember when you were very little, she was making plans for if the business took off that the three of you would go on vacations to places. He is missing her more since things has calmed down."

"Now that I'm running the business 80 of the time, if she were here he could. I still have this nagging feeling I want to run to where Buffy is," said Spike.

"That is odd but Spike if Angel didn't trust you…"

"I know if he didn't trust me I wouldn't be his back-up, he is counting on me…"

"But what about the killings?"

"I suppect Angel is killing the girls but we don't have any hard evidence to prove it. Wes and I were down at the morgue this afternoon looking at the bodies that had been killed," said Spike.

"So what is special about them?" asked Connor

"These victims had their necks snapped like they were twigs and they had most if not all of there blood. The killer did the taste test while they were alive there was bits of dead flesh under there nails, they were all blonde females."

Being young Harmony chose that moment to freak out.

"What if he is looking for Buffy she would fit that description. Is his intent to kill her to get back at Spike?"

"Is he using these females as a practice run?" Asked Leana.

Calm down everything is OK but if I were you I wouldn't go out after dark on Friday nights until this has been cleared up." said Spike

"Why?"

"Why what? OH that is when most of the girls were killed between Friday and Sunday night, between ten and two in the morning."

"Guys I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. Wesley, Spike and I know Angel has been disappearing. I checked his shower one day when he was out and found blood residue around the drain I checked his clothing I hate to say it but humans are back on the Boss's menu." Said Harmony

Another murder was committed last night that is why Spike and I where called away earlier today that makes six in all.

"Would you mind if I took a look at them when they come in to you're morgue?"

Spike and Wesley looked at each other and raised their eye brows "does Angel know you have an interest in the dead?"

Connor started to laugh "I for got you guys don't know what I'm studying, I'm studying to be a coroner."

"Does Angel know?"

"No not yet said Connor.

"Oh, anyway I will be leaving Friday on the company jet at nine pm from LAX unless things change; I'll give a call if they do."

Faith was listening to the conversation.

"Spike I'm coming with you when you go to Europe"

"I think…"

"I said I'm coming Spike!"

Spike could see that it wasn't a request that Faith was stating it was a fact, in many ways she was like Buffy but in other ways she wasn't, he could see there was no point in arguing with her for she had made up her mind that Buffy needed her there. Robin and Faith must be feeling the same pull that he had to that old castle; there is something he couldn't explain he just had to go.

"Were coming too!"

"No Connor I want you, Gunn and Illyria to keep an eye on Angel while I'm gone."

"OK that's cool, how much you going to pay me."

"We will talk about you being a permanent member of the team if you survive this time kid."

Connor gave a shrug wrapped his arms around Leana

Spike shook his head "Like I said if you survive… We have know idea what we're walking into. Angel will kill me if he finds out. You know he is very proud of you Connor he wouldn't want you involved in this.

"You have to do what ever to protect your family, Angel is part of mine."

"OK kid your in I just hope you don't regret getting involved."

The meeting broke up they milled around for a bit stretching before getting into there cars and driving away.

82


	9. Chapter 9

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

Spike's New Place

It is three AM Saturday morning, garage is quiet except for Spike as he is putting something on a car, he says to himself in a pleased tone "Now let him try to disappear."

#Angel's Office#

Angel sat in his office with his feet up on the desk, piles of filing sitting around the room. He saw Cordella standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips looking at him with her "You've had it this time buster look."

In his mind, he heard "Angel this place is a mess why these cases are finished and over why hasn't Harmony put these away!" this thought made him smile for she always made sure that everything was filed even if he couldn't find it she could. He watched as file drawers in his office started to open and papers started to float into the drawers as if they were filing themselves"

"See you later Cordy" as he leaves his office in disarray.

Harmony heard him threw the intercom but said nothing she thought, "I better tell Spike."

#In Spikes Office#

Getting up she walks to Spike's office, knocks.

She hears "Come in" then opens the door

"Spike, are you busy?"

He could tell something was bothering her "No Harmony we just closed a case. What's up?"

"I heard Angel over the intercom acting really weird, the com was open…"

"Has he gone?"

"Yea, just…"

"Just what"

"He was creepy, he wasn't himself."

"Explain Harmony," said Wesley.

"He sounded strange, I, I heard him talk to Cordy…"

"Harmony are you sure!"

"Yea, he had this wild predatory look in his eyes, it gave me the willies."

"Good job Harmony, we'll look into it."

"I thought you should know."

"Thanks again Harmony."

She gave a small smile then said, "Sure" and left.

After she left, Wesley said, "Are the trackers on his car?"

"Yes, I put them on all the cars he likes to drive myself and have been monitoring them."

Spike clicked a button and up the program came, they watched the car move on Spikes Laptop. Nether one speaking as they watched, it stopped in Glendale for two hours on a side street, off San Fernando road, then it came back to the office.

Spike scratched his head "He parked at the Bucket of Blood."

"How can you be sure?"

Spike smiled "That is where I met Lindsey the first time."

"OH"

He is back so we wait to see if another body turns up in the area."

Wesley looks at his watch and says, "It's Three I'm going home."

Spike says, "OK, see you tomorrow" as he gazes at the screen.

Wesley sees Spike is studying the pattern of Angel's car path. After Spike hears Wesley leave he saves that file, then renames it and started plugging where the young women where found.

It was late in the afternoon a few days later he, Harmony, Gunn, Illyria and Wesley got together for their weekly meeting.

"Spike here is you fresh blood."

Spike took a sip just right Harmony."

She smiled then said, Wesley, Gunn you want anything."

"A pitcher of ice tea if we still have some in the break room would be fine Harmony."

"I'll see if we have any made up" then she left.

Spike picked up a controller and flicked a button a large screen TV came on. Then went over to his computer and hit a few buttons and what came up was the trip that Angel had taken the few nights with the places that all the young women were found.

Wesley's eyes got big for he had saw Angel's trip of last few night. "Spike the women were dumped around the Bucket of Blood!"

Looking puzzled, "How about letting a brother in on the conversation?"

Spike and Wesley looked at him, and then said, "The line is the trip Angel has been taking for the last few nights, the dots represent where the young women were found."

"OH" He paces back and forth "You two think it was Angel."

"At this time it is all conjecture but it is a possibility after last night."

A knock at the door, it opened Harmony pushed a cart in with a pitcher, glasses and a tray full of yummy pastries, she looked at them, "Your tea, I bought fresh pastries this morning I… She looked at the screen "Holy shit no! However, I suspected he might be the one when I fallowed him the evening always started the same Boiler Makers at the Bucket of Blood, and then he would scope out the chicks around the area. More Boiler-Makers then he would disappear for half an hour I would find him a few blocks away from were the cops found another body which I found out after the fact, the last time I lost him and came back here I was doing paper work when he staggered in the lobby covered in blood."

"Harmony why didn't you tell us before"

"I did, I just forgot the part about him being covered in blood until now."

"The sent overwhelmed me, I remember taking him to his apartment we cleaned each other then I put on one of his shirts and left. He said nothing so I didn't either."

It had been twenty-four hours since Angels last little jaunt, and then a call came in asking them to join Detective Applegate at the morgue, a new victim had come in. Joe and the Detective were looking at a body.

#Morgue#

"Thanks for coming down"

"No Problem we needed a brake any way."

"What do you have Joe?"

Joe opened a door and pulled out a draw a blonde-haired person was laying there with bite marks and nasty bruises on her throat. Joe looked at her "She is a pretty little thing."

"Who is she?"

"Angie Monroe, according to her sister, she had turned thirty, had a good job as a designer."

"Spike you with us?"

Spike looked at the Detective "Yea I'm with you, where was she found?"

"In the back parking lot behind the hospital, she was visiting a patient."

Wesley shook his head "What a shame"

"Not really she was a fighter we got skin scrapings from under her nails."

In a quiet voice"Yea what did it tell you?"

"The person was Male and he was dead."

"I suspected as much I did a site map where all the girls were found the hub is a bar called the Bucket of blood."

"Got any suspects?"

"Yes but no firm leads yet."

Applegate shook her finger at Spike and Wesley "You two know something about what is going on don't you?"

"Not any more that you do, just a lot of guess work so far nothing concrete yet.

#Three days later#

Spike and Wesley fallowed Angel they both see Angel go into the Bucket of Blood. They go in, order a beer, and watch Angel. They sip their beers and see Angel walk to one of the tables.

They can't hear the conversation but they see Clem hand Angel a rolled up parchment, then Angel starts yelling at the guys from other table they hear the bar doors slam. Throwing back there drinks, got up and fallowed him out, they see Angel at the corner picking up a blonde woman that was dealing favors for cash, as they fallow them down a dark alley, Angel hanging on her then they start kissing as they round the corner.

Wesley and Spike rounding the corner as the woman screamed, she was fighting it was mined boggling to see Angel change, his face turned into a creature that looked more werewolf than vampire saliva dripping down off his fangs.

As time slowed, they watched in horror as she struggles to get free while Angel viciously bit her, she fought him then seeing him snap her neck then him saying to the dead body.

"You're not the one I'm looking for" then seeing him drop the body to the ground and walk away.

"Spike what are we going to do?"

Spike looks down "Call the cops tell them we found another victim. They will call Appletree as soon as they see the scene letting her know that there is a new victim on her case. We'll tell her we were fallowing a mark and as we got closer to this alley we heard screaming then it went silent we saw a male in black at the other end of the alley when we reached the woman he disappeared."

"She is going to know your lying, she knows you're a vampire and can move like the wind when you want too."

"Yea I know."

Spike called "There has been a murder in the alley at the cross streets Los Angeles St. and West Palmer in Glendale. Yes, we will wait until the cops get here. By the time the cops had finished Appletree was on the scene, they had told the cops what they saw.

She looked at them then said, "It looked like a highbred didn't it!"

In surprise, "Yea how do you know Detective?"

"Walk me to my car"

They did, she popped her trunk open, a large black brief case was sitting inside she took it out handed it to Spike, He looked at the top folder it had an envelope tape to it that read **TOP SECTRET, BLACK OPS,** "I would suggest you start with that folder and work your way to the present."

"Gees I didn't get you anything?"

She smiled "We cops of the underworld have to stick together."

"Are you done with us?"

"Yes you may go I know were to find you if we have more questions."

#Home again, Home again"

On the way home Spike stopped at a liquor store picked up a lot of boos, and then went to his new crib, it was bigger than the apartment he had had.

Spike drove up to a six bedroom, rancho style building. Wesley sat there staring at the house as they drove up. In the headlights he could see servant's quarters in a separate building.

When he stopped the car and got out the remote for the garage, he saw Wesley's surprise, he clicked it to open the garage.

He saw Clem and Whistler walking to the garage. "I rented out two servant's quarters apartments to Clem and Whistler, in turn they arranged for the house keeping staff, which cleaned both buildings."

"Oh."

Once the door was open he drove in, and then closed it. They entered the house though the garage entrance which lead to a short hall were a door stood open to a room with a pile of clothing on the floor, Spike seeing Wesley peering into the room "The washer and dryer are on back order suppose to be in next week"

"Ah" says Wesley.

They proceed down the hall into the kitchen where Spike sets down the bags of bottles he had been carrying "Leave the case here and I'll give you the grand tour."

Wes sits the case on the counter then fallow Spike.

They walk though the halls as Spike says, "At this time the only rooms that are furnished is the kitchen as you could see. This is the den it had a light oak wall paneling with bookshelves along two walls, on a shorter wall was a fire place and glass doors large screen TV and entertainment center."

"That must of cost you."

"Yea but I think Buffy will…"

Wes sees in front of the TV a love seat with tables at each end and a couch and coffee table. It front of the fire is a big bear rug on the other side to balance the furniture is two recliners with a table between them.

Spike says, "If you look through the doors you can see the pool and spa, there is also a door from the hall to get in there. My office is a crossed the hall it also has a door to the pool area."

"Spike you do realize you're showing the signs of nesting?"

"Yea I thought Buffy after all she has been though…"

He gets this strange look as if he just realized what he said and had been doing. He looked down for a moment then said, "Wes I know Buffy doesn't need me or want me… I just can't stop myself thinking about her. I feel like I'm going mad some times."

Wesley says, "I understand how you feel. I was talking to Giles the other day your not the only one there having trouble with Buffy."

"What type of trouble?"

Wesley took a deep breath she is Pregnant, and roaming the tunnels of the castle."

"Dam It!"

"The woman was always so dam independent."

Spike and Wesley leave the den they go down to the basement stairs Spike goes to a rack full of wine bottles opens a secret door this is my bedroom."

Wesley looked at the room it was very plain, a bed, dresser, refrigerator, cat on bed, cat carrier with noise and flame coming out of it.

Wes stops and says "a cat and a cat carrier with noise and flame coming out of it, Spike."

The cat hisses at Wesley. Spike says, "Garmon you silly cat it's just me!"

Then the cat sees it is Spike, gets up sketches and trots' over.

"Who is this?" Wesley says.

"Garmon"

"What's in the crate?"

Spike looked at it then walked over and kneeled down. "We have a guest stop that racket right now if you wish to meet him."

The cage went silent, "That is better" he opened the cage, out flew creatures of myth."

They all flew around for a bit to stretch their wings the two larger ones landed on Spikes shoulders while the little ones flew above Wesley's head.

"Spike what are these things."

"Butterfly Dragons"

"Were did you get them?"

"I was on the elevator on my way to vault V one night when it past basement level four where Wolfram & Hart keeps there odd animals there was screaming coming from that floor I took note of the floor after the elevator stopped. I went back up to the floor I found the two big Butterfly Dragons chasing the lab tech down the hall flaming him. That ball of fur rubbing your legs was letting the lab rats out of there cages and getting ready to pouch on the."

"Spike that explains what you found, what aren't you telling me."

"Smart guy where did you get him"

"Garmond, give him a minute."

Wesley looked at the cat."

"Yes Wesley he talks! You're not hearing things."

"How… Did they? I, I… ack I'm being attacked" said, Wesley. Wesley is swatting at two little flying beings around his head.

"Enough of that back on the perch with you."

"May I?"

"Sure"

"My name as you heard is Garmon _I'_m a male, even though I have this big long gray tabby coat. I was stolen from my home a farm in Britain, as a young cat, I want him to find Crissy she was the daughter of my mistress they were the only humans I spoke to before coming to Wolfram & Hart."

"OK, what about the dragons?"

"They were with me on the ship, a man by the name of Lindsey picked up our cages personally I think we were to be a gift for his boss, we were kept sedated and away from others until a year an ago."

"Then how did you survive?"

"They fed us of course but they gave us no other contact, I noted they left the door open so one night when they were feeding us I got out and roamed the room working my way to the open door. Each time after that they let me out until I was out in the next room then after a few days there I let the rats out of there cages. The next night I did the same but let the dragons out too. Between us we did a lot of damage and Spike heard the commotion the techs were afraid of Angel finding out."

"So I took the little monsters and we're one big happy family."

"How did you catch the Dragons?"

"Didn't, when I told the techs that I would take the lot off there hands they flew and sat on my shoulders just as you see them now."

"Then what about the little ones?"

They came along about three months ago; none of them will come to me."

"They…

One flew off the perch and landed on Wesley's shoulder."

"Well it looks like you have a new friend."

The two on Spike rubbed his chin then the one on Wesley did the same.

"She has chosen you her name is Tamon."

"She is very pretty her pink iridescent skin is beautiful. What are the others names?"

"The two sitting on Spike Shoulder, the wine colored female is Mona and the Golden Male is Mores. The little ones the, Ivar is the silver, Alpin is the white, Conn is the dark green, dive-bomber that you were swatting at earlier, Bran was the other wine colored bomber, Brid and Ana are the two blue one Ana is the brighter blue that's how to tell them apart. Cass is the Peach colored with the curly mane.

"Let's go to the up stairs bedrooms" Going back up to the main floor Spike went up another set of stairs to the second floor.

"Most of the rooms up here are unfurnished the master bedroom a guest room have the basic. The stair opened into a hall that over looked the pool. In flew the little dragon and onto a perch that had a square base with four up-Wrights and dowels in two sizes which connect the four two by fours in the shape of an oblong structure.

As Wes walked in the Master bedroom, its decoration was in pale shades of yellow on the walls with white base and crown molding. The bed was covered with a bright yellow quilt there was a pile of curtains on a white chair, sitting next to the chair was a dressing table, dresser.

"Why two master bedrooms Spike?"

Spike looked around for a minute trying to figure out how to say why "I… I'm having all of windows replaced with that special glass on the window at work; until the windows come in I'm sleeping down stairs…"

"Oh that must be costing you a pretty penny."

"You can't even imagine."

Spike stopped out side of a room "This is the guest room."

The walls were a soft blue with white trim some odd picture on the walls one with a anthropomorphic Wolf holding a small blue dragon another with a Lynx and a mouse on its head.

"There is a bath through that door and there are PJ's and swim trunks in the dresser, jogging suit, pants and shirts in the closet that should fit you."

They went back to the kitchen Garmon gingerly walked out a pet door and the other dragons flew out a hatch in the laundry room Mona, Tamon and Ana stayed. Spike could hear them fly in though the open skylight and dive bombing the pool for their evening bath.

After the tour, Spike got the glasses and the whiskey, Wesley got the case they went to the den opening the brief case Wes took the folders and sat then on the table.

He felt the envelope and felt something in it opened it and found an envelope with Spikes name wrote on it, Wesley hands it to him.

Spike took it sat it down, opened one of the bottles poured the whiskey then sat down and took a long draw from his whiskey-filled glass then opened the envelope.

Spike,

You can trust Detective Appletree she is one of my best people and I know you are keeping and eye on Angel. I know you and I are not friends but we do care about Buffy, Dawn and her friends by now, you have suspected or maybe even seen that the killer of the young women could be Angel but you don't know why. Some of my associates thought this might help you find the answers to these questions and any others you might have.

Sincerely, Riley Finn

During the time, he had been reading the note Wesley asks, "Spike what you are going to do about Angel?"

Spike looks at him then down, takes another long draw on his drink then pours another. "Wesley I don't know yet… The easy way would be to stake him but…"

"But what?"

"I keep getting this feeling he is part of a bigger picture and that we will need him."

"Need him, after what we saw him do last night!"

"Yes Wesley and I know what you're going to say"

"That he has become dangerous and maybe he has but we are his friends, we are his family, we have to do everything in our power to save him.

Wesley took his glass and downed the liquid then pours another.

"Spike I hope you're right."

Silent's falls between them, they both picked up a file folder and started to read the information, until Wesley says. "Spike listen to this the Prince of Blood was human at one time. A greedy sorcerer had cursed him in the hope that his bride who was young and very beautiful would turn on him.

The sorcerer did not count on the fact that she had great wisdom for her age and even with the curse, she didn't stop loving him in fact it made her love even stronger.

The prince found she had died after he had bitten her and drank her blood he lost all reason. For a time he wandered the wastelands looking for death but death did not come. He became a monster in such pain only the blood of others would give him any small amount of peace. But when he realized that he was the killer of the people he ran.

What the sorcerer Callan didn't know was the bride was the daughter of a god and a human. Her love for the young prince, her husband, her lover was to be his savior. You see the two where linked in life as in death by her blood.

A young Friar who was wise beyond his years searched in diligence for her and her handmaids. He found them in one of the towers in the old castle where the sorcerer lived.

With stealth and the help of one of the king's oldest friends, they stole her and her handmaids back and hiding them in the old nunnery until passage by ship was acquired. By the time it was acquired the Friar suspected the princess was with child, by the time they were in Briton she was showing.

In another part of the world there was a priestess of the dark skinned peoples. She was also of this special race of half breed she felt compassion for the beast that became man and she forgave him for she saw his pain. They had a child this child was gifted from the time she was small for she could see demons it was she that was the first slayer.

When there second child was to be born, a man with long white hair and red skin showed up with a tale that the prince's first wife was still alive, the prince had to go and see if it was true that his first love was really alive.

The one with white hair known as White Wolf had helped many in the past, during there travels they stayed in the homes of these his friends and business associates.

When the prince reached where his wife resided he was surprised to fine a child of close to two ½ years. His connection to this woman was stronger than he realized, for she knew of the priestess and that she had a girl child with him and there was a male child that was born to this priestess before he left.

#Present#

Drinking the rest of his Whiskey then pouring more Wesley said.

"Can you believe it?"

"Well, yea, men were expected to have sex with as many women as they could. That view has been handed down, even when I was alive."

"Yea it's that way even now."

"Shit!"

"What!"

"It's like going back in Angel's history, almost the same thing happened to him."

"What happened?"

"Angel had a son!"

"You want to tell me how that happened?"

"It happened along time ago Darla was the child's mother."

"Darla and Angel bumped uglie and she end up PG that is rich. Not that they weren't at it all the time when they were together. It's that they had a kid that is scary he must have been a piece of work."

"Yes he was his actions almost destroy the world twice, he was very unstable at the time."

Taking a long draw from his glass of whiskey "Where is he now?"

"He is here in LA."

Sipping his next sip out at Wesley from shock "Bloody hell Angel let him live?"

Wesley wiping the whiskey off himself as Spike got up went to the bar opened a door grabbed a towel and threw it to Wesley.

As Wesley wiped himself off "Well you might say he made a bargain with Wolfram & Hart which gave the kid a new history so the kid is stable now, I believe you met him, his name is Connor."

"Not the kid that was with you and Angel the day I was testing Illira?"

"Yes that is the one."

"WOW, know wonder Angel was so up tight at that time."

Wesley stifled a yawn as he noticed the sun creep over the fence out side of the window.

"You look tired go up stairs there are towels in the bath, pajamas in the closet, shower and get some sleep."

"Yes I could use it after last night." Wesley gets up and heads up the servant's stairs when Tamon lands on his shoulder "I see your back."

She chirps, as he mounts the stairs to the bedroom.

Spike watches them then heads toward the door leading to the basement with Garmon and the two older dragons fallowing.


	10. Chapter 10

Rescue & Revelation

Part 1

At Wolfram & Hart:

It was eleven in the morning, Gunn was reading papers in the boardroom while waiting for Wesley and Spike to enter for there meeting, he looked at his watch then called Harmony's desk.

"Hello"

"Harmony has Wes or Spike comes in yet?"

"No they haven't Gunn, frankly I'm worried."

"Me too, I wonder what's holding them up."

Looking around, she said, in a quiet voice "They were tailing Angel."

"I know Harmony, call Spike's new place let's hope that they are there and nothing bad has happened."

"OK Gunn. Do you want me to pipe it to the conference room or your office?"

"My office I have papers to go over."

"OK"

A few minutes later, in Gunn's office while he was sitting on a couch going through some files, she rang the phone.

#Spikes Place#

The phone started ringing in both bedrooms the men rolled over groggily looked at the clock on the nightstand in there rooms the phone display read Wolfram & Hart Spike said, to himself "This better be dam good calling at this hour" as he reached for the phone receiver.

At the same time from a different room, Wesley is rolling over wipes his hands a crossed his face and picks up the phone.

Wesley says a little groggy "Hello"

"It's good to hear you're a live Wesley. Where's Spike?" said Harmony.

"Harmony, what the bloody hell do you want, at this ungodly hour?"

Harmony looks at the clock then the phone a little scared then said, "Gunn and I were worried!

You two didn't come in for the meeting, you didn't call."

"Harmony, we had a late night, what is up?" said Spike as he wiped his hand a crossed his face.

Harmony feeling a little better said, "The papers are all wild from the murder that happened last night."

As he flopped back on the bed he said, "Yea we were in the middle of it!"

"OH, any way Gunn wanted to talk with you."

"Sure."

"I'll put you on hold."

"Sure"

She runs to Gunn's office knocks she hears Gunn say "Come in."

"Gunn, there on the line"

"Fine Harmony"

"OK Guys."

"Thanks Harmony, stay."

"Sure."

It was the second time that she had been treat as if she were part of the team and it made her feel good to be part of something again.

"Dam Spike what happened we were worried, you guys were supposes to be here two hours ago!"

"Shit, Gunn move our meeting to six tomorrow.

"No problem, Spike considered it done."

"Let's make it a dinner meeting. Chinese OK?"

"Sounds good… You going to call the Chop Stick"

"Yea"

"Thanks"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Spike said, "Gunn, some new developments have come up, I want you and Harmony at my place in and hour."

"OK no problem."

Spike sat up and leaned against the headboard, with the sheet around his waist; at that moment Garmon cradled into Spikes lap and started purring, "Things got real crazy last night, got in late, then we read until dawn."

"OK"

"Harmony you still there"

"AH yea Spike"

"Will you make the calls to the others and let them know the meeting is at six tomorrow."

"Sure Spike it's a better time for them any how.

"What has Angel got himself in too" said, Harmony.

Gunn shrugs "I don't know but it must be something important for Spike and Wesley to be reading until dawn."

"Yea, Lets finish the stuff we have started and go over."

"Yea I'm up for that," then she turned and walked out.

It was forty-five minutes later that Gunn drove up to a black cast-iron gates, along with a white washed Spanish style home that look very ordinary, he pressed the button and the gate opened. He drove on the driveway that ran between manicured landscape with roses and assorted bulbs in full bloom, evergreens and the sent of jasmine greeted him.

Along with servants, quarters you could see the little apartment doors above and garages below, they drove up to the house by way of the front driveway. Gunn walked up, rang the bell when the door opened Wesley was standing there in his rumpled clothing from last night and said, "Gunn back up and go to the garage it will be open."

He drove around the side of the main house, then a door opened, he drove in, it closed, a light came on and Spike was standing there in a wine VanHeusen shirt and Black pair of tailored jeans. "Wow Spike you got new cloths, you look good enough to eat," said, Harmony.

"Yea, Angel and I went shopping a few days ago He said I had to look the part of an executive.

"Yea I would say you do."

Spike smiled "You real do?"

"Yea"

"Well in that case Harmony to work with you strait away."

"Yes sir."

Gunn just watched them thinking, "If I did know they were vampires and old friends I would think they were lovers as he shook his head.

Spike led the way down the hall to the main hall turned right and took first door on the left to his office. When Harmony saw the copier it was a HP office jet Pro l7580 copier/printer Which Angel had ordered for the company year after Buffy came down to Los Angeles. As she looked at it her mind, drifts back to that time and were she was working at that time "I was in the steno pool then."

He said, "What?"

She snapped back to the present change the subject, "Spike you pinched that printer and the computer from work!"

With great dignity he said, "No Harmony I signed for them. Angel asks what I needed here at home and that was some of the stuff I wanted."

She was in barest and thought it best to change the subject. "Where is the stuff you want copied?"

"It's the deep pile on the desk, when you're done with each folder stack them in the brief case."

"I want fifty copies of each folder."

"OK"

After finding out where Gunn was to bring the boxes to he removed his jacket and tie got the boxes and brought them in. Spike had left the room for a while when he returned he had cups of steamy liquid on a tray, "guys Wesley is taking the car and going to his place to clean up, after we finish our drinks, I will be sleeping if you need anything."

"OK Thanks Spike." Later Spike walked out of the room the house was quiet except for the sound of the copier time flies when you're busy.

Spike had slipped down stairs after giving Harmony her task, it was nearly five hours later that the copies where made and stacked on the table in the office with two boxes of file folders, and a three hole punch sitting on the a chair.

Spike, peeked in his office and saw Gunn and Harmony straitening stack of paper, them he slipped off toward the kitchen.

Harmony stopped what she was doing.

"What"

"I thought for a moment I caught Spike's sent."

"How?"

"We each have our own sent like the animals. God I'd die for a cup of blood right now."

"If you weren't already dead," with a nervous look, "Maybe you should see if Spike has a bag in his refrigerator."

"I'm fine I… Spike?"

He came in the room with a tray that had three cups on it "Thought you could use a break."

"You're a god-sent."

He sat the tray on the desk where the stack of files had been. As he and Gunn picked up cups Spike said, "I hope they weren't in too big a mess Harmony."

She got a cup and sipped before answering "Oh I need this."

The Gunn and Spike smiled at her purring over her cup of blood. "Well, how bad was it!"

Harmony stated "Not near as bad as some of the filing job Angel has given me."

"Glad to hear we didn't make too big of a mess for you, said Wesley who was standing at the door with a cup in his hand.

"There is sandwich stuff in the refrigerator help your self's" said Spike.

Spike when did you start eating human food?"

"Not sure, it was a few weeks after the big battle, just one night I got this craving for a rare London broil, first time in over a hundred years, that I wanted anything but blood."

"Spike, I heard this place has a Spa?"

"Yea she does Harmony?"

When were done could I use it?"

"Sure"

"Oh Goodie I brought my suit."

Spike just shook he head at Harmony.

Later that afternoon Spike, Wesley, Gunn were in the pool as Harmony came in from changing into her suit they whistled as if they were schoolboys.

"Why thank you," she said as she lad her robe on one of the lounge chairs the walked over and stepped in to the warm water.

"OH this feels so good."

Spike, Wesley, Gunn got out and slid in to the hot tub as they watched her swimming in the pool.

"Dam if she wasn't a vampire I wouldn't mind getting some of that."

She stop wiped her hair out of her eyes "I Heard that Gunn" then she started laughing at the look on Gunn's face she had gotten out of the pool then dived back in and went back to swimming later she got out and slipped into the hot tub.

The Guys started to laugh as Gunn started to sputter "Well she is nice to look at, Spike you know what I mean…"

"Yea she is nice in a lot of ways."

In the far chair, sunning himself was Garmon. An on a ledge that stretched the length of the upper set of windows were the Butterfly Dragons drinking in the suns light and warmth.

Spike, Wesley, Gunn heard _**"If she was a cat she would be impeccable."**_

They looked around and saw that Garmon had move to a chair closer to the cat door in the room. "You are a horny little bastard," said Spike.

"_**Every one needs a hobby."**_

While Gunn looked on, "He talks."

The cat said, _**"Yea so… You talk too!"**_

"He does at that mate."

"But how?"

"Is he one of the experiments from floor T?"

"That is where I found him but he was born with the ability to speak. I think they were trying to breed him with other cats to get more talking cats."

"Why would they do that?" said, Harmony.

"Spies, is my guess," said, Spike.

"Yea that could be know one thinks cats can talk they would be perfect for that purposes."

"So do you know where he came from?"

"Yea…"

Before Spike could answer the rest of the question Garmon vocally said, _**"I come from a small farm in Norwich at least it was where I was taken."**_

Harmony asked "Garmon do you know when you were taken and by who?"

"_**Yes Harmony I figure it was about four years ago that it happened."**_

"So he has been in the lab all that time."

"Yea, until I started poking around down in Vault V and hearing all the yelling and racket from floor T. The Tec's were glad to get him off there hand along with his partners in crime and since I was a new boss…"

"Were there more of them?

"No just one talking cat and his two friends the Butterfly Dragons."

"Where are they?"

"If you look to the upper windows you will see them sunning themselves."

She looked and saw the iridescent lumps laying on the ledge with two that looked bigger that the rest. She sat in the hot tub watching the Butterfly Dragons. She had her chin on the side hoping that one would get up but none did.

She got tired of waiting so she got out, drying off and was putting on a robe, when one of them stood up, stretched and jumped off the ledge and landed on her shoulder.

"_**You are a vampire, like Spike,"**_ someone said, she stood very still.

"Yes, I am.

"_**She likes you.**_

Harmony looked around and saw the cat looking at her "Yea well… Guys! I could use some Help."

They looked at Harmony, Gunn asks, "What is that on her shoulder?"

"Garmon you and Ana didn't need to scar her."

The cat was sitting on his butt when he answered, _**"Maybe not but she isn't batting at Ana like Wesley was at Tamon, Bram and Conn now is she."**_

"No, in fact Harmony is the first person she has landed on."

"Spike who are you talking too?"

Gunn was already out of the spa and drying off, when he heard a voice, in shock and thinking he was hearing things, slowly putting on the same type of terry robe as Harmony had dawned.

"Spike looked at Gunn then at Garmon "He can hear you?"

"_**Not all humans hear me automatically, but if you wish I will calm his fears."**_

"He is in my inner circle, yea, yea it could come in handy some time."

"_**As you wish, Mr. Gunn I am Garmon."**_

He looked at the cat a said, "No way, I thought you where kidding Spike, did all of you hear the cat speak?"

Harmony nodded then sat down with Ana still on her shoulder; Ana wobbled a little as she did.

She looked at Garmon, he said, _**"This means she has chosen you."**_

She knew what they where, "I knew they were in the lab I visit floor T many times and would bring them treats."

"Like what, Harmony."

"I would bring cat food or I would take dinner down for the lab Tec's we would share it with them. Then all the bad stuff happened about two years ago and they disappeared.

"_**I remember her bringing us treats, you were very sweet to us." **_

With a little bit of sadness in her voice she said, "Yes, I thought all of you had been moved to a different lab but I'm glad to see you're alright, at that time there were only the three of you."

"_**Yes there were and now there are many."**_

He had jumped off the chair and came over to her she scratched his head and said softly to him "Many dragons but only one of you."

He looked at her then said, _**"It's not the time for me to be with my kind but I have found a mate and we have kittens. **_

They heard a meow and seven faces looking at them thought the glass patio door.

"_**Margo Come in it is safe," **_he said, to the large Main Coon that looked at them thought the glass door, she disappeared and the little ones with her. A few moments later, the cats came in the poolroom though a cat door, Garmon introduced Margo.

_**Margo these are friends Wesley and Spike you have met, the female is Harmony, the male is Gunn."**_

"**Is it time for the gathering?"**

"_**NO Margo tomorrow, is the gathering."**_

"OH."

"The Gathering"

"_**That is what you have been preparing for, it comes about the time the warrior does evil things to man. I was very little when I saw it happen the first time all were worried about one in the clan. **_

_**He came from a noble family was cursed to become a monster the thing that would cure him was the blood of a royal. The tiger in lambs wool had to love him for it was her light that would bring him back.**_

_**I believe you called it being a real boy.**_

"Yea"

_**Any way many loved him and each fell at his feet the line of death was monstrous. There were two dark hair female warriors sister of the sword each was from a distant line related to the warrior, both had feelings for him both would die for him if the needed arose. The warrior roams the countryside always to return to the castle to the falls, he meets one of the dark haired as he is washing the fur and blood off.**_

_**He said. "Run for I am cures to be a monster, run save your self."**_

_**She said, "I have fallowed you and seen you as you are, in human form and in all your demon forms. I still love you. You will not be rid of me that easily for my love goes beyond death."**_

_**He belevie she loved him but on the next moon rise he bit her and in doing so drank her blood. She die as he became sick, he rolled on the ground the next night a light comes to him, when it is gone she is cradling his head as he cried out to her in pure agony. **_

_**What he didn't know was that she had die long before and God chose her to complete the task of his transformation. **_

"Spike what is he talking about?"

He looked at the other guys then at Wesley, Wes said, "You might as well tell him."

"Tell us What!"

"You understand that what I'm about to tell you is top secret and if you say anything about it I will have to kill you."

"Yea, So"

"Wesley and I have been going thought all the old records down in Vault V.

"Yes So."

"After last night everything clicked it came together, insane conclusion Angel might be the one in Garmon's story."

"What makes you think that?"

"Gunn he has been acting strange for weeks. Harmony had fallowed him I had another investigator follow him both lost him in the same area of the Bucket of Blood.

I put a tracker on the cars Angel likes to drive we were able to fallow the car. After we got his normal route plugged in, I plugged in the stats for where the women where found, in the computer in the center was the bar. We checked all the cars and found blood in two that matched the last three victom.

Wesley jumped in at that point, "Last night we almost saw him kill the last victim, he killed her almost in front of us Gunn."

"Wow home boy must really be tripping"

"We thought that would be the high-light of our night, until we walked Detective Appletree to her car," said, Spike

"Who is she?"

Wes stated, "She is a new detective from DC. She works with Riley Finn; there is a mystery about her she knew what Spike was."

"Yea her smile gave me the willies I felt like she walked over my grave with a fuckin long stake. The thought give me the shakes."

"Her smile was full of almost evil."

"What do you mean; I thought she was very nice."

"What did you see Harmony?"

"Soft, sweet werewolf person, what did you see?"

Then Wes and Spike looked at each other then Wes says, "We saw a human but we got this feeling she was more than she seamed."

"I'm going to change" she walked toward the door then stopped turned back "Garmon, how do I get Ana off me so I can change"

"_**Just ask her to go to the bird perch while you change she does understand American English."**_

"OH OK."

The guys have watched her turn back to the door with Ana bobbing on her shoulder, then leave the room.

"Garmon will this happen with the rest of the Butterfly Dragons?"

Stretching then rolling on his side with his paws in the air, at the question he looked at him and said, _**"Yes as the time of the new Vampire King approaches they will choose life companion."**_

Wes asks "What about you and your kind?"

"_**I have chosen, I chose to stay with Spike and his mate. "**_

"Cat I have no mate!"

"_**That you know of; at the present time but I feel her in the quiet hours of the morning her heart beat is in this house as if she is already living here, her heart beats for two."**_

"That is strange."

"_**Yes I know but that is what I see and feel."**_

"The Clem will be here soon we should get dressed."

"Yea, we better."

"It was an hour later while Gunn and Harmony were preparing to leave to take the master files to the car; Harmony had filled the empty boxes and took the first box out to the car.

Out in the garage she opened the trunk and put them in; she heard a sound coming from a top shelf. She crept over and saw there was two cans of paint laying on their sides in the colors of red and white they were dripping down the leg of the work bench as she got closer she saw two creatures flopping around on the floor covered in paint. "What are you getting…?"

The door was open she yelled for Spike "Spike There is something in you're garage"

"_**We are in trouble now."**_

He came out and walked over to her, and saw what she was looking at "I told you two to stay out of the paint. Do you listen No! He pointed at a six-pack of paper towel "Harmony gets that roll of paper towels."

Looking around she found the roll of paper towels as he continues to talk.

"You boys are lucky that paint washes off with soap and water."

"Who are they?"

"Ana's brothers the one that is red is Bran the other one is his partner in crime Conn, when they are clean they are rather striking." Spike got and empty can and using the paper towels picked up the two dragons then head to the laundry room. Put the can on its side as the dragons came tumbling out, he ran warm water in the deep sink then put the plug in the dragons stood under the water as he and Harmony watched their act like it was a waterfall.

Gunn came in "What's up."

"Wow are they what was on basement level T, I heard they drove all but Rosemary off the floor."

"Yea, I saved them, I linked up with Margie and her staff from other floors saved what they could, one thing was the moving of the archives to another place. At that, time there was just the three of them.

"_**Yes, there was then but the dragons felt safe they mated and you see the results, we all live here with Spike now."**_

Gunn looked sitting in the door was Garmon.

"_**I see they got into the paint again.**_

"Yea I think they do it on purpose.""

Garmon stopped licked a section of his fur then said, _**"Yes thoughts two have been that way seen they were hatched."**_

116


	11. Chapter 11

Rescue & Revelation

Part 2

Gunn and Harmony left for the office around two that afternoon; Spike handed him and Wesley remote controls, "So you can get back in when you return."

"You trust us…"

Spike smiled "Harmony, you proven that you have some loyalty to me but you have a long road before I completely trust you without question. Gunn you and Wesley are the only ones at this time I would trust my life with."

Wesley opened the garage so Gunn could drive out then closed it. They got back to the office around two thirty. Gunn and Harmony when down stairs picked up carts, taking them into the parking garage loaded them, Harmony looked around to see that Angel wasn't around, as they changed elevators for the one that went to the underground vault were Margie was waiting.

Margie's office had been enlarged when the after the last battle happened they had to walk down five rows of old dusty books to get to her office. At the door to Margie's office they stopped opened the door and rolled the carts into her office. Harmony states to Margie; "Margie, Spike wants you to file these."

She looked at Harmony as if she was looking thought her. Then said, "Leave them and I will input them."

Harmony and Gunn walk down and turn then stopped; Gunn almost stepped on her she was so abrupt.

"What the Hell I thought we were going!"

She said, quietly "We will but I have to see how she inputs the data."

He shook his head and they watched Margie as she picked them up looked at them and put them down. He said, "What is she doing?"

"I don't know."

Margie looked in there direction and said "Scanning them into my main frame."

Harmony sucked her breath in sudden surprise then she turned and ran with Gunn fallowing her.

Margie smiled in there direction as she heard their foot fall move away out of the room, down the hall, then the elevator doors go ding, open and close.

The other Secretaries looked at Harmony as they silently walked out to the parking garage later that evening. Getting into his company car and drove out of the parking garage.

Gunn looked at his watch "It's almost midnight, I think I will go. What about you?

"I could use a drink."

"Yes I could too! Any place special."

"Yea there is this new bar called the Ebony Flow. I and Whistler when to a few weeks ago, it reminds me of a little place in Sunnydale called the Bronze that I use to hag at when I was human."

They drove in the driveway and parked they walked up to the door and into a dimly lit bar. Gunn was stunned out on a large dance floor were creatures dancing with humans. Harmony saw a table and took Gunn's arm leading him to it which was a little more lit up. The waitress came over and laid menus down.

She came back after they looked thought the menu "What will your have?"

"Give me the bloody barbecue wings and a mug of blood"

"Sure honey, and for your friend."

"I'll have a Mug of your darkest beer, salad and a plate of the regular wings."

"OK I'll put in your order and bring your drinks."

She was true to her word the drinks were there very quickly.

"You had the blood and he had the beer."

"Yea that's right said Harmony as the woman sat them down then left.

This is a strange place I haven't seen so many demons in one place in a long time."

"Yea this is called the neutral zone, the owner had wards, charms and spells cast on this place as precautions."

"Is that why every one is getting along?"

"That and the folks that come here want to meet others that they have spoken to over the internet."

"Gunn when I was here the last time there was the band Crimson Oak playing there was this guy he was the lead singer in the band at first I thought the guy was Spike."

"Why would you think that?"

She looked at her blood took a drink "The guy looked like Spike."

"Come on Harmony."

"Don't look at me that way Gunn, this guy could have been Spike's twin, I swear it!"

"If you say so Harmony, how could that be he did not father any children when he was human?"

"That you or I knew of."

"Did you find out the guys name?"

"Yes this guy's name is Uilliam Jason Pratt Knight, since I saw him I have been looking into Spike's family name which was Pratt when he was human, to see if he had any brothers, sisters or cousins that the family genes could have been past down thought."

"Well?"

"He had a male cousin by the name of Dillon Pratt that was married when he was turned. The strange thing is when they left England and came to the United States he came with two women that were both pregnant the one had her child two weeks after they landed the other was about eight weeks after, the first had the name of Cecily and left four weeks after they got here."

"So what is strange about that?"

With exasperation she said, "Cecily left her child at two weeks old and never came back to the US, or had any other contact with the child.

"That is odd, what was the baby's name?"

"The first was Uilliam Jason Pratt Knight. The second was Fremont Dillon Pratt. Where they lived belonged to Cecily's father Lord William Jason Knight"

"Did you find anything on the father was?"

"Not really he was a good person active in Edinburg in the community from 1870 until 1920. There were written roomers from the demon community in a few old diaries of the time that pointed to William Pratt getting Cecily Pregnant but no concrete evidence. Until I found Dillon, he was the caretaker of Lord William's a state in the US.

He was also the care taker of Cecily's mystery child, her father would spend months there with them, going over the books, playing ball with the children, when he die in the winter of 1930.

His land in the states, was given to two people six acres was given to Dillon Basil Pratt, the rest was given to Uilliam Jason Pratt Knight. The land he had in England was left to his younger daughter Beda Genevra and her husband Meyer Van Price, he left his oldest daughter Five thousand pounds."

"So he cut his older daughter out of his will."

"No, but she figured she would get more, it was said, that Cecily was so mad she cursed her younger sister and her descendents. Gunn it was said, Beda loved only demons, Beda love only William even though she married a human and bore ten children."

At that point the waitress returned with there tray of food and they stopped talking, sat and ate.

Gunn asked, "Could Buffy be one of her…"

Harmony looked at him as she finished the wing in her hand "Yea I think she is."

In a quiet voice he said, "That would make her different than the other slayers."

"Yes it does, I remember back in Sunnydale the two of them doing there best to hate each other. I never believe they did. She smiles then says Spike with his game of kill the slayer, Drusilla and I saw though him; he was in love with Buffy back then. Some how she took him back to events before he was turned or something that was close any way."

"Maybe there was someone else that loved him?"

She took a sip of her drink then said, "Beda loved him that much. What if Buffy is her reincarnation but this time she and Spike you know."

"Yea that makes sense from what Wesley has been told Buffy has been acting very strange since the battle in Sunnydale."

They both ate another wing or two as they thought the waitress came back with two fresh mugs.

"I wonder could she be you know…"

"Come on Harmony vampires can't impregnate."

"But what if they could, I would create a new race."

"Yea but it gives me the creeps, what would they be vampires that walk in day light. How would they get thought puberty?"

"I don't know the first time was bad enough for me."

"Yea me too, you finished."

"Almost I think I'll take the rest of my wings home plus I need to stop at the little girl's room."

"I'll call the waitress for the check and get some boxes."

"Sounds good I'll meet you at the register."

"Sounds like a plan."

She got up and left the table as he flagged down the waitress for the bill. By the time she was out he was standing by the register.

Dinner Order

It is the fallowing day around noon, Wesley has gone to his office, sorting and picking up papers to take to the dinner meeting. He goes to the elevator to leave the building, but not before Angel sees him.

Wesley stepped out of the elevator on his way to let Harmony know he was going back to Spikes.

"Wesley"

Wesley looks to see Angel removing his black jacket ripped in many places, which showed a rumpled black dress shirt that has the tail part way tucked in and a rumpled black pair of dress pants all three splatter with something that is still damp.

"Angel I was heading out for a meeting. God you smell horrible."

"Yea I know, been out killing Hellhounds."

Wesley noted something Angel was standing in front of the open door but smoke wasn't rising from his shirt.

"Are you OK Angel?"

"Yes, just on my way up stairs for a shower."

"OK, I have an appointment so I got to go."

"Yea I need to get these clothes off"

Wesley thought about it as he drove to Spikes place, entering the house, then returning to the den he hears Tamon, sitting on the cat perch near the window sill she looked at him and started to chirp.

"_**Were where you? I woke and you were gone."**_

"Tamon I had to pick up papers from my office."

"_**I was worried"**_

"I'm sorry you were worried, it took me longer to collect them than I thought."

"_**You smell bad."**_

He smelled his arms "I ran into Angel he had just got back from dispatching some hellhounds, some of the sent must have transferred from him."

"_**Shower, clean clothing now!"**_

"Well aren't you the bossy one."

To look at her you would swear she put her claws on her hips then flew to him sat on his shoulder and dug her claws in _**"I said, shower now"**_

"Okay, Okay, you don't have to leave marks."

"_**Then don't be like my brothers that test me."**_

He laughs "You just want in the hot water!"

"May be!" she said as he moves in the direction of the stairs, with her on his shoulder. It is and hour later as he walks back into the den "Tamon I do feel more relaxed"

She flew to the perch and said, _**"You smell better too!"**_

He smiled at her as she preened he picked up a folder and sat down in the recliner that was next to a open bathroom door, he started to read copies of the files as she suns herself in the window.

It has been six hours since Spike lay down and fell to sleep; he wakes stretches then gets up, dresses and goes up into the kitchen, warms blood. He take it out, as he sips it, sits in the shadows of the quiet kitchen, out side the window the trellis with it's green and wine vines of Morning Glories that hadn't completely closed for the day and the green lawn beyond it, his mind drifts on to Buffy with sadness in his voice "I wonder what Buffy is doing?"

Then with an edge of anger, he said, "She is probably having a ball with the Immortal, while I look after her boyfriend" then takes the last few sips from the cup.

"I'm a fool she would never love me why do I keep taking care of her pals!"

With a look of sadness, he gets up refills the cup puts it into warm.

"I guess I should call the Chop Stick." Seeing that there is a pad and pen on the table, picking up the phone then sits it on the table, as the Microwave dings he takes out the cup and closes the door then walked back to the table sits down and after taking a sip he sits the cup down and dials the number.

"Hello, Chop Stick, Lee speaking."

"Lee"

"Mr. Spike, what would you like tonight? You're usual?"

"NO Lee, give me enough sweet and sour chicken, pepper beef, broccoli beef, almond chicken, orange chicken, egg rolls, chow mien and fried rice for fifty people."

"It will take three hours to prepare it."

"That's fine, I will have Gunn pick it up. "

"We got a real good sushi chef would you like for me to add an assortment for your guests?"

"Sure Lee."

"I read order back to you, sweet and sour chicken, pepper beef, broccoli beef, almond chicken, orange chicken, egg rolls, chow mein, fried rice and sushi for fifty people. It comes to three hundred dollar."

"Fine Lee, I'll tell Gunn."

"Mr. Spike, It will be ready around four."

"Fine Lee."

Spike hangs up the phone, jots down a note or two as he says to himself "As many times as I have told him to call me Spike he still calls me Mr. Spike."

Wesley walked in the kitchen. "Who Spike?"

Spike looked up "Lee at the Chop Stick."

"Oh"

"I was ordering dinner; the rest should be here around five."

"Yes they should."

"Spike I have a question on another subject."

"Yes"

"Do vampires eat food?"

"It's just I've never seen you or Angel…"

Spike started to laugh, for him it seemed like a strange question for a colleague to ask, and then he saw the confused look on Wesley's face.

Spike stared out the windows "We can eat human food Wesley."

"It's just most don't I guess they are too angry!"

Spike pushed two buttons on his phone, which brought up Gunn's office number, the phone rang then Gunn was on the line.

"What's up Spike?"

"Gunn, will you stop by the Chop Stick and pick-up dinner?"

"It will be about three hundred dollars."

"OK, Sure Spike anything else"

"No Clem is arranging the food for the demons; Whistler is bringing the drinks for all groups. Faith has arranged for feeding the Dragons, so I think every thing is ready.

"What time will it be ready?"

"Around four."

"OK, I'll pick it up on the way back to your place."

"Yea great see you after four then."

"Yes see you then."

Spike pushed the off button as the two dragons Mona and Mores flew in the room; he petted them, and thought "I wish Buffy was here she would be enthralled with the two of you.

The two Butterfly dragons looked at each other Mona said, _**"Give it time she will be with you again." Spike smiled then thought "I wish that were true."**_

Chop Stick Pick-up

Gunn picked up Illyria and Harmony then they stop by the Chop Stick for their, to go dinner on there way to Spike's.

"Hi Mr. Lee is our order ready"

"Yes Mr. Gunn it is just being packaged."

"How is your daughter Lian-Mingmei?"

"She is doing well she is in college like her two older brothers."

"Good, good. How is your nephew Li?"

"He is no longer in trouble he and his twin sister have been helping me here."

"That is great to hear, the streets are tough."

"Yes I was worried about them…" A smiling young man and woman came out of the kitchen carrying bags.

"Uncle Gunn you are here" she sat the bags on the table and gave him a hug.

"Me Ling you getting good grades in high school?"

"Yes I am on honor roll."

"That's great! What about you Li?"

The young man behind her sat his bags down, he and Gunn shook hands with a very proud look "I am on honor roll too!"

Lee got all proud "You not tell me?"

"I was going to tell at dinner."

"OH"

"WOW that is great; it is big turn around for you."

"What grade are you in?" asked Harmony.

"They are in Tenth Miss Harmony," said Lee.

"We better go," said Illyria.

Gunn and Harmony looked around to find Illyria was standing at the entrance. With a look of irritation in Illyria's direction Harmony smiled "Yes we better". As she picked up a set of bags and headed out the door. The twins head for the kitchen to bring the rest of the food while Gunn paid Lee.

"Illyria take these bags to the car."

She nodded and did as he asked. Harmony came in as she left. Li and Me Ling were bringing large covered aluminum trays out of the kitchen with the five of them the car was loaded in short order and they drove away from the Chop Stick.

Dinner Meeting

Back at Spike's he and Wesley are talking in the den:

"We should include Appletree in this meeting Spike!"

Spike was deep in thought until he caught site of Mona and Mores flying around after a few large flies that are buzzing around the window in the den.

"Did you hear me Spike?"

Irritated he said, "Yea, Wesley I did."

He picks his cell phone up from the table in front of him and dialed, the phone rang the operator came on "Los Angeles Police Department just a moment please."

Spike said "Sure" elevator music replaced the operator.

When the switchboard operator returned in a tired voice she said, "Yes how can I help you?"

"I'm Spike connect me to Detective Appletree's desk."

"Let me see if she is in."

Appletree's phone rang she picks it up "Dove"

"A call came in from Spike"

"Patch him though."

When she came back "She is in, I'm putting you through now."

"Thank You"

The line went to the elevator music again then a few moments later Appletree's voice came over the phone.

"Spike, I know you're holding back information! What do you have?"

"Erma their's too much, to tell you over the phone…"

"Spike I can smell when some one is hiding something!"

"Dam It, Woman you're as exasperating as Buf…!

"That is Buffy, Thank you I strive to be just like her. Last night you saw Angel change into something didn't you, something that was not vampire, not Angelus, something new."

"Yea, Wesley and I both saw him but…"

"But he was different."

"Yea how did you know…?"

"I've seen it before."

"I never saw him like that, in the old days yea he was mean, yes he was a vicious, conniving, drunken sob but what I saw last night was…"

"Pure evil!"

"Yea, it was as if he was something else. He killed her coldly, I've seen him kill before but this was…"

"Different…"

"Yea"

"Erma I'm having a dinner meeting at my place tonight to bring every one up to speed, I want you there."

"You're lucky moon rise isn't for a week."

"Yea"

"Why?"

"Let's say I don't play well with others at that time of the month. What time you want me there?"

She grabbed a pad and pencil as he said, Meet me at 1300 Belle Oceana Vista, here in LA. Any time after six will work; I have Gunn picking up the food."

"What are we having?"

"Chinese."

"Do you mind if I bring some one?"

"If Finn and his woman are there bring them!"

"And how did…"

"Why else would you ask?"

"Was I that transparent?"

"No I heard them breathing in the back round. See you then?"

"Yes see you after six" then she hung up the phone.

She turned and looked at the two people that were sitting across the desk, "We are invited to dinner."

They looked at each other "How did he…"

"He heard you breathing."

It was four hours later that Applegate, Finn and his wife showed up at Spike's place the time was five thirty, after giving them the grand tour an introducing them to the cat and the dragons.

Spike was busy serving them drinks in the den about six P.M. and the two troublemakers Bram and Conn settled on Riley and Sam.

"Spike says I see the trouble makers have chosen you two."

"Chosen?"

"Yea they choose companions, you two appear to be the ones they have chosen."

Gunn, Harmony, and Illyria drove on to the driveway. Gunn pulled out a remote to open the garage once inside. Gunn pushed a button on a box on the inside garage wall which made the door close then he pressed the other button and said, "Spike, Wesley where are you, we could use some help out here in the garage!"

Spike went to the box clicked the button "Gunn we are in the den we'll come." Getting up all of them left there drinks and stroll after Spike to the garage to help bring the food into the kitchen.

Harmony, Spike, Gunn and Wes were the last to bring in the food they walked into the den in the middle of a conversation, after a few moments of standing, in the back round and listening to the conversation, as they retrieved and sipping their drinks. Harmony got a far away look as if she was thinking back to the past as she listened.

Sam states to Spike "You're is in love with Buffy!"

"OH come on Sam, she had been the biggest pain in my ass since I met her!"

"Yes but you died to save her."

He flails his arms and walks back and forth around the room as he yells at Sam "Bull Shit!" and walked out.

"Sam how can you tell" asked Riley.

"He acts similar to the way you did when we met."

Riley starts pacing as he frowned "Come on Sam I wasn't that bad!"

She caught his hand as he past, which made him stop pacing and look at her "No Honey you were in a real bad state but he is worse."

"I wish there was something I could do for him…"

He sat down next to her "I know Sam, when I saw Jana last week she spoke of Buffy she is worried about her getting lost in the tunnels."

"I know I spoke to her Sunday she is worried about Buffy to the point that they are keeping a twenty-four hour watch on her. But Buffy still slips away from them now and then, just last week they were hunting for her every where."

Harmony asked, "Where did they find her?"

"They found her not far from the falls that is down by the ocean, she had a bucket and was picking up sea shells, while running along the beach.

"Excuse me Riley, Sam exactly when was that?"

"It was about Friday last week that it happened."

"I know Spike's moods he was sleeping a lot that day I came in once he was talking in his sleep to Buffy like she was in the room.

I hate to say it but they where mated from the moment he saw her. Drusilla and I both saw it in everything he did. He loved her and hated himself for loving her. Without knowing it she made him feel something neither Dru nor I could tap into, if we had been able too…"

Riley and his Wife looked at each other. It was Erma who stated what the two were thinking, in a quiet far away voice she said, "That would explain part of Buffy's actions of late, she said."

Harmony looked at Erma with her dark hair and deep blue eyes, and said in a soft voice, "I don't think he realized… I knew he was hers with every fiber in his body. Why else do you think he's hanging around here in Los Angeles? If he can stop the change Angel is going though, It's all for her, I wish he saw me that way."

Wesley had been in the back with Tamon on his shoulder. "I wonder where the rest are!"

"We should start dinner while the foods still hot," said Gunn.

When they got into the kitchen Spike was getting paper plates out he said, to Wesley "Wes get the plastic ware out of that box next to you."

"Sure"

The others made a line behind Spike as they watched him make two very small plates up and take them to the laundry room then heard him called "Mona, Mores dinner is ready." The two butterfly dragons came flying though the room and into the laundry room.

Wesley fallowed suit, then Reilly, Sam, and Harmony. Clem had come in the kitchen with Whistler and three cases of soda cans "Spike…" was all he got out when the other four dragons flew in the kitchen. Two parked themselves on his shoulders and the other two sat on Whistlers shoulders. Clem was talking to them as if it was nothing new. "Hi guys, let me set these soda's down. You been good Ivar no more paint diving so you can get under the running water?"

"Not today the other two bombers are still at it," said, Harmony.

He looked at her "That isn't to surprising. What we having any way?"

"Chinese It smells good; hi Reilly didn't see you there." Reilly nods as he finishes filling his plate then took a bit.

"Come on Clem lets get the rest of these flying beasties fed."

"Sure Spike."

Spike and Clem got the rest of the dragons and Garmon their dinner, while the others got food and were sitting down to eat.

It was later that evening when Clem and Spike were getting there meal.

"I wonder where Faith and Robin are."

"Spike I got a call from her while you were busy with the little guys she, Connor and Lena are picking up the big dragons and they will be late," said Harmony.

"Yea Robin called too, he is changing clothing and is picking up the slayers" said Gunn.

"OK"

It was close to seven fifteen when Connor, Leana, Faith and the large dragons pulled up in front of the gate. The gate buzzer made Harmony jump; she looked around and saw the flashing red light. She pushed the button "Hello"

"Harmony let us in."

"Sure Faith" She pushed another button.

A few minutes later, the vans rolled up the driveway, stopped, they got out and came in.

Faith looked at her watch "Robin should be here by now."

"What's the matter Faith things going wrong in Paradise?"

She frowns then said flatly "No Spike."

Standing next to Connor, a smiling young man with wide shoulders, wearing designer blue jeans and a silk shirt in wine said Spike, where do you want us?"

Spike looked at the young man with his cat like eyes that made Spike do a double take.

"I'm, I'm not sure; can you eat like humans when in human form?"

"I don't know Mom, Dad."

A woman and man wearing jeans, button down shirts simple circlets on there heads came up behind Connor and the young man, the man stated in British English "Yes we can eat in this form."

Spike looked at them in shock and amazement "Good, we did prepare an area for you and the demons could go if you wished privacy in eating."

"That is very kind of you Spike" as they turned, pick up plates and collected food.

He looked at them She was willowy but then she was from the Asian dragon clan her hair was jet black, tied at the back of the neck with gold and silver cords which overlapped a crossed into a braid. He was from the British dragon clan, he was shorter, heavy built, but muscular. His hair was Blonde pulled back in a ponytail with blue and silver cord tied as it went down his back.

Spike was thinking about the dragons as Robin with the slayers in tow appeared in the kitchen.

"What took you so long I was getting worried said Faith.

Robin smiled "Problems at the school, we had a number of fights. One kid went after the school nurse, three other started a fight in the cafeteria, it went on and on today it was like being back at Sunnydale High again."

"Wow I didn't know, how long has it been happening?"

"It's been getting worse over the last six weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Faith honey you had enough on your plate you were training new girls, dealing with the last big battle then keeping an eye on Angel and your school work."

"Yes but I would of liked to know what was happening to you at the school."

"I know, I know but with everything you have been dealing with I just thought…

"You thought I had too much on my plate to worry about you! Men…"

"Yes, now you know, can we eat I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day."

With nothing more to say on the subject she said, "Sure."

Harmony noted the conversation then pulled Faith aside "Faith, help me get the coffee maker set up."

"Sure Harmony."

"Faith, I didn't mean to ease drop but Robin is a good guy. In my book he would be a keeper so try to give him some slack."

Faith looked at the vampire and pulled out the stake she kept with her at all times, as Harmony backed away, Spike came in the kitchen.

From behind her came Spikes voice, "Faith what are you doing?"

"Tell your vampire horde to keep her nose in her own business!"

"OK Faith but put that stake away, OK" Said Spike.

She looked at her raised hand and said, "A what just happened?"

Harmony still shaken leaned on the counter as Spike said, "It looked like you were going to stake Harmony."

"Harmony what were you two talking about?"

Harmony started to cry softly then said, "I was suggesting that Robin was a good guy and I thought she should give him a break then she pulled the stake."

"What started this whole thing Faith?"

"I'm not sure I…"

"She has been up-set since she picked us up to night," said, the young man that had been with Connor earlier.

"You are?"

"Prince Malin is my full title but Malin to my friends."

"Robin had you noted anything different?"

"Yes she has been more combative the last two weeks I thought it was her period. She gets irritable about that time of month, vitamin B-complex seems to help. It has been a busy month but now that I think of it she has two weeks until then."

Appletree had been in the back round listening in, she said, "She is in the pre-trigger of the Gathering."

Spike and the rest of the people look at her with a look that said, "Pre-trigger of what the hell? "

She walked around the kitchen to the refrigerator as she talked; "It happens every two hundred years, to those that have the slayer blood."

Putting her hand on the door handle then opening the door and looking in she sees all dark beer she gets a beer out. She said, to Spike "You are out of Ale."

"I don't like Ale I like the dark beer."

"Oh! With a far away look, she said, for the old slayer community it is a time of celebration when the old king passes the crown to his successor."

"Are there any signs asked Connor.

"The problem or for runner of such an advent is the violence that is created Each time it is different, each time there is a lost love, each time the successor becomes more violent. There is anger then they leave jobs with no reason to the employer. It's as if you hear a softly played piece of music. All of us feel the pull to leave were we are and go to old Britain."

"Spike she is really freaking me out" said, Harmony.

"Yea, I know Harmony, It's like hearing Drusilla ramble on."

"Spike you must of heard it," said Appletree.

Then she shook her head "What was I saying?"

The rest looked at her in disbelief, "I slipped into the other world didn't I Riley."

"Yes Erma you did."

She looked at Riley and Sam then noted the bottle of beer in her hand "Evan was here!"

"Yes Erma he was!"

She looked at the others then said, "I guess I should explain who Evan is. He is the spirit of my dead twin brother.

"How did he die?"

"A Religious zealot shot him with a silver bullet, we were thirty that year he had been a Cop for fifteen years, when the guy killed him."

"How long ago did it happen?"

"Twenty years ago" said Erma.

"The guy was a hunter wasn't he?" asked Spike.

In a soft voice she said, "Yes he was."

The room was quiet not even the dragons made a sound. It was like the smell of death hung in the air for a long time, with every one in their own thoughts and minds.

Erma finally spoke "Evan's spirit has been with me since the moon rise after his death."

"That would explain the vibe I was getting off you" said Wesley.

She looked at him in a strange way as if she was no longer in the body, she opened the bottle took a swig of the dark beer, the voice that came from her confirmed it was deep tenor: "Oh this is good, haven't had one these dark beers in years. You Harmony are the secretary?"

"Yes"

"Get something to write with and on"

"Spike"

"They're in the drawer in the side table Harmony."

She got them and sat down, as Erma drank the beer. Erma started to pace back and forth as her voice talked.

"Two are caught gold and wine, Evil intent is in line, death come swift from another place and time, Creature of the night rescued the dragons in flight, small dragons flourish with delight, Dragons come to new world birthing many in the end of the old kings rain, Dragons pick the spirit warriors of the new century again.

Warriors that will bring the new king into the light of day, one died in a battle, one that betrayed him, one the king does not trust,

One the king saved, one the king was jealous of, one that he sacrificed for,

One a love that was ripped from him, four that have connections to an underground world, Two in one justice is served, Support that comes from wing, land and other worldly hands."

Harmony had sat the pad and pencil down as Erma toppled over. Riley was the closest the two of them managed to keep her from hitting the table. Riley and Gunn took her to the couch as Harmony moved quickly out of the way.

"Riley what just happened?"

"It was Evan he was the one that was interested in the family history as she said he speaks thought her sometimes."

"Will she be OK?"

"Yes she will need some rest."

Spike had walked in with a beer in his hand during the poem "Come on, bring her we will put her in the down stairs bedroom, Harmony you show them." He took a swig out of the bottle while they were getting Erma up then stepped a side.

They were talking when Clem came in "Spike the demons are here where do you want them."

He looked at the faces "What happened?"

"We had a visitation from Erma's dead brother Evan."

"OH. What about the demons?"

"The food is in the kitchen there are tables and chairs out here."

"OK but…"

"But what Clem?"

"You need to formally greet them and invite them into your home remember. They tried to open negotiation with Angel with no success.

They were ready to give up when they heard that the slayers, dragons and the league would be here, the older ones said they would try one more time, they are very old fashion and stick very strictly to the rules of Etiquette so could you…"

"Yes I know."

Spike smiled, Clem had been tutoring him in the old demon customs. His heart wasn't into it but he had learned one more thing from Angel how to put his feelings a side, he had not applied it until the last few weeks.

"Clem what aren't you telling me?"

Clem looked at him then said, "Hlin is coming tonight."

"Sure Clem let's do it"

Exhaling, "OH Good!"

"Lead the way."

When they got to the lawn the elders where waiting Clem made the introductions.

"This is Spike"

Spike bowed low to show his respect for the elders then said, "Welcome to my humble home."

A very old female walked around him then Mona and Mores came and landed on his back. They hissed at her, she hissed at them. Then said to him "Stand"

The dragons flew to a near by branch as he stood up.

"You understood them?"

"Yes, they warned you off."

Her wrinkled face became softer she even got a more youthful look as she smiled at the house. She said, "Listen"

He heard Cass making a racket he turned and found her at the window he took a deep breath "Clem will you see what is causing Cass to be up set.

"Yes"

He went to the door opened it when a peach streak flew past him and land on the Elders shoulder.

She spoke to the dragon as tears started to roll down her face "It has been a long time my beauty."

The company stared in wonder as she took a wrinkled finger and petted the dragon.

145


	12. Chapter 12

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

Hiln Story Time

They walked into Spikes home, as they walked into the kitchen Hiln exclaimed "Chinese how did you know that was my favorite!"

Spike looked surprised then said, "I, I didn't know."

She smiled, "If she didn't have the warts with long hairs growing from them and that long hook nose she would have been a beauty even at her age" is what Riley thought to himself.

Sam looked at Riley something went between them as if she knew what he was thinking as she gave a nod, he smiled as they got plates.

Spike noted the look that passed between them he remembered a time when he and Buffy where that closes and it tugged at his soul. Until that moment he didn't realize how much he missed Buffy.

Spike saw that the rest of the group were out on the patio eating at the table and chairs he directed Hiln conclave out side after they gather their food, sitting across from her she noted that Spike was in his own world as he drank a cup of warm blood.

It was when he noted that she was watching him that he said, "What?"

She said to him, "Spike their is an old story among my people that tells of a warrior and his bride during their the first year they were happy, then one day things changed evil came to disrupt their happy lives.

"What was his name?"

It was Altair he was changed into a demon."

"What type of demon?"

"It was said that he had the cunning of a vampire but the shape of a werewolf. On hearing his wife Gwenhwyfar was dead by his hand, he went mad.

Altair ran though the continents leaving a line of dead bodies in his wake until he met, a beautiful woman with dark skin and raven hair in _Santiago_, who stood up to him and calm the demon."

"What happened to his wife?"

"During that time Callan a monk that wanted Altair's wife Gwenhwyfar for himself, he told her that her love was dead. He told the people that she was dead and that Altair had killed her and her handmaids, when in truth he had them in one of his towers.

During this time it was Altair's intimate friends thought much investigation that found they were prisoners.

My great, great grandfather Malew was with Arzhel and Friar Jon when they found and rescued them, they took them a crossed the sea to Britain to Arzhel's a state.

Gwenhwyfar was deeply depressed during this time and roamed the tunnels in Arzhel's castle. No one saw she was with child, it was after she got there that she started to show.

Arzhel being worried about her had seen she was dispirited and in her own world. That was why Arzhel and my teacher White Wolf talked about a search to find Altair if he was alive and bring him to the castle.

It was then that a man with a long gray beard came he spoke to the others and then to her no one knows what they talked about. But from that day to present her descendants have done the same thing every two hundred years."

"What would that be?"

"Falling in love with a demon in human form is a hero."

"This is strange said, Harmony."

"Did they ever find each other?"

"Yes pretty one."

"Well" said Connor.

"It was before the child was born White Wolf got a lead from a ship captain and went to the dark land of _Santiago_, hot on Altair's trail. He found him but not before Gwenwyfar gave birth to their children.

"Children" said Mamie with a raised eye brow.

"Yes Gwenwyfar had triplet's two boys and a girl."

Sam said "There was another female…

"Yes how did you know?"

"We do our home work she was a priestess I believe."

"Yes she was!"

"She was with child too!"

"Yes Samantha."

"Bloody bastard!"

"He was supposed to be true to Gwenwyfar."

"He did it with a priestess! What an easy lay she must of…"

"Stop there Mister she was not easy! She was the granddaughter of Zeus."

They looked in shock.

"Gwenwyfar was his daughter" said Hiln.

"She had her child six months after, Gwenwyfar. Altair and White Wolf stayed for the birth of the second child which was a girl she became known as the first slayer."

"The babies were born about six months apart then."

"Yes"

"They both were related to Zeus" said Gunn.

"Yes but Altair's heart was…"

"His heart was Gwenwyfar that was why he was in pain and confused."

"Yea but…"

Hiln smiled "Child, Men have lived with the belief for centuries that they were to get as many females as they could. Most women are drove by their hearts; men tend to be drove by their loins. There are through on both sides that have some balance of course like your Friends."

"What happened to Altair's wife Gwenwyfar" said Kennedy.

Hiln looked at her "During this same time period his wife was far away at Arzhel's Castle as I said, caring for the babies that she thought was the last remnants of there love. I was a child of ten at the time I watched over her, she was sad, but after the children were born she changed, life returned to her as she took care of the babies.

Just as Spike wishes he was with Buffy at this moment."

He stared at her and in his mind roamed the thought "How could she know that?"

"Shall we get coffee? You must be parched" said Spike. "Yes I am."

The rest fallowed the two to where Harmony had sat up the coffee pot in the kitchen. The coffee was ready they each got a cup then gathering in the family room.

After everyone had coffee and were seated in the family room Spike started "I don't know how many of you have been fallowing the news and the murders that have happened here in LA."

Riley spoke up you're talking about the young women that have been murdered over the last few months."

"Yes"

"That is why we are here, to find and stop who is doing it" said Faith.

The other slayers said, "Yea, Yes."

"Quiet down girls! It appears to be a mad vampire; we stake him and go home."

"Faith it isn't that easy."

"Angel is the one doing it!"

Faith looked down she couldn't believe it, "Angel would not do such a thing."

"Faith yes normally you would be right" said, Prince Malin.

Spike and Wesley looked at him in surprise.

"I have been keeping an eye on him for the two of you at night."

"OH, Spike and I saw him but…" was all Wesley got out before an explosion of voices started arguing.

"Then he must die said Mamie."

"Stop it! It isn't that simple Mamie, I don't think he knows he is the one doing it."

She looked at him.

Clem says "Then what will we do we can't let him roam around killing."

Clem, Angel isn't himself we can't just kill him like we would do with a rogue demon or vampire, he has a soul."

"Perhaps we could imprison him some were maybe in one of the cells at Wolfram & Hart said, one of the large dragons.

I have thought of that Mark from maintenance is reinforcing two of the cells.

"Won't that make Angel suspicious?"

"Yea it will and when he looks at the paper work he will come to me. I will take him down and he will see them for himself that they are rusty. That will settle everything.

Hiln hadn't said anything up to this point, "He is right Angel has no idea that he is the killer."

"This warrior you were speaking of earlier do you think it is Angel?"

Hiln looked down at Garmon who was sitting in front of her.

"Tell them."

When she looked at them it was like she was seeing some past event as she stated "Yes but there is another part of the story that has been hidden it was shown to two seers of the Watchers Directorate long ago in dreams and visions. In the end time's humans did all they could to destroy them but there birth was written in the stars. They would all come back if she the unexpected slayer succeeded.

The birth of a young dragon & his mate, will hearudry in a new age a warrior of demon cast will saved them and give them a home. Until the time comes for the birth of the next generation, the dragons swore to him to be there when he married the warrior woman. It was said that Altair's sons were the first twins of the prophecy.

When times are bad the twins from two worlds will come as they came in the beginning. They will stand by the warriors. In the coming they will gather creatures of legend and myth."

All was quiet, Harmony and Gunn looked at each other as Gunn's eyes shown his comprehension she blurted out "Spike he is one of the twins!"

"Come on Harmony that is crazy" Yelled Spike.

"No hear me out Spike I saw your twin at the Ebony Flow two weeks ago."

"Who is this guy Harmony?"

"Uilliam Jason Pratt Knight" said Harmony.

"Yes Young one there is another that looks like him and come from his loins."

"God come on!"

"Do you remember Cecily?"

"Yea, what about her?"

"She had a child after your murder."

"An because of that you think I'm a reincarnation of one of these warriors."

"I am not sure but you look like paintings I have seen of her child."

Erma as she wandered out and said, "The first two were brothers; second two were cousins, the third were of heaven, the last set of twins are one walks by day and one walks by night both drink the blood of life both love a woman" looking white as if she were going to faint but she held it together.

"Grandmother Hiln it is time."

Hiln smiled "My granddaughter" and hugged her.

"Yes it appears to be.

153


	13. Chapter 13

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

Spike's Rainy Night Meeting

It has been a tuff week the rain and hale had been pounding Los Angeles it had let up just long enough for Clem and I to drive to the Bucket of Blood, as we sat there listening to the rain come down we sipping on our drinks and watching the demon belly dancer do her stuff.

The cellular phone behind the bar rang Joe the bar tender picked it up then yelled at them "Whistler it's for you".

I got up from the table and walked over as the bar tender handed it to me "Thanks Joe."

"Yea"

"Hello, yea this is Whistler, sure I'll see to it, OK, I understand Spike is to be with us when we pick her up." he handed the phone back to the bar tender.

"Here Joe, and Thanks."

"Sure any time" Joe said as he put the phone back on its cradle.

When he got back to the table "Who was that Whistler?" asked Clem.

"That was the Man up stairs some one is coming down tomorrow and we are to pick them up at the Demon's Ritz at midnight. We are to arrange with Spike to take the person on a shopping spree."

"OK" said Clem.

With a frown "How are we going to get him to do it?" asked Whistler.

"With him it is best to tell the truth! I'll give him a call" as Clem took out his cell phone and a pen then started to punch in Spike's speed dial number on the pad.

I sat in my office, it was Friday and the week had been a long one, "I had been staring out the window and thinking about the truth that Angel was the one killing the young women and trying to figure out how to stop him with out killing him. That thought disturbed me, for in the old days I wouldn't have stopped to think about it I would have done it. In the old days, Angelus wouldn't have wasted a drop of blood but what I saw in the alley was messy and brutal. Blood was all over the alley, Angel, and his victims were covered but he walked away as if his clothing were pristine. I never realized that much blood could cover so much area.

I had originally stayed around because I saw the fear in Angel's eyes when he confided in me, that night after the big battle when we were both sauced he confessed to me "Spike, since I signed my soul away I had been having laps in my memory." It wasn't until I was sober that it means anything to me. Then the first body was found then another and so on, I knew Buffy would never for give me if I let something happened to him that could be prevented. So I stayed now I'm neck deep in it. I picked up my cup and realized it was empty getting up I went to the brake room which is next door to the copy room.

After getting another cup of blood I looked in the copy room and saw the pile of papers Harmony had left for me. I walked in and started doing the boring repetitive job of copying.

While copying my mind is going over all the facts on the three new women that had been killed, they were all bleach blondes between the age of twenty-five and thirty not the same shade of blonde as Buffy's hair, most had that new two tone die job dark on the bottom and lighter on top. Funny the dark in their hair reminds me of the shade that Cordy's hair was."

When the phone rang, it startled me I threw the papers I was stacking in the air they flew all over the small room landing on the floor.

"Bloody hell! Who would be calling at this late hour?" I said, as I answered my phone.

"Hello, Oh Clem what the hell do you want at this hour?"

"I need to ask a favor of you, could you meet me."

"Yea, I can meet you it will take me about twenty minutes to finish what I'm doing, but yea are you at your usually hang out?"

"Yes Spike."

"OK, see you in an hour then"

Spike heard Clem hang up the phone, and then he heard a click on the line, "I got it Angel, why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"I would if you weren't creeping around down there at all hours of the day and night doing what ever the hell your doing!"

"If you want to know, I'm making myself useful; Harmony had a stack of copying we needed for Monday's meeting. I told her to go on her date that if she left it down by the copier that I would do it for her."

"Well aren't you the boy scout!"

"Angel I will be done in twenty minutes."

"When you're done get the hell out, I want to be alone!"

The phone clicked there was silents then the dial tone. I said to the receiver as I hung up the phone, "Yea, to practice you're brooding, no doubt over Cordella's death". Twenty-five minutes later I left by the door that went to the underground garage.

Still pissed at Angel, I went to the 1950 Chevrolet, it was a big, black convertible, it was his favorite, he never want me to drive it. As I stood there looking at it I remember being on the roof and seeing him and the vampire that washed the company cars, out there on the top level shining up the old ones so they sparkled in the moon light.

I took a deep breath and felt the dampness in the air and got in, this one thing of late I obliged him most of the time but not tonight. I turned on the lift for the top and when it was open clipped it down then drove out of the garage and into the night. I was going toward Glendale, down the empty street known as Western, over the freeway over pass pasted the kiddies train, up to Los Feliz Boulevard, to San Fernando road were I made a left, and down to W. Chevy Chase boulevard then another left down to Alger St. and a right into the parking lot next to the Bucket of Blood where I knew Clem and Whistler hung out. I got out of the car and walked into the bar.

Joe the bar keep said "Long week?" I looked at him with a puzzled look and scratched my head.

"The chicks that are being killed, you're looking in to it right!"

"OH, Yea, Joe if you only knew how many clues there are to sift thought."

"You're usually Spike?"

"No, not tonight, I think I want something stronger make mine a boiler maker."

"That bad."

"Yea and some." Spike sees Clem and Whistler at a corner table, Clem waving to him, he gets his drink, downs the whiskey sets the glass on the bar, then threading his way though the tables where other humans and demons are sitting, as he carries the beer to the table.

"Hey Clem, Hey Whistler, how's it hanging."

"About the same five feet off the floor and still hairy" said Clem.

"About the same" Said Whistler.

"What's up guys?"

"We need to ask you a favor, some one is coming in, and they requested that you be with us when we pick them up at midnight, tomorrow night," said Whistler.

"I'm flattered guys, but who is this person?"

"We don't know Spike my contact wouldn't tell me just that we were to pick her up at the Demon's Ritz and that they wanted you there too."

"It sounds fishy to me, a little cloak and dagger but it is interesting, tell you what I'll meet you at the hotel."

"Thanks Spike, it will be worth your time I'm sure, Angel is not to know that you're meeting with her."

"The cloak and dagger thickens" Spike said then he slugs back the last of his drink gets up, he said, "See you tomorrow" then leave the bar and drives to his place.

The cat met him at the garage entrance door "What kept you I was worried?"

"Garmon, I had an unexpected meeting with Clem and Whistler."

"About what?"

"Some one is coming in they want me to be there when they pick her up."

Spike opened the refrigerator and got a beer out and sat down at the table, the cat jumped up and sat down on the table.

"You look pale have you been getting enough blood?"

"No, not today"

"You better get some or Mona will give you an ear full!"

"Yea, I know" as he downed the rest of the beer, and got up throwing the bottle in the recycle bin then got a cup down and took a bottle out of the refrigerator with red liquid in it and poured a cup then stuck it in the microwave.

"What's worrying you Spike?"

"Been worried about Angel, He isn't acting normal?"

"Maybe if you described it I could help, I am older than I look, I saw and heard a lot when I was in the lab, and it might help."

"I doubt it! You know the other night we saw Angel at the murder scene."

"Yes Wesley told me."

"Well his face was cover in long fur, his eye were fiery red as if he was searching for something that he couldn't find."

Garmon stood and started to pace across the table back and forth "When I was a kitten my mother told me a story about a princess that loved a common man so much she left her station in life to be with him. Evil in the form of a monk came and put a spell on him turning him into a monster that roamed the country side by night. Until one night he changed in there bed chamber. The monk and his brothers busted down the door the monster ran, the lady had fainted as her handmaids came running in, it was that night that they were taken to a tower in the monk's castle.

It was spread by the monk and his followers that the young man had killed them. A friar did not believe they were dead there was no blood in the bed chambers and clothing was missing. He made a very quiet search, in his search he found a cohort in Arzhel a friend of the missing man and his wife they found thought a chat with the local bartender that there were strange things happening at the old castle. After poking around a bit and talking to the stable boy they found out that she was in the tower the boy heard her singing every evening. In the shadows he would see a figure that howled like a wolf, then one night he was gone, but she sang none the less. It was afterwards that the friar and Arzhel set a plan in motion to rescue her.

My mother said she was saved and taken over to Britain to Arzhel's castle. That is where she had the child, she had ebony hair and blue eyes, and mom said the baby looked like her. Their love was strong and bound them together.

But it was not just them alone it bound but it was there descendents too for every two hundred years one some times two are born that has the gift, they are tested and if they passes they gets there hearts desire."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Not sure, it is just a story my mother told, I got the feeling that she had seen them but she would never confirm or deny it."

"It's late I'm going to bed, you coming or are you waiting for Tristana."

"I'm waiting for Tristana."

"You're worried about her."

"Yes she is due any time and I still haven't gotten her to sleep in the house.'

"The weatherman said we are to get rain tonight. If you find her and need help send one of the dragon for me."

"Mona has been keeping an eye open for her all evening."

"You know where I will be."

"Thanks I will let you know."

As he got ready for bed he said to himself

"I wonder what Clem meant by Angel isn't to know she is in town? Who is she? God my life is getting stranger the longer I'm around Angel. As he fall a sleep he mumbled cats and dragon I would have eaten long…"

160


	14. Chapter 14

Shopping Trip

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

Shopping Trip

Garmon was sitting on a side table next to the sun streaked French windows in the kitchen; it was around ten in the morning when she came down the stairs yawning, stretching and looking for coffee. But no one was up she looked at the cat "I wish you could talk! I see the coffee pot, but I don't know were the coffee makings are."

He looked at her then said, "Look in the cabinet above the pot."

She stared at him for a moment then opened the cabinet and found filters, grinder and a can. After looking in the can she saw it was half full of fine coffee grounds. She slowly, busied herself making the coffee. "Cat, where are the cups?"

He stretched "My name is Garmon! Not cat! The cups are in the cabinet next to you!"

"I'm sorry I did not mean to anger you Garmon."

He looked out the window for a moment, "It's not your fault I didn't get much sleep; Being a step-father for first time, I just don't know."

"You're worried about her and the kittens."

"Yea, I am."

"I can relate I'm worried about Angel."

"That one is a basket case."

"Why do you say that?"

"At two this morning he came banging on the door covered in human blood."

"Where is he now?"

"He is in the other down stairs vault after he bathed they were up talking until four AM then Spike locked him in. He has been staying here more than at his place he even left some clothing."

"I met Angel a long time ago when he first came to Wolfram and Hart that was about two years ago."

"Yes, I met Bubba when I was in high school I didn't know he was a vampire then. I fell in love with him instantly."

"Is that why you came back to save his ass again?"

"Oh, I love him, but I never realized how much he needs me."

"Or how much you need him, I would wager."

She blushed, a bright red as if she had been found out."

"It shows that much?"

"Only to Spike and I," he seemed to give her a smile, as he started to wet his paw then clean his face.

She turned and opened the cabinet got a cup down she said, "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes I will take a cup; Spike puts it in that big green soup mug, he mumbled about not wanting me to get my head stuck."

She turned and looked at him "How do you want it."

"I want Quarter coffee, four spoons sugar, and the rest cream."

She made it and brought the coffee over to the table sat the green mug down in front of him, as he started to drink she sat down.

She thought I feel a little queer talking to a cat, "Is Spike up yet?"

He raised his head out of his cup, licking the coffee off his mouth, "Not yet when three comes he is up."

"OH."

"When he is awake he is playing it!"

"Playing what?"

"The music" he got up licked his whiskers "Come on."

She fallowed the cat and heard Barry Manilow's Weekend in New England floating out of a vent.

"He's been plays that a lot over the last few weeks."

She smiled with tears swelling in her eyes then said, "Let's go." Once in the kitchen she started to cry with the cat staring at her.

"He is in love with Buffy."

"OH, he says that name in his sleep…"

Grabbing a tissue from a box on the counter blew her nose and changed the subject, "Let's walk about the grounds."

She looked around outside, as she strolled though the rose garden. She saw a few roses that had late blossom on them.

"He came out at night and planted each rose bush himself as he talk to some one he called Buffy."

"At her place in Sunnydale she had roses." With a deep breath she said "We can't do anything for him right now but maybe in the future. Let's check on Tristana."

"I warn you Mona may be on guard duty."

"Yes, I know she has strong feelings for the little female and her kittens."

"Yes she does I have a feeling they have met before in another life."

She was on the porch out side the kitchen when the phone rang. She went in and answered it. "Hello this is Cordyela Chase."

"Ah Miss Chase I heard you were returning to earth."

"Excuse Me." "Who are you and what do you want?"

Appletree smiled to herself, "I am Inspector Appletree, Miss Chase. I want to leave a message for Spike.

"Let me get paper and pen," she pulled a pad and pen out of a holder on the counter "OK I am ready."

"Tell Spike Inspector Appletree wants to see him at the morgue."

"What time?"

"12 sharp tonight you and Mister Price should be there too." Cordella had a chill come over her like some one had walked over her grave.

"I will tell him you called Inspector Appletree." She hung up the phone.

There was still coffee in the pot she got up and poured a cup. That was when she heard the kittens crying. She got up and wandered into the laundry room as Tristana was wandering in from the direction of the garage.

Tristana looks at her, Cordella says "After you."

Tristana nods and walks in with Cordy fallowing.

Cordy pulled up a pile of clothing and sat there sipping her coffee. As Tristana walked over and got in the box and as she did. Cordy hear a number of low voices say "momma, momma."

It was a few hours later that Spike got up and left his room, and he found Garmon laying in the sun, and a cup on the table, "Were Cordella?"

"Laundry room, been washing, and watching Tristana and the kittens, they are moving around the room today. She has made peace with Mona too!"

"Well, that a surprise."

He walked around the kitchen, and got himself a cup, poured blood into it, heated it, took a sip then walked toward the laundry room. At the Laundry room door he saw piles of laundry folded and sitting on the only table in the room. Cordy sitting in a chair, backwards watching Tristana retrieved an adventurous kitten barely old enough to have its eyes open, and Mona was watching over all of them.

She looked up "I see your up."

"Yea, thanks for doing my laundry."

She had a sad smile "Your welcome."

"What is the matter Cordella?"

She took a breath "It's just I use to…"

"You did his laundry."

"Yes."

She cleared her throat then said, "You got a call from an Inspector Appletree, she wants to meet with you, Wesley and myself at nine tonight at the morgue."

"Did she say what it was about?"

"NO, she just wanted to see us, what spooked me was that she knew that I was here."

"Yea she spooks me too! Some times it has to do with her smile like she knows a secret that I'm not privy too."

"How about we get dressed and go shopping."

She gave him a smile, he could tell that her heart was not in it, but it was something she needed to do. It was about that same time the guys wandered in, "Spike you up?"

"Yea we're in the Landry room." They walked in expecting to see piles of dirty clothing "WOW look Whistler."

"Yea, I see Clem."

"You have been busy Cordy, lookin good."

She smiled at them "Thanks."

"Get your coffee while we get ready."

"OK Spike."

"A… Spike what about Angel Garmon said he is here I don't want him to know I'm back."

"Yea well I will unlock his door before we leave and he will be at work before we're back."

"OH okay."

It was and hour later that they drove into the mall parking lot. Walking thought the large halls there were clear cases with large vehicles made from legos which fascinate the four of them. Cordy went into J.C. Penny's found some boots that looked great on her then wander through out the mall while the guys were studying the construction of the Lego's. She saw a Mervyns and walked down the mall, and a long the way she saw a number of cutie little hole in the wall shops; the type of shop that the younger set shops in, having cutie styles that she fell in love with. While the guys gawk at the legos and talked about the other females that were wandering around.

"Spike come here please."

One woman said to Spike, "Your girl friend is calling, and glaring at you."

"No she's not my girl that is my boss's girl, only he doesn't know it yet. She just wants me to pay the bill for her clothing?"

"Yea right, what ever you say."

By the time she was done all the guys were tired and loaded down with bags and boxes as they walked to the car

"Thanks for taking me out shopping I needed a change of ward robe I get so tired of white. Let's get mocha's then you guys come up to the manor and we can talk and plan what we do say Wednesday."

Watching them as they left the mall was a man and an old lady.

"It is time."

"Are you sure Gwen?"

"Yes Armand she is the second one of the prophecy. The root shall branch where there were two roots there will be four. The demon shall be lost in a stream of blood and confusion; the second root will care for the third root. The fourth root dreams of a lost love as her time grows near. I spoke to Jana the master slayer is showing all the signs."

"Okay Gwen I hope your right."

Spike stopped at Starbucks they got drinks and they went to his place, after setting all Cordella's purchases down in her room they picked up there mocha's from the kitchen counter.

"Mocha! is that mocha I smell?"

"Don't tell me you like mocha's?"

"Why of course who doesn't?"

"I thought you might you little scoundrel."

"Clem hand me that green cup in the sink." He did, taking the top off her cup she poured a small amount in the cup put the lid back on. Then said to Garmon come on and headed for the den once there she sat the cup on the tile in front of the French doors then she sat in one of the big overstuffed chairs sipping her coffee.

"Spike tell me how Angel has been."

"From what I've seen and heard from Harmony he is really mixed up."

"Is Harmony still his secretary?"

"Yea but how did…"

She gave him a look "Yea I know… you have been keeping and eye on him."

"Neither she nor I… Who am I trying to kid, he has been changing since your death."

Spike scratched his head "He killed Grogan and signed that dam paper so he could find out who was in The Thorn…"

"I know Spike."

Looking down, "He hasn't been the same, but it isn't like he is turning into Angelus."

"It isn't something we can fight, out right" said Cordy.

"Yea it is something else that looks were-wolfish but with the vampiric teeth and hands like you would see in the old silent movie Nosferatu."

Wesley and I saw him a week ago change he didn't see us, but I think he scented our presents, he had this strange smile. That said 'Catch me if you can" you know not much shakes us up these days, but…"

"But it is like seeing Fred when you know that there is only Illyria living in the shell."

"Yea"

"Harmony is here in LA, but like my self she is on the wagon."

"That is good to hear." said Cordy.

"Cordy" said Clem "Last Thursday I thought he was going to rip our heads off we where at the Bucket of Blood drinking and he came in. One of his informants found out that Whistler and I have been gathering information on Buffy and the folks that were in Sunnydale. I thought he was going to blow a gasket, I have never seen him like that before" Said Clem.

"Why were you gathering information? And for whom were you working for?" Cordy asked.

"For the last few years we have been working for this old vampire by the name of Alden Smith. He is a historian of sorts his theory is that one of the oldest vampire family's and the slayers are related. He has found a connection between the vampire of one breed and Moll Maundrell aided Whistler.

"That is interesting guys, I and Harmony found a bunch of information along the same lines; that is why I was going to London later this next week."

"I'm going to London to knock the hell out of Buffy and Angel if…" Cordella's eyes had a red fiery look that none of them had ever seen before.

"Wow girl calm down, there is no good you getting all riled up over what might or might not happen."

She looked down at that moment, Garmon jumped up in her lap. She petted him then said "I know your right Spike, but doesn't the thought of the two of them getting back together angry you?"

"Angry me, yea, makes me want to kill him definitely, and believe me I would, but the last few years with everything that Buffy and I have gone through together; I trust that she will choose to be with me and not him."

"You're rather trusting aren't you?"

"Perhaps, but she believed in me when all the others wanted to kill me, so I feel she deserves the benefit of the doubt."

"You might be right Spike but… I have difficulty trusting him because he has had so many women."

Spike smiled "Yea he had many woman, but went Buffy died."

"When she died he ran away."

"Yea, but when you died I saw him go into a deep depression, if it had not been for the vision I think he would of fallen apart."

"Yes… well… maybe…"

"You're the first one that he was really in love with; without taking her to bed first or biting her."

She looked at him then said, "Then what about Buffy?"

"Buffy, I think, she may have been his first true crush. Harmony and I have become close as work colleague she tells me, she heard them argument in his office and saw the two of them have other fights the last time Buffy was in Los Angeles."

"Spike, what are your feelings toward Angel?"

Taking out a cigarette and starting to light it as he thought, then closed the lighter slowly. "Some times I think of him as the brother I never had, I like to bug him its fun.

"You were mooning around Buffy for a long time" said Clem.

"Yea, I guess I was, I the poor vampire of the family and the lady. That was a laugh for others in the demon community. Angel was fine until he found out she was sleeping with me. If he had known I was there listening…"

"He has been mooning over you Cordella" said Whistler.

"He has?"

"Yea, you are the one that kept him on the strait and narrow all the time you were alive" said Whistler.

"Yea, he was reckless, he didn't have you if it had not been for that vision he wouldn't have had a purpose after your death."

"Spike we need to get moving, have you called Wesley?"

"No, I guess, I better" he picked up the phone and dialed "Wesley, it's me I got a call from Appletree, she wants us to meet her at the morgue at 12 tonight."

"Find, see you there."

"Yea," He hung up the phone "He had some one there I think it was Harmony."

"Wesley and Harmony are together."

"Cordy we all need some one."

"I guess so. What happened after Sunnydale went down?"

"I don't know Harmony has the scoop on what happened after Sunnydale went down. Why don't I bring her over on Wednesday night?"

"It would be great to see her but I get the feeling there is some thing that you aren't telling me Spike."

With a deep sigh "There is more, It's funny Angel was like a rock after your death but Harmony and I both saw a change in him it was at that time he started prowling down in the archives. He became secretive later we found out it all had to do with taking out The Thorn.

That was when I started to look through the files myself, and found the histories of the slayers. It appears that the slayer line split. There were two one known as the first slayer and another that was hid from the Watchers. How Wolfram and Hart knew about this other one was not said.

"But Spike how could there be two?"

"I don't know how…"

"Cordella how could Willow give the power to the entire potential slayers?"

"I don't know Spike."

"How did Harmony find out, Harmony caught me down there in the files reading."

"You read."

"Yea when I choose too; she and I joined forces then we got the rest of Angel's gang in on it. Yea Harmony was spying for the Slayers, they wanted to keep and eye on him in case he turned back into Angelus."

"Cordella there is something else Wesley has been turned into a living vampire."

"I didn't know that there are living vampires all the vampires in Sunnydale were dead."

"Well according to the records you only need a half pint of vampire blood and half pint of human blood that is mixed then you give back half to each party and you have a male or female version of a vampire, but they live and can walk in day light."

"What about Buffy, she made it with two demons?"

"Buffy's family is a special case with a different blood mix."

"What is so special about her Blood?" said Cordella

"Well according to the scientific reports Buffy's blood is mostly human with a combination of were-creature, vampire and some thing else that not even Wolfram & Hart have seen. It was described as having a shine to it and an energy or life of it's own none of there scientist have ever seen. They were only able to see it under a high power microscope.

For a moment she was stunned "That would mean that Angel has that strange substance in his blood, I know that he bit her once when he was shot with a poisoned arrow."

"Yea, I heard about that"

He could see that she was pretty stunned. Changing the subject "I'll bring the paper work on the slayers tomorrow, this is as good a place to store the copies that have been made as any, then Wednesday, Thursday and Friday you can catch up on your reading

Spike looked at the clock, and said "we need to go."

He and Cordy walked the guys out, "Guys thanks again for taking me shopping" said Cordy.

"Any time Cordella" Said Clem.

"Yes window shopping was fun" said Whistler.

_i_n the shimmer from the yard lights, they watched them walk a crossed the lush green lawn, then Spike and Cordy got into his car and drove away.

173


	15. Chapter 15

Garmon was sitting on a side table next to the sun streaked window in the kitchen; it was around ten in the morning when she came down the stairs yawning and looking for coffee

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

Spike meets Pike

It was half and hours drive later that they parked next to a tan BMW in a hospital parking lot, sitting in the front seat Harmony reading a fashion magazine, and Wesley sitting reading a book on medieval history.

Looking up Wesley said, "It's about time you got here Spike! What took you so long?"

"Shopping"

"OH"

"Stop it you two, I bet she got some lovely things."

Cordy smiled "Yes I did!"

"Well Wesley you are tart tonight; didn't you get your bad on." All of them turned, and saw Faith standing there with Connor, Michael and Appletree behind her.

Wesley looked at her, but said nothing just opened the car door got out and went around to the passenger door so Harmony could get out. He said "Faith that is private."

"Isn't he sweet, opening the door for me?"

She smiled and said, "Yes" and left the scene as it was.

"Well what do you think Cordella?" asked Michael.

Shaking her head, "I think you should ring a bell, dressed like that! Michael what in the world are you wearing?"

Michael said, "Well I though…"

To look at him he had a wide brimmed hat in white with a collection of fake flowers on the front, flowered dress, cotton socks and roman sandals then there were his wings sticking out behind him.

He looked so ridiculous that Faith started to laugh then the rest started at him then shaking their heads joined in the laughter. It had been a long time since they had laughed, the week busy with only bad news at every turn and Michael's outfit was just the thing to release some of that tension.

"We have to do something with your wardrobe Michael," said Cordy.

"What about this?" he said before his clothing melted into a Hawaiian shirt and white knee length shorts and the roman sandals.

"Better Michael."

Harmony asked "What about his wings?"

"Only you can see them," said Michael.

"Oh" said Harmony.

"Fallow Me," said Inspector Appletree as she turned then disappeared thought the doors. They looked at each other then at the doors that said in big bold letters **MORGUE and Emergence rooms. **

Fallowing her into the hospital there were two sets of double doors down the long wide corridor. Inspector Appletree was standing a short way down the hall a crossed from the **Emergence's room doors**. She saw they had come though, and walked down the hall farther and though another doors.Once theygot to the doors, they saw the word **MORGUE**.

As they entered the morgue, it was cold like a stone crypt on a snowy winter day; in the room were counters along two of the walls, with instruments on linen covered stainless steel trays and jars on the counters. The other wall had a refrigerator and a single door, behind them was the main double doors. The coroner and his two assistants were standing, talking in hushed tones to inspector Appletree, a handsome older man and woman when they walked into the room; five tables two with something covered in sheets, three in black plastic bags.

The older man said, "It is time they know about it" then he and the others transformed their faces.

Spike and Wesley looked at the older female with suspicion.

Gwen turned and faced them then said, "Now that we have trusted you with our secret, are we going to fight, or we going to talk?"

Wesley pulled out his gun.

Spike put his hand on the gun then said, "Wesley calm down."

"To hell I will, with Angel going loopy, now you acting like you're the Boss."

Gwen moved quickly across the room toward them faster that her year said she could. She knocked the gun out of Wesley's hand.

Holding his hand for a moment, "Who are you?" he demanded as he reached in his pocket for something.

"I have many names Mr. Price, but you may call me Gwen?"

He pulls out the cross he always carried. He figured she would go up inflames, but she looked at it, and she fingered it lovingly "It is very lovely, the wood is Oak, it came from a downed tree in the oak grove on my property, your grand father loved carving, he was a true craftsman in the beginning there were twenty crosses."

"He looked at her in shock, and said, "Yes he did but how…"

"I knew your grandfather a good honest man; he was very skilled with a chisel. He worked about my place for many years, before he met your grandmother and your father was born. He made them at my request they were to be used as identification for us" as she took hers out of her bag, Armand took out his, Appletree next, then the coroner.

"You're not bursting into flame. Why aren't you bursting into flame Asked Connor.

The group saw a little smoke rise from them, but nothing more. "You are Connor?"

"Yea, so, what of it?"

"You are the son of the first vampire with a soul."

"Yea, so what are you getting at?"

The older man spoke "Gwen, he looks like Artair.

"Yes he does."

"What do you really want" Said Faith. Cordy and Spike at the same time withdrew weapons.

Gwen, raise her arms "We mean no harm, Erma tell them!"

"It is OK Spike," said Appletree as she stepped forward.

"Who the hell are you people? I should kill you were you stand" said, Spike.

Then Harmony stepped in front of Spike "Spike listen to them, they are here to help."

From behind them came a silky voice that Faith had heard before as the person walked around then she said, "Thank you Harmony."

Harmony nodded her head but did not move as the other female spoke, "Spike, we are the League of Demons." They turned and saw Queen Diamanta. "The vampires do not burst into flame because they have paid the price for their souls centuries ago," said Queen Diamanta in her human form, carrying the same cross.

"Hold it! Hold it! Slow down Harmony" said Spike.

She looked at them, "They are the ones I have been spying for all along. It isn't just me, it is Clem and Whistler, the waitress at your favorite restaurant, and the bar keeps at the Bucket of Blood, the pharmacist at the hospital blood bank also the bar tender at that human bar you hang at."

"Harmony what in hell is going on?"

"Spike your favorite place to eat is the Stake House, were all the slayers hang out there every night."

"Harmony, Faith could have told you that!"

"Would she mention that you have very rare steak, baked potato and salad?"

Spike said how you would know that, is be on me! Now you're sounding like Buffy."

"Why thank you for the complement Spike."

While Wesley was argued "we cannot trust them" at the same time."

Spike sounded like Angel, as he screamed "Enough!" for the first time he was a leader, he had that command in his voice. All that knew him just stared at him in shock.

Gwen saw what she needed to see as she changed back into her human form Gwen said, "Let me Harmony"

Harmony nodded then Gwen went on "You see we needed to know if either of you were going to change, or both was; you see Angel and you are cousins."

Harmony blurted out "Shit, Angel and Spike are cousins. That explains why they fight all the time!"

At that moment Faith put her hand to her face leaned on the counter and threw-up."

Faith stool up, a hand shoved a towel at her she took it, when she looked it was one of the coroners. With him was a mop and bucket she took the towel then stepped out of his way as she uttered, "Thanks."

She shivered as beads of sweat swelled on her brow; she looked at the five tables, in her mind knowing death was laying there.

The older man asked, "Are you cold slayer?"

"No Just don't like morgues" as she started to shiver.

"That is understandable in your line of work, here is another towel and then he also wrapped a blanket around Faith."

"I didn't catch your name?"

"I did not throw it."

"Two shay, who are you really you look familiar?"

He smiled at her, "As it should my dear, last we met you were in my shop examining a beautifully crafted short sword."

"A yea, I remember now, you were helping one of the other Slayers with a dagger. What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are my dear…"

The rest are just watching the inter change.

"Who is he?" Asked Harmony

"He is Mr. Armand from the armory shop in the mall in Glendale" answers Wesley."

"I don't remember her being with us when…"

"I wasn't, some of the girls came in the shop when I was there looking."

"Oh."

Queen Diamanta in a matter of fact way said, "Time is growing short the five bodies you see laying here as you came in are Angel's latest kills from last night. He is changing at a accelerate rate, Joe, show them."

Without saying a word he uncovered the first person, which was a blonde-haired person, with her throat ripped open; talking around the sucker he said, "We found two types of blood on her she put up a real struggle before he killed her."

"Any body fluids" asked Wesley.

"Yes saliva" said Joe.

"No semen."

"No"

There was two girl, the first one her face and neck where gone but the hair was blonde the other was a two-tone job blonde on top and very dark underneath.

The next was a beautiful ebony haired girl about twenty also her throat ripped out and part of the skin, had been violently ripped off down to the breast.

Spike's thought "With all the dead bodies I had seen, this girl bothered me I felt like throwing up then I saw what was bothered me as Faith said it."

"Spike, Buffy, they look liked Buffy!"

The others looked at each other with a dumfounded look and the one that knew her said "Yea or yes" slowly one at a time.

Joe the chief corner went over to the next body, which was the worsted. Faith, which has a strong stomach took one look, and threw-up.

Spike gave a discussed look and said "You OK Faith?"

"Yea, sorry I lost my cookie again but…" it came up again.

"You OK Faith" said Spike.

"Yea I think so, must be getting the flu."

"Yea I guess…"

Then Joe got to the last three, he unzipped the first bag and blood pour out on to the floor. Spike trying to control his urge to go after the blood that was life to him. Gwen had been watching his reaction to the blood she was pleased at the restraint he showed.

Joe taking the lollipop out of his mouth then said, "He completely ripped her throat out and her face off we're going to have to use finger prints and dental work to find out who she is."

Joe put the lollipop back in his mouth while we walked over to the next bag and trying not to throw-up as we went. In it was a brunette in life she must have been beautiful for laying there she was lovely all except for the bloody gaping hole where her throat use to be. Her spine was the only thing holding her head to the rest of her body what was left of her blood had pooled in the bag there was very little to say about her other than her eye were like Cordy. "Joe take a look at Miss Chase doesn't…"

Joe looked at her "The eye, yes, they have the same type of eyes."

This made Cordy shiver, but she said nothing.

Joe unzipped the next bag while we moved on, Joe's assistant zipped the last bag.

Wesley and Michael sat down at the desk and put their heads in their hands.

Wesley said, "This is what we were trying to avoid."

Michael said, "Yes I think we all were. The big guy is not going to like hearing this news.

Cordella had been watching the scene unfold when she asked, "I have a question for you, what is the shiny stuff in Buffy's blood?"

Gwen looked at her then looked down before she spoke "It is of a heavenly origin, you see some of the slayers as they are called are descendants of a mating between a goddess that was in love with a mortal." She turned, and with an intense look "Spike after we are done here could we gather at your place then I can tell the full story from beginning to end to the whole group."

"A… yea… sure…" Spike said.

"Joe you and your guys know the story so if you want to start cleaning the bodies up and doing your autopsy."

He removed the lollipop "Sure Gwen just waiting for you to give me the go a head."

As they walked out Spike, Harmony, and Gwen all smelled it. They stopped Spike put up a hand the others went quiet. "Do you smell that, one is human, the other is human but near death?"

The third Appletree and Gwen smelled first it was a wet dog smell then Spike smell it; Putting a hand on his arm "Spike, stop" she closed her eyes then breathed deep of the night air "I smell a werewolf."

"God what is that awful stench" asked, Cordy.

"Werewolf" said Spike.

"Not him the other one."

"Yea, I smell him too, he has been there a while by the cigarette butts he has been crush out in the alley."

"Over there in the darken door way!"

"Yes I see him, the rest of you get in the car Cordella, Harmony go with Wesley."

"But…"

"GO"

In a low voice, he pointed at the mass farther down the alley, "See he is watching something: Dam it couldn't be, not now."

They saw a tall man shaped form holding a woman they could see the blood run down a face as he turned his head toward them "that does not look human" said Cordy.

The creature with blood dripping from his mouth four long teeth drench in blood, a widow's peak, and what was even more disturbing was his vampire brow thick and boney, a young woman in his arms as if she is a rag doll. The last time Spike had seen Angel's face it had an evil gleam, now there was very little of Angel that Spike and Wesley recognized.

Spike, with all he has seen, feels the young woman's heart still beating; then they saw Cordella step out of the shadows. The person let the woman slip out of his grasp as his face dripping with blood cried out saying, "Cordella! No! You're dead I killed you" he shook, but never took his eyes off Cordella as she bent over the woman.

Then he bolted out of the alley screaming as if he had lost his mind into the street "Your dead, your dead" as he ran, a car just missed hitting him as he disappeared. Spike shook his head as he turned his attention back to Cordella and the injured woman, mumbling as he went "As bad as Buffy never listens."

"She is still alive I hear her heart beat." He picks the woman up, "Cordy covered the wound with your hands to stop the bleeding."

At a glance, he saw Harmony he yelled, "Harmony get help!" As they walked with the woman.

"Yea, yea" was her answer, as she ran in the hospital and came out with two interns and a stretcher.

Gwen's sharp eyes saw a sparkle in the light from the end of the street. She walked down picked up the woman's bag, and fallowed the rest knowing that she was being watch. "You might as well come in if you mean us no harm." She walked in and after getting inside she looked though the window in the door she saw a shadow of a man in the trench coat and fedora step out of the shadows and wander toward the hospital as he smoked a cigarette.

Erma said, "Hurry up Gwen"

"I'll be in the waiting room Erma."

"OK I will make out the report later could you check her bag to see who she is."

"Yes Erma."

She glanced at the bag saw that it was much larger than she had thought. Seeing the sign **Waiting room **she fallowed the arrows around to the door, and went in, then sitting down on a chair, started to take hose, brush, hair combs, clothing, shoes, out until she found what she had been looking for which turned out to be a green bill fold. As she opened it in front was a driver's license that sais Diana Octavia Aventina Brown, then an actor's guild card, an extras guild card, a visa card with the girl's picture on it, an America Express card, insurance and a dental card.

She heard the door open and the man in the trench coat and fedora came in sat down with shaking hands he lit up again, and pulled out a stake then laid it on his lap. "Move vampire and you will die."

She smiled at him "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you, but Spike is another matter." He grunted then doubles over falling onto the floor his hat came off she saw him transform as he held on to the stake as if it were his salvation.

At the same time Spike and Appletree walked back toward the waiting room as he mumbled, "Women never listen and let a man protect them."

Appletree looked at him side ways, but said nothing.

He took a breath "I don't mean you" he did not look at her she just shook her head.

As they approached the waiting room, they saw Gwen looking at something when they entered the waiting room they saw him. At that point, the werewolf stood up, he was no longer a man he was a rather tall slim werewolf in a trench coat. He growled and drooled at them dropping the stake at the same time he lunged at Gwen. The two were rolling around the floor. Spike and Appletree went in to battle mode there transformation was quick and flawless, they pulled him off Gwen and were being throw about. They kept fighting him.

"This is rather refreshing I haven't had a good tussle since the Big Battle."

"Yes it has been a while for me too!"

Faith had been walking up the hall toward the waiting room, she was outside watching though the window for a few moments judging what to do then she remembered the dart gun she entered the waiting room staying against the wall she slipped into the room. In her hand the dart gun, which Wesley had given her a few weeks ago. She knew she would only get one chance to shoot the creature staying close to the wall sliding into a position were she could get a good shot, the werewolf in the mean time threw Spike off, then Gwen, they hit the wall and were going out as they heard three pops.

Faith shot him three times in the chest he went down like a ton of bricks. She walked around him as he changed to his human form; the others slowly woke with grunts and groans, and feeling they had been hit by a semi truck Spike holding his head crawled over to check the person's pockets, he found a wallet with a driver's license.

What's his name?"

"Oliver Pike"

Noting the piles of stuff now scattered on the floor.

"Where did all this stuff come from?"

"It belongs to the girl."

"Who is the girl?"

Gwen picking up the wallet that slides off her lap at the beginning of the fight she looked at it then said, "Diana Octavia Aventina Brown."

"What was she doing in that dark alley?"

"I don't know."

"She is a Student at the local College."

"What about the girl, will she live?"

"Gwen she is getting a blood transfusion and being prepped for surgery. The doctors will call when she wakes said Faith."

"I'll call the guys, they will pick Mr. Pike up and he will stay in a cell at Wolfram & Hart, where he will be safe for tonight" turning he pulled his cell phone out and dialed the number.

"Mark I need a clean up crew at Glendale Memorial Hospital.

"Which entrance?"

"The Morgue entrance"

"We will have him in the waiting room."

"What type of pick up?"

"Werewolf"

"Faith how long wills the dart last in his system?"

"Two hours Wesley said."

"Two hours."

"Spike it is a dam busy night, we are swamped it appears that there is a Werewolf convention in town, and no body told us, the funny thing is they act like they are new werewolves and not one is an Alpha.

"Mark what do you mean?"

"Alpha's can change when they want too, it is something in there make-up the moon does not govern them the same. I guess they are stronger they do not need the moon to change and they can stop the change when the moon is not full."

"How did you find that out?"

"It was a few years ago I found out about the difference, when my cousin was diagnosed, she is an Alpha…"

"OK, that is good information to have for future; we'll be waiting for the crew."

"Ah, it will take us 30 minutes to get there. Yea Spike bye."

"You're a good man Mark I know you can handle it see you when you get here."

"OK we will be waiting, see you in 30."

"What's up Spike?"

"They be here in 30 minutes, it appears that there is a Werewolf convention in town, and no body told us, they just keep coming as one unit gets in the next is called out."

He turned back "Where is Cordy?"

"She is sitting with Miss Brown."

Cordy walked in the waiting room "What happened in here?"

"I thought you were with the girl, I mean Miss Diana Octavia Aventina Brown."

"So that's her name, she when into surgery the doctor said we should come back in four hours. He thinks she will survive, but she is going to have a nasty scar on her neck." Then she saw the man in the trench coat.

"Who is he?"

"Oliver Pike and he is a Werewolf."

"OK, that explains him and why you guys look like you have been thought World War III. What about the stuff on the floor?"

"It belongs to Miss Brown I was looking for her wallet when Mr. Pike came in."

"OK Lets get her stuff picked up."

She started picking the stuff up as Gwen held the bag open "By the clothing, make-up, hose, my guess is she is a dance, model, or actress."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well being an actress I carried changes of clothing all the time."

"I wonder were Wesley and Harmony are?"

Wesley came down the hall "What happened in here?"

They looked at each other Faith said, "Wesley meets the new werewolf in town Oliver Pike" as she pointed to the person on the floor.

"Where is Harmony?" asked Spike.

Your place, with Garmon and the dragons, there keeping and eye out for Angel."

"OK"

The Clean-up crew walked into the Hospital fifteen minutes later. Finding the waiting room they acted like it was a normal pick-up for them. "Spike that our package" the man in all black asked.

"Yea Barry he is the package put him in a cell I will see him tomorrow."

"OK Spike" they load him up on a stretcher, then strapped him down and put heavy handcuffs and leg irons on him for safety. Before wheeling him out Barry check the person out "Spike, he is out for tonight, he should be up about two PM tomorrow."

"OK Barry I'll see him about then thanks."

"The others may be worried we should go too said, Faith.

Spike said, with irritation "Yes, yes you're right" as they fallowed the Clean-up crew out into the night.

189


	16. Chapter 16

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

Rescue & Revelation 1: Stories of the Past

Getting into Spike's car, they got on the freeway and drove Spike noted Gwen was crying, "What's the matter Gwen?"

She looked down as she took out a white embroidered hanky and wiped her eyes that now looked older, redder, and far away.

"There is a story my great grandmother told me when I was fifteen, it was about two cousins that loved the same girl; Katrina loved one, but the other she deeply cared about they had been lovers after she rejected her old lover he loses his soul. In time, he found a beautiful siren he fallowed her to the ends of the earth. After her death, he walked the earth as a creature of the night lost and alone for many years. Anger consumed him unable to be satisfied with blood, he became abusive to the ones that were close to him. Until a young woman came, he had been hiding in the deep dark caves at the foot of the sea. She fascinated him as he watched her practice on the sand outside his cave. He taught her other moves in the thick forest of her childhood; he loved to watch her fight; falling in love with her had not been his plan and he fought against it for them to be together he knew he would have to kill her and that he did not want to do. His heart would pound the palms of his hands would sweat but in his heart he believed that she was in love with his cousin…"

"Hold it, right there that has already happened!"

"Yes it has, that story is about Fergal, who is much older that you or I. It was from a dream that my great Aunt had when she was a girl.

He looked at her in shock for he had not heard that name for more that a hundred year. "Where did you hear that name?"

She stopped for a moment as she looked for a word. "Spike the tale I found in my great aunt's diaries, I though it was just a story that my great grandmother told me until then."

She sat in silent thinking how she could explain her family to Spike. "Spike my grandfather Fergal was a werewolf that had been bitten by a vampire; he was the first of this new breed. He fell in love with Amy one of two sisters, which where later killed as witches. The sisters insisted he take the children and escaped before the bishop and his horde came for them. He and the children could walk in day light which miss led the hunters.

"Where did he take them?"

"Harmony, he took them to his cousin.

"This cousin who was he?"

"His name was Arthur after the fabled king, Arthur Pen dragon, his full named was Arthur Pen MacMahon.

"What happed to the children?" asked Harmony?

"They grew up had children of their own never knowing that they were not human. Fergal's cousin Arthur was the keeper of the family tree. He was able to keep track of them. He knew your cousin was born but beyond that, he lost the trail, but at that point, he was very old, and died of flu in eighteen hundred and seventy. That was when I became the keeper and I have been fallowing every clue in the archives.

"What happened to Fergal?"

"Gunn he was harassed by the hunter until an English Priest named Father Vorgel sent a letter by messenger to the bishop that said, "Sir Fergal MacMahon, "Killed in the year of our lord 1289, and May, 14 Friday at 12:00 noon. The truth was he and the priest had been friends for a long time the priest was the one that made arrangements with town butcher for a can of blood, left on the back stoop of the church. The butcher never asked why, but he did see a dark figure come and pick it up every night after.

"Spike you seamed to be startled by my grandfather's name?"

"It was a name I thought I'd never hear again. My uncle used that name in his stories. He told me of his forge and Fergal having the touch with animal." Spike smiled to himself, he said, I had the touch too! "With the little dragons I guess, I still do!"

"So Buffy is part demon?"

"No her family are not demons, they are human but there is something different with there blood. Some had the gift to see demons, and other over the centuries were slayers. They always came in twos both girls whether they were cousins or sisters. It is the second time that there were both a slayer and seer in the same person. Gwen had a far away look in her eye "When Dracula bit Buffy it confirmed she was of Seva's bloodline."

"Who is Seva?"

She looked at the speaker "She is the daughter of Beda, who is the younger sister of Cecily.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with Buffy or I."

"Spike Beda loved you!"

"So, she got over it! She married some guy."

"Yes she did marry, but she never got over the loss of you."

"Buffy is very much her granddaughter she is morning your loss deeply."

"Right while she is dancing with the Immortal; and I try to keep Angel from killing all the blondes in LA.

"There is more I think she is pregnant!"

"Probably the immortal's!"

"No she is too far along she will pop with in the next month.

"Then who?"

"You Spike!"

"Yea right Gwen when was the last time you heard of a vampire impregnating a human?"

"There was a case three hundred years ago.

Feeling dump struck Spike tried to change the subject "Buffy would have killed what we saw tonight…that was no vampire."

"No it was a vampire-werewolf hybrid," said Harmony.

"What" Said, Spike?

"A vampire-werewolf hybrid" said Harmony.

"A vampire-werewolf hybrid is when they mate and a child is born.

"What about this other brother of Fergal?"

She looked down, tears rolled down over her cheeks, then she straightened her head as Spike stopped at a red light he glanced at her.

Her eyes held deep crushing pain then she said, "He was found dead, at a church hunters killed him believing he was a werewolf. He fathered four children during his life along with taking in the six that Fergal brought to him." Angel and I are related he is second or third generation in the hybrid line. Sometimes that part never comes out and other times losing one that could have been a lover, then stress on top of that can cause that side to explode, they have no control of it. It just happens his father was mean and cruel to him in life. She had a faraway look in her eyes "It is a wonder that he did not kill his father when he was alive.

He saw Buffy's strength in this woman, for the first time he saw the same eyes that looked at him the same eyes…A car horn blared and he jumped "Dam" he said as he moved through the intersection.

"He fathered a set of twin girls and two boys a cousin helped his wife raised them. What is known is one boy was an equestrian, the other a smith, but tragedy struck the equestrian. The smith took his younger cousin under his wing, but a vampire struck the cousin down, it was said he had no children.

It was Beda that found the young man's lifeless body, in the stable it was her cries that brought Dillon out that night to find her wailing over the body. Afterwards Dillon sold his business and moved to the new world. I found that Dillon his wife, Anna was carrying there fifth child, he agreed to take care of and a state in the new world owned by Cecily father, Cecily was having relations with Dillon's cousin after his death she went to the new world, where her child was born."

"Hold it right there Old woman."

She looked at him then said, "Yes William, Cecily found she was pregnant."

"So it could have been any guy's bastard."

"Yes, but she claimed it was yours."

"Yea, right Gwen, tell me another good one."

"I was there for the birth the baby was a boy and it looked like you."

"Knowing her she left it on the church steps."

Gwen smiled "I think she would have, except Dillon and his wife agreed to take the baby and raise him. Cecily father in his will left his US holdings to the child, and made Dillon the caretaker and guardian of the child. He also left a large plot of four acres to Dillon."

They pulled into the driveway, she smile at him then he saw her long white fangs, for a moment then they were gone. "Shit" Spike said, he put on the brakes so hard and it threw them forward; lying in the headlights in the driveway, with his clothing covered in blood was Angel.

194


	17. Chapter 17

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

Tunnel Search

Giles was in the library reading when Willow came into the library. "Have you seen Buffy?"

"Not since she went up to take a nap."

"I checked her room and I thought she came down here."

"No not that I know of, Jana didn't say anything about seeing her."

"I saw Kennedy with the new batch of slayers in the training room she didn't say anything about seeing her either."

"God not again, it took us two full day to find her the last time."

"I know but she is an adult we can't chain her to the bed or lock her in her room."

Andrew walked in the open doorway with a stack of books in his arms they both looked at him "What, what did I do now!"

"Nothing Andrew we just thought…"

"We thought you were Buffy" Said, Willow.

As he sat down the books, "Do I look like her…?

"No" said. Willow.

"Don't tell me she is missing again" as he lend on the stack of book.

"Yes she is!"

"Let me think, I saw her downstairs about three hours ago in the library. She was looking at a diary by Dillon Pratt. Later I came back she had a sketchbook open and was tracing a sketch with her finger, when I brought the last set of books up-stairs. She might still be down there. Help me put these away and I'll help you look."

"Willow could you open that cabinet for me?"

"Sure"

She walked over an open a set of glass doors. It took him a few minutes then Giles opened the secret door in the library and the three went down the passage.

As they walked willow said, "Jana and Les had vacuumed and dusted the passage."

There are fewer spider webs hanging from the lights as they walked along the passage. Stopping at a door, which was normally shut but now stood open? Andrew uttered, "Buffy are you still here!" There was no sound from inside of the room. The light in the room was still on as the three if them walked in Willow spoke "Buffy where are you?"

There was no answer it was as quiet as a tome. After looking for a few minutes, Andrew saw the sketchbook, as Willow and Giles sat down. He picked up and stated, "She turned the pages." As he turned the page children at play, horse with colts, stallions, one had Buffy's face her long hair swept up in a bun with stray hairs holding another tabby cat, there was another youth with her a little boy of eight or ten. Another was Spike with longer hair the last was of a tavern wench with her hair tied in a bun under a gathered cap, with wisps of hair flowing around her face this face that looked back at them was of Cordella. As Willow and Andrew stared at each other, Giles picked up the phone and pressed the button for the kitchen. The phone rang in the kitchen; Les had finish, peeling potatoes for dinner, and is wiped her hands on a towel, she looked at the phone then said, "The downstairs library I wonder…" as she pick up the receiver she said, "Hello"

"Les is Buffy up there?"

She frowned at the telephone then said, "No Giles she isn't here now, she was here about thirty minutes ago, she picked up some fruit and said, "She was going to the downstairs library."

"That's were we are she isn't here!"

"OH my! Not again!"

Giles said, "Yes again!" and shook his head.

"I will tell Jana, she and Kennedy will want to organize a search party."

"We will be up there in a few minutes."

"OK I will tell Jana."

In silent, three of them walked along the smooth path with only the sound of there shoed feet hitting the rock floor, in silent each of them hoping to see Buffy, but when they reached the kitchen she was not there.

They walked in the kitchen as Les was finishing telling Kennedy and Jana the news "Giles can't find her."

"Dam! I came in here for a snack and a cup of tea," Exclaimed Kennedy.

"Where has she gone to now?"

"I know what you mean Kennedy, keeping and eye on her has become a full time job!" said Jana.

"I wouldn't be so worried if Spike were here."

"Willow!"

"I know, but I felt comforted when he was around and she would take off."

"I see, we will find her, but it is getting old, every time she disappears," said Jana.

"My concern is that she will fall off the jagged rocks or off the older underground paths which have a lengthy drop and get hurt," said, Beth.

Taking a breath "Sooner we start the sooner it is over."

Tristan walked in "You call for me Jana"

"Yes Buffy is missing again."

"Again?" God put a cowbell on the girl or better yet lock her in her room.

"Tristan you know we can not do that!"

"Jana you know as well as I do! Why she keeps disappearing."

"What do you mean?" said Giles.

"She is pregnant!"

"We don't know that for sure Tristan!"

"Jana there is a ninety nine percent chance that she is and you know it as well as I do!"

"Excuse me but that isn't possible, I mean the only one she has done it with is Spike and he is dead!" Xander said.

"Maybe she and the immortal you know…"

"No I had a long talk and with him after she came back here... He swore, "With all his charm he tried to get her in bed with him when she was in Italy, she wasn't interest and she was sick half the time when there."

"Jana I have a question said Amanda; "If a vampire willingly got his soul back could he you know…"

"You mean impregnate a human, yes it is possible, but it is very rare, that it happens. "

"What about the same thing happening with a slayer and a vampire?"

"It has happened every few hundred years with a slayer and a vampire, the last time was in 1849; it changes both of them drastically and painfully."

"What do you mean by drastically and painfully?" asked Willow.

"I guess it is time you knew," Jana pulled a chair out and for some strange reason looked older. "When a slayer and vampire mate out of love the slayer changes. Her longing for the vampire doubles but if she becomes pregnant…"

"Do you think she is…?"

"I'm not sure…?"

From behind them, "It is Spike's"

They all turned and looked Dawn she was deep in thought. "I'm her sister I know her moods, she has been this way since before we got down to Los Angeles.

Amanda said, "A guys I guess I shouldn't tell you but I think she is PG Too!"

Beth said, "Oh my god! We have to find her."

Les looked at the shocked faces of Willow and Giles "You had no idea did you."

"No but it makes sense her sickness, moodiness, depression" said Giles.

"I had no idea I just thought she was morning Spikes death, God I have been so blind" said, Willow.

"Willow, dear don't feel so bad you like Andrew and Giles have been out collecting the new slayer, you couldn't have known. It has been only the last month that Beth, Jana and I had suspected…," said Les

"And you didn't see fit to tell us" yelled Giles.

Jana looked at him and knew he was very angry, in a quiet, calm voice that stated she was the head of this household. "Giles, I did what I thought was right! Kennedy and I set up patrol partner for her. We even had patrols that fallowed her when she went out alone."

"And she still got away from you!"

"Yes Giles, she got away for the second time, I never said, we were perfect, but we have tried to keep her safe!"

He turned and walked up the stairs then stood stared out the window at the cats chasing rats that stayed out to long. "Jana I, I… I feel so dam help less!"

She walked up the stairs stopping behind him then wrapped her arms around his waist "I know Giles; I was a child when this type of thing happened with my sister in- law. It was at the end of World War II my brother was over seas and she was staying with us I was eight, mother was so worried but we found her and Giles we will find Buffy!"

"Les get the lanterns. Kennedy goes with her."

"On my way Jana, as she disappeared behind the tapestry with Kennedy on her heels, then they reappeared with oil lanterns sat them on the table got kindling and started lighting them.

"Tristan, send word to the underground folk to keep a look out for her; Giles, Amanda, and I will go with you.

"Yes mum" said, Tristan.

Kennedy, Andrew, Willow, and Beth I will break the rest into groups; to search the grounds and the cemetery each of you will take a group."

"Get changed and grab lanterns I meet you back here."

"Yes mum." The three ran up the back stairs and were back in grubby clothing.

Les I want you to be here keeping water hot for tea, and make a pot of soup, and have cold cuts, rolls ready.

"Sure Jana, you want me to call Alden let him know" said, Les.

"Yes, let him know the new master slayer has disappeared."

"Beth you will take the group that goes to the Cemetery."

"Okay Jana."

It was hour later as Beth and six slayers got out of a car in the cemetery the sun was low in the sky partly covered by pale gray clouds. There was a funeral with people dressed in black, which dampened their sprits even more.

"Beth were do we start?"

"The old part of the cemetery, come on I will show you."

As they walked though what would have been a thick lush forest with birds chirping they just looked around the area as they walked until they got to an old iron gate that had not been painted for a number of years. Beth unlocked the old huge lock that was as big as her hands that had aloud clunk as the enormous key turned in the lock. Then she opened the gate there was a screech of rusty metal that made all of them cover their ears.

"God Beth when was that gate last oiled!"

"A hundred years ago!"

"God help us!"

"Yes Heather I hope he does" stated Beth as she walked through the open gate. The slayers crept through this old over grown part of the cemetery. This is the old part of the cemetery it was closed in 1845 when the new one was created by my great grandfather it was believe it was to dangerous. Many people had broke through the ground falling into the catacombs were the old ones slept."

"A Beth which way?"

"The moon is full we split Karma, Lona, and May take will look around the shore, Hallie, Ria and I take the catacombs, take the car back to the manor we will meet you there.

"Sure Beth, come on girls" as she started to walk toward the first tomb with the other two fallowing. The trees were thick, around and tall, many had come down in the last storm for there were limbs in piles, which the caretaker had not been cut up, and taken away since this was the oldest part of the cemetery and no one came to visit the dead in this place. Nevertheless, Buffy walked there late at night looking for the undead. Even thought Beth, Jana and Les had told her it was unsafe. Their fear was from the tangle of vines and downed trees for they did not want her to lose her footing, and fall into the eroded unfixed underground passages that made up a series the tunnels that wound though the old cemetery.

In the distance, could be heard the sound of the sea pounding on the cliffs. In front of them could be seen a dozen stone crypts, standing among very old trees like gray sentinels, in the receding light of day. Beth, walked to an old gate that had very little black paint, it was in bad shape for the bars and lock was covered in rust as the key was put in there was a rusty creak, then they walked into the old crypt.

"A Beth why are we coming in here? We are supposed to be searching the cemetery?"

She stopped looked down as she thought how best to answers the slayers question. "Hallie, every time the Master Slayer has gone missing she has been found in the under ground. There is a way in from this crypt that is still useable I thought we would work our way back to the castle though the tunnels."

"OH, I didn't know."

"It's okay, Buffy has a pattern of going to the catacombs, Hallie; I tend to forget to communicate to others because I do magic thinking. My sisters and other close members of the family can finish each other's sentence so I for get that others do not have that psychic connection. Any way let's get moving I would like to get back an have a cup of tea we and we have along way to go."

She pressed the secret door they heard a loud click and the door swung open they walked in then the door quietly close.

203


	18. Chapter 18

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

Tristan, Amanda, Ebony and Jana had started down the long tunnel, Tristan changing the channel on the walkie-talkie as they walked, he heard "Tristan is that you?"

"Yes Sine, tell the others to patrol the lower tunnels, and to keep and eye open for the master slayer"

"Dam she is missing again!"

"Afraid so!"

"Do you really she's down there?"

"I don't know, but she has roamed through most of the tunnel down there."

"I will tell them, but the old ones aren't going to like it!"

"I know." He when about his normal rounds in the upper halls, with the slayers, while waiting for news, he didn't see the purpose of fretting about the problem since he couldn't do anything about it right now anyway.

"Who are the old ones?"

He looked at Amanda, "They are the elders of my race, and they were alive when it all started."

"When what started?"

"When we started living underground, you see I was twenty at the time when our world turned cold and dark, Amanda it was the beginning of a dark time, war raved the land, food was scarce we like many were starving and dieing. I remember seeing trees with the bodies of my aunts and uncles laying there carrion birds picking at their eyes.

Amanda gave a shake "That is terrible".

Jana smiled for she had heard the story long ago when she and her siblings were growing up. "Go on you might as well tell her the rest of the story."

He smiled "Like I said it was dark, and yes winter had set in very early that year. Snow was on the ground, it was cold we were deep in the forest I was helping nanny with two of the little one when they found us. We were all cold but the little ones were shaking. Dark hair flying in the cold wind, white fur robe, horse that was as black as ebony where she was as white as porcelain. He was as white as she was; he got down and collected each child handing it to her as she sat on her horse wrapping them under her cloak, Nanny and I rode with him back to the manor. Later was when we found that they had teams of their men looking through the deep woods to find all my people we lost 60% of our population died that winter, it was a miracle any of us survived.

"Who were they?" asked Ebony.

"It was Queen Gwen and her husband King Artair. It was not until a week later, I found that my people had been housed in such splendor, as their own home, since then in winter we move to the underground caves." It had been three hours since the search started and he was done with his rounds in the upper tunnels getting back to the kitchen Jana had gone up-stairs to wash up before eating. Shortly after, she left Beth and her group of slayers returned. They had sat down and where having tea when a call from Sine came in "Tristan she has been spotted roaming in the oldest tunnels, last report she is at the old temple."

Sine I'm glad to hear she has been seen, but how did she get way down there?"

"Don't know but she has been at the temple for the last hour. I'll meet you there."

"Fine, see you there."

Dawn and her group had walked in the kitchen at the end of his conversation. The slayers were moving about the kitchen getting tea and cakes as she talked to Tristan.

"You found her!"

"Yes"

"When you go I am coming with you."

"Les, let Jana know Buffy has been found at the temple. Dawn and I will head down there the rest of you wait for Jana."

"Yes Tristan." He drank the rest of his tea, got up then they disappeared behind the tapestry.

Even though, many hours had passed, pairs of glowing yellow eyes had observed Buffy; they watch Buffy as she walks down the dark, web covered underground halls, carrying a small leather backpack.

As Buffy looked around the intersection, she saw that the hall was cleaner. Torches, which were on the wall, lighted the way; this was the farthest down she had gotten into the underground tunnels before the others had found her. She took a torch out of its holder; she sees a door in the dimness of the torch light. Buffy opens it and walks to it opens the door walking into the rooms. She sees an empty holder by the closet door she goes to put her torch in the holder as she turns around in the room she sees other un-lit torches around the room. She take the torah out lit them then; by the glow of the torches light which gave an orange glow to the room. She noted it had a King size bed, with canopy, dresser with mirror, it had not been used, or spider webs covered what may have been velvet at one time, then a door, with torch in hand she walked over and opened it. The room was small and unfinished with chains and a steel cage covered with spider webs. As she, left, she took the torch and looked in other rooms. Her ears heard sound like whispering she stopped and look but saw nothing.

As she gets to the entrance of the underground temple the dim light from torches, she sees the room is much larger and cleaner that the others she had been. A big clear area in front stood a set of steps that lead to a row of columns. The columns went up to a ten foot high rock ceiling, climbing to the columns, she turning around she saw they went around in the shape of a open sided square. Looking in between the columns at one end an alter sat with a large copper bowl as she walked up to it she expected to see blood stains in it but what was in it was bundles of kindling. She walked up to the alter she also expected to find it stained with blood, but all she saw was a polished white marble slab. She touches the surface it was cold, as her heart felt, she ran her index finger down its unstained length. She put her torch to the kindling from somewhere she felt an cool ocean breeze she stopped to breath the cool air that smelled a little salty but fresh in the cavern. Taking her pack off, sitting down, and pulling out a bottle of water, pencil and a pad. She takes a drink then leans back against the cold leg of the marble slab, and starts to write:

Time flows on I'm still here but you are gone.

Our love of one night created a life. I don't understand how or why. I have a small piece of you growing inside of me.

I fear it will be evil, but could it be good or some were in between. Tear flow down my face freely like water over smooth rock, I miss your touch, that corny way you smile, and the way you would say yea.

Why did you have to be so brave? You're a fool! In addition, I, I am a bigger fool for not seeing how important you were to me. Your gone I'm left alone to raise this child in my belly.

I feel alone like an Island and at the same time, I drift in the middle of a sea of human. I wish you could come back to me. Everything is gone but the results of our last night together. Why did you have to be so brave after the hell we have been thought. You stayed so we could escape. What a fool I have been, you showed me your love.

After finishing, she wiped her tear stained face, pulled out a box of tissues, wipes her eyes, slipped her pad and pencil into her pack, takes out a blanket wraps it around herself. Then leans back looks at her tummy and feels the movement as she drifts into sleep.

In her dream state, Angel is standing against one of the pillars with that charming smile. It makes her feel angry because in her heart she wishes it were Spike. She hears a noise then standing in his black leather coat is Spike with light around him "I made it Buffy I'm a real boy" she runs to him and gives him a hug.

"No you're my man"

"Like hell he is!" With a big smile, "I waited for you to finish baking and you're going to give him my cookie dough I don't think so."

"I'm sorry Angel but…"

"But what…"

She lets go of Spike "Angel, I love Spike" she leans up against one of the pillars and throws up.

"Buffy are you all right?"

"Yes!"

"How long has this been going on?"

"For a six months off and on. Why?"

"Buffy you have morning sickness; you are going to have a baby."

"I assume it belongs to the immortal?"

"You know the immortal?"

"Yea we have met a time or two!"

"Spike I was sick before I met the immortal, he is a nice guy but he was just a friend. I thought you were dead I need some one to talk that understood how it is to live forever he is a member of this new family that I created."

"OK, let's say for laughs I believe you then how did you get the bun in your oven?"

"It's your child Spike! You were the last male I screwed I haven't had time to screw any one else since then!"

Spike shakes his head and walks back and forth "how could this happen! Vampires don't have kids!"

Buffy is getting agitated and yells at Spike "I don't know Spike! Vampires aren't supposed to have souls either but you and Angel has them!"

While Buffy and Spike talked, Angels face got red and changed ugly and then she heard from behind her.

"Shut up both of you neither one of you is worth a dam, Spike she and that brat she cares would be better off dead."

Spike stepped in front of Buffy to protect her as she said, "I can take him!"

"Yea but you could loss the child by doing it for once let me be the man!"

With a deep breath she said "Sure but if you get into trouble I will step in!"

"Fine, if it pleases you Buffy."

"Angel calm down you knew she and I had a relationship."

"Yea, but she is a whore, Spike look at the guys she has slept with!"

"Angel no one is perfect, not even you or me, and look at what our past says about us."

"Hell Spike the Bitch is pregnant!"

"Yea I know, it could be my kid. Hell how was I to know she would be knocked up as many times as we did it in the last three year. Why now and with her?"

"Are we going to fight or yell at each other?"

"I guess it's your choice Angel."

Angel and Spike were fighting when Cordy quietly walked up behind Buffy and said, "Not again."

Buffy swung around, Cordy avoided her punches, which maddened her to no end, then the morning sickness hit so she had to stop, that was when she noted that it was Cordy.

"Cordy I thought you were dead?"

"Yes I am, I moved on to another plane of existents."

"Then what are you doing back here on earth?"

"Same thing I always do, I'm here to save Angel's ass."

As they, watch Cordy noted that Angel was different. Angel is not the same something is wrong with him!

At that moment, Buffy felt some one shaking her and hears: "You shouldn't be here little one it isn't time for you yet."

Buffy turns to see who was speaking and there was a small man with wild red hair and long beard. "Who are you?"

She was lying next to the alter where she had fallen asleep as she gets up it hits her that she is back in her own time. She leans against alter then saw two glowing eyes as she is hit from behind.

When Buffy stirred, she felt her head "Ouch that hurts" she felt her head her eyes are watching as scenes unfolds before her.

"William, William"

"I know you're here stop playing games."

"You know I wait for Cecily."

"I love you William she doesn't, when she is done with you she will throw you away like you're chaff."

"No she loves me we will be together."

"No William she love herself and no other, she will use you then she will throw you away I say."

The scene changed before her eyes, it went dark then she heard a door slam, then glass breaking. She stood in the cobble stone street, watching as a young woman was running down the street. She fallowed her the woman stopped opened a barn door, as Buffy reaches the door she hear a scream, Buffy ran opened the same barn door inside she saw William with the woman crying over him rocking his still form. When Buffy woke she hearing echoes of whispers, and looks all around the chamber; she sees eyes of orange and yellow around the walls and the sound that is heard.

"She is in love madness"

"She is in love madness"

"She is in love madness"

"Yes, she is in love madness"

"Yes, she is in love madness"

"Yes, she is in love madness"

The sound echoed around the chamber over and over until Buffy put her hands over her ear, until she saw the sets of yellow eye that were watching her, a pair of orange eyes were in front of her in the shadows.

"So it has started for you little one."

When he stepped out of the shadow, he was no more that four feet tall, hair and beard flying about, with eye that sparkled like blue gems in the torch light. In his hand, he had a walkie-talkie he clicks the button on the side then says, "Jana I found her, I repeat, I found Miss Summers".

Shaking his head "Sine why did you hit her"

Sine a slim woman with blonde hair, pointed ears brown pants, boots, vest, over a white peasant shirt, and a small creature that resembled a squirrel that hoped onto her shoulder answered with and evil glint in her eye "She looked like she was going to attack."

With a shake of his head "You fool she was in shock, if your jealousy hadn't got the better of you, you would of seen that!"

Dawn is in shock but knelt over Buffy. It was not long before Jana and the rest of the search party gets to were they are they are talking to him when Buffy came around "No the others found her wandering this old little used hall and sent a runner for me. I guess it was lucky I carry a walkie-talkie when I do my rounds down here."

"Yes Tristan we are very lucky."

Buffy said, "The walls have eyes they spoke to me."

Now, Now Buffy walls don't have eyes and it doesn't talk."

"Jana these walls do, I saw and hear them."

"Buffy lets take you up stairs and get you patched up and a bath, you look like you have been rolling around on these damp floors," said Jana.

Pulling a way from Jana then grabbing her arm "Jana I did hear and see them! Stop treating me like I'm a child."

"I know something is down here, I see it in your eye!"

"Buffy dear there are people down here the world calls them little people now days."

"Explain about the temple"

"That is a Pagan temple, Buffy when the Christian's started killing in the burning times many Pagans went underground this is where they have been coming to worship for a long time."

"And all the rooms down that hall are fitted with beds, cages and bolt from the inside and the other rooms with large animal cages in one corner, I'm in morning but I'm not dumb or blind Jana."

"Jana it's time to tell her."

"Guess your right Beth."

"Buffy we run a safe haven for creature of the night."

"A motel of sorts for demons, humans, and others that wish to have a safe place to stay" said Beth.

"So you run a motel for demons?" said Giles

"Yes Giles."

"But why?"

"I some times ask myself that too!"

Let's get Buffy up stairs I will tell you as we walk.

"Fine!"

"It is and old family business that goes back multiple generations. Our family was one of the founders of the League with new members coming in every century.

My great, great grandfather many generations removed started it with White Wolf, Altair, Guy, Kendrick and Antoine. They over the centuries had gathered humans, saved them and sat them up in businesses with vast lands they ask one thing from them was a place to stay. For them to keep a weather eye open for the evil one, and to protect them and any others that are of good heart."

"Is that how your family got this place?"

"No my grandfather was a Duke and had been one for a long time. This was actuality the second place of rest, White Wolf had one set up at that time but now there are a thousand of them all over the world."

"Did they make any other in vestment?"

"Yes most turned a profit the one that didn't was Wolfram & Hart."

"What do you mean? What do they have to do with them?"

She stops then looks down in shame "They are the senor partners."

"They are the senor partners" Xander stated.

"Yes, we value things such as love, compassion, friendship. Where Wolfram & Hart did not they valued money, power, dark magic" said Jana. As she opened the secret door to the library and the group came out.

Beth looked at her watch "We have three hours before dinner, every one up stairs to wash and change." The group didn't argue they were all feeling gritty from searching the older tunnel, unused as they were they were dusty and filled with spider webs. As they crossed the entry hall to the stairs Jana said, "Willow and Dawn I want you to help Buffy."

"Sure"

Up the stairs, the group went each disappearing into their room. Jana when into Buffy's room and started bath water for her you could see the steam behind the screen as it floated into the air.

"Girls I will take care of Buffy why don't you get cleaned up."

"Okay Jana."

"Buffy we will be back."

Buffy mumbled, "You two leave the sinking ship!"

"We should start by washing your hair, so I can see how bad that cut to your head is Buffy."

"I am fine I can wash my own hair."

"Yes I know you can Buffy, but can you sew-up your own head?"

In a sulk "No"

Jana gentle washed Buffy's head "Your lucky the cut isn't really bad, but it will need stitches if you what it to heal. I will leave you to finish washing while I get my kit."

Jana left the room, and was on her way back, down the hall was Giles pacing "How is she?"

"Sulking"

"About what?"

"Spike"

"Why about him!"

"She is in love."

"Come on he is dead!"

"That does not make her feelings any less real Giles."

He took a loud deep breath threw his hands up then down in frustration. "How are her cuts?"

"They are not down to the bone, but are very deep, so I will sew them close that way they will heal a little faster."

"I worry about her Jana."

"I know Giles but she is an adult and you are like a father to her."

"I wish…"

She put her hand on his shoulder "I know Giles, this is her trial; she will get though it you will see in time."

"I hope so!"

She returned to Buffy's room as Buffy's shadow was putting on a robe. "It's just me Buffy!"

"I do think I need the stitches my head started to bleed again."

"Sit at the dressing table and I will take care of it."

Buffy sat down, Jana with a rattail comb started to move the hair out of the way, so she could see it better it was a long cut but not deep. Jana washed her hands, laid out her kit threaded a needle she made small stitches tying each stitch as if she were in a operating room closeting the wound for a surgeon.

"Are you having headaches?"

"Yea, they are not real bad."

"That is good I will call Doctor Regan and let him know he will want an x-ray, after he looks at it. Get dressed while I call him."

An hour later, they were at the hospital and Doctor David Regan was looking at the job Jana had done. "Jana you haven't lost your touch with a needle she will have no scaring.

"That is good."

"When you going to come back to the hospital?

"David, not sure yet maybe next spring."

"Jana is one of the best surgery nurses we have."

"Yes, and you are the biggest flatter I no, you want me back at work."

"You can't blame me for trying can you."

She looked at him was going to say more but the lab Tec came in with the x-rays and ultrasound. David took them and looked at them.

"Well"

"Nothing is wrong with your brain you will heal just fine Miss Summer, but the ultrasound does show that you are carrying a male and female fetus in your womb.

217


	19. Chapter 19

Buffy Disappears

It is two A.M. Buffy opened her door peaking out, saw no one in the hall, she closes the door quietly then slips down the hall to the stairs, through the down stairs hall and into the kitchen, grabs two apples puts them in her backpack and opens the door going to the garden, slipped out closing the door behind her. She hears a familiar voice say "You shouldn't be out here poppet it is dangerous." She turns but no one is there she take a deep breath then lets it out as she said "Spike is gone when will I get it through my head." She moves toward the old creepy, heavy rod iron gate that creaked as she opened and close it. She walked as if she was looking for something. She stopped in front of a large marble Mausoleum; with the name of Smith on it, she walked up the stairs and went in looked at the names on the tomes then she saw the name William Smith and started to tear up. She heard "Now Buffy don't cry I was not buried here you know that is my great grandfather, now look what you have gone and done you messed your make-up." She looked and sitting on a crypt was Spike cleaning his nails with a pen knife. She sat next to him as he put the pen knife down and encircled her in his cold embrace.

"Spike your dead!"

"Really"

"In reality this is how you remember me."

"I know but your d…"

"Remember I told you I was buried near a large oak tree."

"Yes I remember you…"

"Spike I miss you!"

"I know we will meet again."

She looked down at her tummy, like she was ashamed "Spike I am pregnant with our baby."

"Come off it Vampires don't have kids."

For your information Spike Jana said, "they some time do!"

Spike knew when not to argue with Buffy. "OK, Buffy want to tell me how you got knocked–up?"

She stopped, then turned and looked at him "Spike I have told you it happened the night before we fought the First and you are the father of my child."

Buffy looks around herself and realizes no one is in the mausoleum she had a cold chill running up her spine she looked down at the cold weathered marble saying to herself "another dream, I fell a sleep."

"I wonder if his grave is near" she got up and wandered out of the mausoleum she heard something whistle threw the air then she felt something hit her, then another hit her felt for them and felt nothing as she stumbled away, her eyes were hazy, she felt as if her mind was drifting. She heard her self say "Must find William's grave I will be safe there" she knew this thought was not rational. For how could a grave save her? In her foggy state her eyes fell upon a large granite head stone with deeply carved words which she could barely make out, as she slurred the words "William Smith Born 1853, Died 1880" then slipped behind it as she saw the ground coming toward her.

In the castle Les had got up put her robe and slippers on left her room made a stop at the bathroom and went back to her room to dress. It was twenty minutes later that she wandered down to the kitchen she propped open the door then filled the kettle with water lit the pilot and sat the kettle on the stove, she got a pot filled with water, and lit a fire. She had gotten a can of McCann's oats out and sat it on the work table, then got the dried blackberries out and had walked out of the refrigerator pushing a cart with milk and butter, and brown sugar. Was checking the kettle that has started to whistle put tea in a strainer then turned the tea water off; when she heard the yelling coming from up stairs. "What now!" As she ran up stairs to see what the commotion was about.

While in Los Angeles Spikes wakes in a cold blood sweat with a frighten look on his face sitting up said, "Dam that dream fourth time this week, might as we get up won't get back to sleep." Spike gets up, puts on his jeans, and wanders up-stairs. Sitting at the table is Cordy and Wesley drinking tea and reading.

They looked up Cordy asks "It's early for you to be up, did you have the dream again?"

"Yea!"

"You look shocked!"

"Yea, it is just…in the dream I saw Buffy pregnant and I'm just worried about her."

Wesley and Cordy looked at each other as Spike walk to the cupboard, took down a cup, and then opened the refrigerator taking out a bag of blood, pouring it in the cup then opened a jar and putting herbs out and dropped in the cup and microwave it as the refrigerator door swung closed.

The silent look from both of them said that they both knew that Spike had deep feelings for Buffy. They knew the main problem is that Buffy does not know that he survived Sunnydale. That the ones around her are keeping this knowledge from her, Spike is worried about her and as she gets farther into her pregnancy the stranger things are getting.

"Spike, when are you going to tell Buffy you survived Sunnydale?"

Spike turns to face Cordy he nearly spit the blood at her as he started to gag. "Never"

"How could I top dieing that way?" he says as he looks at the blood splatters on the counter and table from the empty cup in his hand "Dam it! Now look what you made me do! I Waste good blood!" He grumbles as he sat the cup in the sink and grabbed a damp dish towel and started to wipe the mess-up.

"Spike she is pregnant with your child!"

"Yea right!" As if I don't have enough to deal with, Angel doing his weird vampire wolfing out stuff, the business, now her. Cordy there is no way her child could be mine, vampire do not have kids, it has been twelve blood months since she and I were together."

Cordy looked at him "If you say so Spike, but there are recorded cases Angel and Darla were both dead when she got pregnant."

Wesley spoke up at that point "That is right Spike, Cordy and I were there at the birth she killed herself so he could be born."

"Spike, the powers do not tell me everything, but they want you and Buffy together."

"Why would they want that?"

"Well for one thing you have helped her when you would have rather killed her, you backed her up when others desert her, and you had faith in her and her ability when others did not. When she needed some one to lean on you were there for her. "

He looked into his empty cup then refilled it with blood after he warmed it he sat for a long time looking in his cup, then taking a sip he said quietly "I miss Buffy, she makes me feel…"

Cordy completed his statement "wanted, needed and even loved."

He looks at her "Yea she did…" then walked out of the room toward his study.

After he left Cordy said "Spike is afraid of not living up to her expectations."

"At this point I think she would take him with all his faults."

"Spike has changed he is not the selfish vampire that I knew in Sunnydale."

"I agree he has changed."

"OK Lets get back to this paper work."

223


	20. Chapter 20

Act 2: Healer of the Broken Heart

© 2003 by Chris Regan

Uilliam's Arrival

It was 6:00 AM in the living room of Alden's home as he folds up the paper he had been reading he asks "Uilliam how was your trip, long and busy; the government keeps you on your toes!"

"Yes Uncle Alden, If not one government then the other, I saw Brad's stuff in the hall as usual Dana is dragging her feet."

"Did you get to see Riley this trip?"

"Yes his wife is expecting their first baby; it was at her suggestion that he call me in for the job she was worried that he would get himself killed."

"I can understand her concerned when we met him they were in a reckless situation."

"Brad, you two ready?"

"I am, but you know Dana and how she packs!"

He smiled and shook his head "Yes, she tries to take her hold wardrobe every time."

"It's good to see you Uilliam."

"It's good to see you too Aunt Crystal" as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Uilliam, I guess I should warn you, Dana is going through that time of the month and has had it real bad."

"As bad as her sister Kristal had it."

"Worse than Kristal ever was Uilliam's."

"O Boy! Does that mean I have to act like I'm her parental unit on site?"

With a frown on her face "Sorry Uilliam, but yes she at least listens to you."

"I can see this is going to be a fun tour spoke Uilliam."

"Mom, Dana is twenty-five for god sake," said Brad.

"Honey I know but her hormones are running at super speed, just like when she went into puberty you remember how wild she was, your dad and I came close to chaining her up, the way she would dress to tease the guys at her school I'm surprise some of the guys didn't try to rape her."

With and embarrass look he said, "Well Mom some guys did try back then but found that she was more than they could handle."

She put her hands on her hips "When were you going to tell me about that?"

"Mom, we weren't going to tell you, but since you're on the subject you might as well know little Dana wasn't little from that day. She knocked the hell out of the guys they were afraid of her from then on. She was covered in dirt and blood when she came home that day she broke down and told me what they had tried to do and what she did to them."

Alden sits pretending to read the paper as he listening to the conversation folds the paper up. There, there dear you knew she had changed that day.

With a deep breath "now I know."

You could hear Dana yelling down the stairs from the landing Brad come up here and help me bring my luggage down stairs please.

"Duty calls; I'm at your service your majesty."

"Brad don't call me that, you know I don't like it!"

"Well you're the one that kept the rest of us waiting on you for a half hour."

"Brad and Dana stop right now! I don't plan on listening to the two of you argues all the way to the manor."

"Okay" said Brad as he turned to face Uilliam's and gave him a wink.

She said "Okay Uilliam's" with a look of affection as she walked down the stairs with Brad behind her with her bag. Uilliam's was her favorite cousin and her boss when she was with the band. She and Brad were a year a part which made them bicker a bit more that the rest of their brothers and sisters. Uilliam's was ten when he moved in with them; he was five years older than the two of them.

Brad and Uilliam's had been teasing her about taking her whole wardrobe when she went any where since she was a kid and she teased them back about there taste in girls, until Uilliam found and mated with Beth and Beth gave Dana three younger cousins.

"When are you coming to the manor?"

"We are planning to come over in three days Jana has her hands full, she is worried about Buffy and then is having Lady Malvina over for dinner when we arrive."

"I'll bet you'll be glad to get home for a short break?" Asked Crystal.

"Yea, it will be good to see Beth and the kids again."

"Uilliam what is the bands schedule?"

Uilliam looks at the floor for a moment "we are at Sphinxes a week from this Friday in Los Angeles, be there a week, and are playing at the Phoenix for a weeks gig in London. Then I'm home for week and up to Glasgow for two weeks we are playing at a new club called the Winter Bast and we will be back in London. I'll be home three weeks before Christmas and I should be home until the end of January."

"It sounds like you'll be there we come up."

"Yea I should be."

Dana and Brad had just walked in the house, "You two got your luggage loaded in the van with the rest of the bands stuff?"

"Yes it is all loaded" said Dana.

"Speaking of the band, where are the guys? I didn't see them in the van" said Brad.

"They had running around to do Steve's van needed a tuned up so they took it over to the garage, they are to meet us at the manor."

"Oh" said Dana in a sad voice.

She was hoping to see Steve but it wasn't to be until later that day.

The ride to the manor was un-event full, Beth and the kids heard a sound in the entry hall hoping Giles had found Buffy they went and looked out the kitchen door and found it was Uilliam standing in the hall with a pile of luggage as Brad and Dana brought in the last of it.

"Daddy, Daddy the kids" yelled as they ran to him, with Beth trailing behind them.

"Hi guys, you have grown so much, what you did while I was gone.

"We went on a camping trip with White Wolf "said, Finn.

"You did, did you have fun."

"Liam and I did, the girls were ready to come home by the second day."

"We were not Finn!"

"I thought the four of you were going swimming" said Beth.

"Yea, but Dad's home."

"Go on we will catch up later; I'll be home for a week this time. Plus I want to talk to your mom."

"Okay Dad."

"You know what Dad wants to talk to Mom about."

One of the girls starts to laugh, "Yea I know, we learned about it in human biology class."

"Race you to the pool."

"You're on!"

They ran to their rooms to get there suits.

Beth and Uilliam are watching the exchange between the kids as Dana and Brad came into the entry hall.

Beth gave Dana and Brad a hug then said, "How have you two been?"

They both smiled at her and returned her hug, "I have been talking to a guy about a new CD and DVD that we are planning to do this summer so it can be released Christmas of 2010, at the latest 2011."

"How is that going?"

"Good we have 80% of the songs we want on the album wrote have two to three more to finish."

"So I assume you and the band a going to be finishing up while you are here!"

With a mischievous sound to his voice "Yea, which is the plan we will have live guinea pigs to try them on. He looked at Uilliam which stood there smiling like the purring Cheshire cat in his arms.

Beth looked at Uilliam "Is that what you want to talk about?"

"Yes, Beth, but I was not going to tell you now."

Dana looked a Brad who let the cat out of the bag so to speak "Come on Brad let's get unpacked and leave the love birds to get reacquainted."

"How has Buffy been doing?"

"I should have known business before pleasure! Not good, she disappears this morning. Amanda says she when to the doctor and he said she is PG perhaps ten months a long which is a long pregnancy. Yet what worries me more is she has been missing since early this morning."

In a soft caring voice "Come here, I see you're worried you think of her as one of our kids he gave her a hug."

"Actually I do."

"The diaries said this would happen to her!"

"Yes I know but I don't like it and it is heart breaking to see and know there is not a dam thing I can do to stop it and that you have to let it run its course."

He hugged her then said, "You think of her as if she were one of our kids don't you?"

She looked at him in a quite voice said, "Yes she and the girls I think of in that way."

"I know lets have some fun and join the kids, he smiled this lop sided smile and said Your It!" and ran off toward their room, she was at the door when he opened the drawers and took out the suits he caught her and kissed her before grabbing his suit and changing. She was finished as he came out of the bath with towels, then opened the panel and slipped in, she could hear the echo of his foot fall on the hard rock path, going toward the falls, as she got closer she could hear him in the water with the kids. She slipped in the water and sat soaking in the warmth of the water.

She started splashing him then got out of the water the two were running around like kids, she teasing him until he caught up with her around the pond and kissed her a few minutes later he heard Finn say "Dad get a room!"

Liam said "we don't need to see that type of stuff!"

The two had separated and looked at each other and started to laugh, Uilliam said "We will remember that when you guys get your first love interest."

The boys gave a sour look "Girls yuck" and the girls said "it looks kind of nice."

Beth and Uilliam hand in hand walked up the path back to their room.

When Uilliam came down stairs later that afternoon and when into the parlor he could see that something was on Jana's mind when he found her gazing out the front window holding a warm cup of tea. Beth walked in after him and knowing why Jana was looking out the window checked the pot then said, "Pots all most empty, we need more tea, I'll make more tea."

Uilliam walked up behind Jana "You going to tell me what is worrying you so?"

She jumped "Uilliam, I wish you wouldn't do that!"

"You make it so easy."

"Let's sit down and tell me everything."

"It's Buffy she Beth probably told you that she had disappeared."

"Yes she did tell me."

"Well Giles and the others have been out all morning looking for her, I just got a call from Giles saying they found her around noon and they're at the hospital, I'm so worried Uilliam."

He took her in his arms and gave her a hug then said, "It'll be alright."

"Where did they find her?"

"They found her at Spike's grave and she did change, it was like seeing history replay it's self" said Jana.

"How is the slayer doing?"

"Not well she was shot with darts. She has been sleepwalking just like it was written that Gwenwyfar did before Altair return to her."

"I think that I hear them returning," Getting up and looking out the front window she said "Yes, that is them."

It had been a dark cold day and the rain had started coming down hard the last hour she walked out to the entry; "How is she?"

She's in the hospital Doctor Regan said she is stable, but He would know more after the lab tests came back. We can check on her in three hours. I feel like it's my entire fault."

"And how could that be your fault Giles?"

"I don't know Spike!" Giles had not met Uilliam until now, he was amazed at how much Uilliam looked and sounded like Spike.

Smiling he said "Sorry Giles you got the wrong Smith!"

Giles turned with a shocked look on his face as the others were coming in the door. Kennedy, Xander and Willow came in last as she closing her umbrella the other bumped into each other she looked up then screaming Spike was what she got out before she fainted in Xander's arms.

The man facing them wore fitted Jeans and a wine colored cotton shirt that was tucked in with a black leather vest, the shirt was tailored in the style from the disco era, but in comparison to then the shirt was a little less tight with more comfort room that skimmed his body and gave him a smooth stature. He was wearing loafers, he eyes were blue but his hair was a chestnut brown.

Jana put her hand to her mouth "O dear I should have told you that Uilliam and his band were coming in today. I'm sorry Giles it slipped my mind with the strain of worrying about Buffy; let's get Willow to the parlor the rest of you just fallow us."

Beth, hearing the commotion in the entry had come out of the kitchen to see what was up. "What has happened Jana?"

"Willow fainted, Beth get the smelling salts we'll be in the parlor."

"All right Jana, I won't be a minute."

Willow came around "Spike from my dream, Spike from my dream, he's here."

"Calm down Willow it's not Spike, his name is Uilliam he is here for a number of reasons said Jana."

All were eyeing this smiling young man standing by the fireplace that sounded and almost looked like Spike. You could tell that the younger slayers were fascinated. Once every one settled he introduced himself "I'm Uilliam Smith many of you have noted that I look similar to the one you call Spike that is because he and I are related." You could hear the room go silent when he dropped that gem of information. It was in his speech and mannerism that differed for Uilliam had the same British accent but something else too. He had a quiet assurance of himself that wasn't over pushy or self-defacing. It made Willow wondered how Spike and he could be related?

Dawn said, "No way, how that can be Spike is dead."

"William and Cecily mated and one of my grandfathers was the result, her father knew of her indiscretion that is how my family got the plantation in Georgia William's cousin and his wife raised the child and ran the property, I have lived in England for the last twenty years.

Beth came in with a cart and the smelling salts and gave it to Jana.

"The tea is ready tea Jana."

"Thank you Beth" said Jana. Xander always being hungry when nervous said "Ah the tea trolley is here." While every one started to gather around it getting tea and the odd cake or what ever from the cart she poured tea.

Jana, stay with Willow "I will bring the tea to you."

"Find Beth."

Beth smile at him bringing over two cup of steaming beverage.

Going back and getting two more cups then taking them to Uilliam, "Uilliam dear here is your tea" as she handed him.

"Thank you dear."

"Hey, why is he getting special treatment?" Asked Xander

"He is her mate and he has been gone on business for a few weeks" explained Jana.

"Her mate neither one looks over thirty" said Xander.

"Why thank you we are both older than we look and have four kids" said Beth

That surprised Xander for he hadn't heard Beth say more than a few dozen words since they had gotten to the castle. She had set her cup on the mantel when Uilliam sat his cup down, and then rapping his arm around Beth's waist. "Beth and I met when she was working at the hospital on nightshift during my internship. While most of the guys were chasing the nurses I found this beautiful kitchen wench."

"Flattery will get you no where Mister Smith" Said Beth with a sparkle in her eye.

"Maybe not now, but it got you in my bed you fiery vixen."

"You just wait till later you devil."

"Does that mean that I get some sugar?"

"Perhaps if you're a very good boy"

"Enough you two" said Jana with merriment in her voice.

Uilliam looked at Beth then at Jana, he could see that Jana was enjoying the banter between him and Beth but also they had guests to consider he shrugged his shoulders and said, as you wish mistress of my humble home.

"Uilliam you definitely take after your seventh generation grandfather."

"I will take that as a complement."

With a smile and trying not to laugh Jana said "you would."

"When do the kids get home?" Said Uilliam

"Around six answers Beth."

Good I wouldn't want work to cut into their time, Buffy is in bad shape and with the attack has made it worse.

"I'm going to call the hospital" said Dawn

Dawn we where just there the lab tests haven't had time to be done let a lone seen by a doctor! "Exclaimed Giles" he shook his head with a deep sigh.

"Its okay Mr. Giles" let her call said Uilliam.

Ring

Ring

"Hello, I'm calling to see if there is any change in Buffy Summers."

"I'm her sister Dawn Summers, sure I'll wait."

"Before you hag up I want to talk to the doctor" Uilliam said.

"The Doctor is with her the nurse sent some one to get him."

"Thanks"

"Doctor Regan"

"Doctor Regan how is she oh not good, getting worse." Dawn handed Uilliam the receiver, sat down, and started to cry.

"David I see you made it over here when did you arrive, two weeks ago, why didn't you let Beth know. No, I just got in and heard about Buffy Summers, she is part of the family you know, sure more than happy to come in and look at the blood work on her."

Jay has been back logged for the last week."

"What is new about that it is a standard there. While you're in town could you help him out?"

"Sure I'll help out while I'm in town, I'll come over tonight and I'll look at the labs David."

"Thanks Uilliam."

He hung the phone up and with a mischievous look on his face. I was going to take all of you out for so you will have to be my dinner. He broke into a mad fit of laughter, sounding like he was howling like a mad werewolf."

Beth with a discussed look on her face said "Uilliam Smith you're an impish devil you have been off drinking human blood from the vein for years. Stop scaring them! Now I know where the kids get it. Don't pay him no mind he won't drink blood from any of you he is just full of beans and apple butter."

Xander spoke up and said "That is good to hear."

"I'm sorry folks I just couldn't resist the look on your faces it was a Kodak moment."

"Well if Buffy where here she would kick your ass" Said Willow "Now that I think of it Spike would be right behind her." She had no reason but the thought of Buffy between to persons that look like Spike made a smile come to her mouth then she started to laugh at the sight that was roaming through her head.

Giles said, "Come on Willow lets take you up to your room."

"No Giles I'm fine now, really I am, I was thinking of Buffy between Spike and Uilliam it struck me funny. Remember the passage you read to us Jana about the twins?"

"Yes what about it!"

"Spike and Uilliam both are vampires, from what Beth just said about Uilliam both are off human blood at least from the vein."

"Hmmm… Willow that is an interesting point now you bring it up, but Spike is still a ghost."

"No he isn't, Giles just got word from Wesley that he is Corporal now. My dreams show both of them together and Buffy's hand fine. I don't know if you knew that she thinks her hand isn't healing. I looked at it the spot that hasn't healed is in the shape of a lopsided heart.

Uilliam held his hand out toward Willow "Does it looks like this?

Willow looked at his hand, which happened to have the same heart shaped mark. Yes it looked exactly like that.

"Then the time grows near for the joining.

"What is the Joining?" Asked Giles

"It is hard to explain, but I will try, it is a time when the person with that mark is tested as to whether the male or female loves one that has given their life for the group, most of the time it is a slayer that has strong feelings of trust for a vampire if there is more than one which in this case there is the vampires are also tested by the Earth Goddess Creide. Beda loved Spike in a past life and lost him, but if it is as I suspect that Buffy is her reincarnation she will take on the persona of her past self. If he is alive he will come to this place, for he feels the pull" said Uilliam.

"In fact, both Vampires will most likely come here" said Jana.

Buffy has fallen in love with Angel and she let him drink her blood and Spike on the other hand has been with her for the last three years" Stated Xander

"Yea as if Spike is going to rise from ashes to come here" said Kenney.

"The truth is Spike did rise from the grave."

"Then where is he Giles."

Giles looked at Jana she said "It is time for them to know Giles." He nodded "OK Jana, he has been in Los Angeles California assisting Angel."

When did you find out and when were you going to tell me Giles?" asked Willow.

He scratched his face "I…"

Andrew spoke up "It is not his fault Willow, Spike did not want her to know he put it this way "How can I pop back into her life after going out in a blaze, I can't top it and she didn't really want me around any way"

That may be so but still both vampires will find their way here they are linked to her the more they fight it the more insane they will get, unless there is some amount of trust between one or both of the demons and the slayer.

Dana came down stairs and to the parlor wearing a black lace skirt and peasant type of blouse, which she had pulled down so it just covered her round breasts. She came in and poured a cup of tea for herself and sat down on the floor cross legged she knew the guys were looking down her blouse and she was enjoying there stunned faces.

"This is my cousin Dana" said Uilliam. "Jana keep and eye on her while we are at the hospital I was going to pick up another batch of blood from a colleague that works night shifts there, which means Dana you are not to go after the nice people while I'm gone."

"What if I go after them?" Said Amanda.

"Then you get put down stairs in manacles for the rest of our stay" said Uilliam.

With a pout, she said, "you wouldn't dare."

"Yes I would, you know I would to keep the others safe."

"I'll tell my dad then you'll be in trouble" said Dana.

"Yea right where you think I got my orders" said Uilliam.

"Not dad."

"No the real boss of your house your mom, so you better be a good girl while I'm gone."

"O shucks."

"Are you going to need help?" Asked Willow

"Yes Willow, could you get a plastic picnic cooler and ice."

"Sure Les should have that stuff I'll go ask her."

"Did you get David's message Uilliam?"

"Yes I'm planning to check Buffy's lab reports while there. That will be our first stop then we will pick-up the blood, why don't all of you come with us spoke Uilliam.

Giles is sitting there in thought then looks at Uilliam if you are off human blood why are you picking up human blood?

I was hoping you wouldn't note that Giles, we celebrate the solar equinox every three month the blood is for the Clan gathering.

Oh so the Clan drinks the blood for the event?

That is the only time we allow ourselves to drink human blood the rest of the time we drink animal blood. We find it keeps the ravenous human blood craving away and renews our strength and our mental abilities. It's getting late we better go if we want to be there before visiting hours are over."

244


End file.
